My Summer
by Fruitsbasketisawesome
Summary: Hatori swares he’ll never love anyone after Kana. But what happens when a new girl comes to live at Shigure’s house? Will he finally be able to find happiness? Or will it all end the same? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction! So anyway since I'm new bare with me lol. Anyway so I basically wrote this story a few years ago back when I was in high school when I was OBSESSED with fruits basket (still am). But I lost it and you know life. But then I learned that they are remaking fruits basket!!! So I thought what a perfect time to finally rewrite and post this story!!**

 **So basically Hatori is my favorite character. I feel he is underappreciated and doesn't have a lot of backstory and book time he deserves. And I liked the story line with him and Mayu in the books but it was so quickly brought up and not talked about that it just doesn't do it for me?? Idk. So I wrote a better love story line for him, And created a new character for him. And since like I said I was obsessed and in high school at the time I made the character myself (I know I had problems lol) besides the shameless fantasy the story turned out pretty good so here it is!**

 **Oh and Erin's story isn't mine at all just her looks and personality... oh and obviously her name haha.**

 **With out further ado here it is My Summer!!!!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 1: A fateful encounter

It was a cold December night. The winds blew and icy snow fell hard. Hatori sat in his dimly lit office staring out the window, watching the winter weather. He sighed looking at the clock. 11:30pm. He should go to bed he thought. However with the snow falling like this his mind kept drifting to Kana. His heart ached, and he knew sleep will be hard to find tonight.

As he walked to his room he threw his jacket on the floor and started to untie his tie. As his mind wandered and wandered through guilt and inner conflict he was suddenly pulled back to reality by the phone ringing. Surprised to see Shigure's number on the screen he quickly answered.

"Hello?..."

"What?..."

"How?..."

"And what do you want me to do?.."

"Okay, okay I'll be right there." He said as he hung up the phone and rushed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Earlier that night_

Erin looked around the dark woods. She didn't have a clue where she was. The icy snow pelted her hard, soaking through her small sweater she was wearing.

'How'd this happen' she thought to herself.

How far had she walked? She shook her head. It didn't matter now she was never going back. She thought this road through the woods would give her a shortcut to the next town. She had some money she could buy some food or stay at an inn. But this road didn't lead anywhere. She started feeling dizzy and hopeless her whole body hurts and her legs burned.

The snow was getting deep and it soaked right through her tights. It was so dark and cold. Erin stumbled through but she could barely see anything it was so dark. She was so dizzy and cold she wandered off the path without realizing. The bare twigs scraped her frost burn skin. It was then when she slipped on ice and rolled down the steep hill. Everything went blurry, but she could barely make out a house with lights on. She wanted to go there but she couldn't move. Tears ran down her face as she slipped into unconsciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori pulled into the familiar driveway of Shigure's house. He grabbed his bag and ran in. He was welcomed by Shigure

"So what exactly happened?" Hatori asked removing his coat.

"Well, Tohru-kun thought she heard a noise outside. And when we went out we found her just laying there unconscious. We moved her in here but I don't know what else to do." Shigure sighed.

Hatori walked further in as he saw the unconscious girl on the floor. She seemed small and pale, with matted long dark hair. Her skin was clearly frost burned and her breathing was shallow. No doubt she had asthma and the cold was triggering it.

"But who is she? Where'd she come from?" Hatori asked after examining her.

Shigure shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine Ha-san. I guess we help her then ask questions?" Shigure said a little too happily, which made Hatori's eyes roll.

Tohru came downstairs. Her brow creased with worry. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Now that Hatori is here I think she'll be fine." Shigure consoled the worried rice ball.

"But I'm only a family doctor." Hatori deadpanned. He was still uncomfortable with this whole situation. He didn't like the idea of an unconscious girl in Shigure's home. It reeked of something illegal.

"Ha-san!! That hasn't stopped you in the past when you took care of Tohru-chan!!" Shigure whined.

"Yes it would be a shame if we couldn't help in some way." Tohru nodded.

Hatori sighed focusing on the task at hand. "We need to get her warm Honda-kun go draw a bath. Make it warm but not hot. We don't wanna burn the skin further." Hatori said calmly while noticing the girls lips were blue. How long was she out in the cold?

"Shigure help me remove her wet clothes." Hatori said as he went to work. First he (carefully) carries her to th bathroom and soaked her in the bath. Then after she was out and redressed in a sleeping yukata, he applied ointment to the frost burn and wrapped them. He also bandaged and cleaned her cuts. As well as put a brace on her ankle. She had stirred a bit but was now sleeping which Hatori allowed. She needed the rest. He would get answers later.

As he finished up he looked at the time. 1:45am. Hatori sighed exhausted. The girl was resting in Tohru's bed. He believed she would be fine in the morning. She's lucky the frostbite wasn't worse and that Shigure found her. There was a small knock at the door. Hatori made a noise and Tohru walked in with a stack of blankets and Yuki in her wake.

"Here I would hate for her to get cold." Tohru said layering up another blanket. Hatori nodded glancing at Yuki. He was studying the girls face. "I think I might know her" he stated

Hatori and Tohru looked surprised and waited for him to continue. "I know she goes to our school. I think she's in 3B. I've seen her in different classes and in the library." He explained.

"I wonder why she was wandering through the woods." Tohru asked remembering her own time in the woods. She was remembering her own time in the woods. She was lucky it wasn't winter when she was in her tent. She would have froze for sure!

"I think we've done all we could do tonight. All there is now is to let her rest. You two should head to bed. Tohru are you okay using the guest room tonight?" Shigure asked from the doorway. Tohru Bowes her head and blurted our that of course she was okay with it. And They both left the room.

"I guess we should watch her in case she wakes." Hatori said tiredly stifling a yawn.

"Ohhh Ha-san you like the view of a pretty girl sleeping do you?" He said with a pervy grin.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Hatori said sternly. Even though Hatori didn't _hate_ looking at her. She was tall for a girl and slim. And when she was in the bath- but he squashed that thought and mentally scolded himself. What was he thinking? That damn dog was rubbing off on him. He was an adult and she was a child in high school.

"When do you suppose she'll wake?" Shigure asked. Hatori just shrugged. Not trusting his voice to not give away his inner thoughts

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin assumed she died. She must have. She was cold and then all of the sudden she flew into warmth. She was comfortable now. "This is okay" she thought. Staying cozy like this forever wouldn't be so bad. Soon however she heard voices. Voices? She couldn't make out what they were telling her. There was light too. Too much light. As the voices grew louder she felt pain. And coldness and burning. Burning? Was she on fire?

Panicked, life sprung back to her aching and stiff body. She jolted up yelling "AHH!" She cried flailing her arms as someone tried to hold her down. Erin's vision was a little blurry and she had no idea where she was. And she was in pain. She started crying and kept flailing.

"Stop. Please. Everything is alright we aren't going to hurt you. We found you outside. We're trying to help you." A stern voice said. Erin stopped and looked up at the man with his hands on her shoulders. She looked and saw another man his hands held up a little awkwardly unsure what to do in the situation. Suddenly her memories from last night came flooding back to her. She jolted up and looked around. She was in a bed room with the two men. She looked down at the bandages and her changed clothes.

"I'm not dead?" Erin asked surprised. The one man laughed. "Not yet it seems." As he continued to laugh.

Erin felt increasingly uncomfortable. She was very shy and hated being around strangers. She was also very confused at her predicament.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. We do too. So I'll explain and I'll get right to the point. My cousin Shigure found you passed out in the snow outside his house. Your wounds were very serious and you're lucky they weren't worse. But luckily I'm a doctor and was able to help you. But you should seek other medical help to finish the job. Now I don't know why you were out there so late in the cold. But it doesn't matter. Who can we call for you?" The doctor said sternly.

Erin stared at him absolutely terrified. She felt like he was yelling at her. And all of the sudden she felt as if she made a terrible mistake. She wished she died out there in the snow. She was just trying to get away from _them._ She couldn't take it anymore in that house with those uncaring people. She thought she could make it on her own. She was 18 now. She should be mature and figuring everything out on her own. But now she's here and hurt. She looks like a little kid in need of help. She just wanted to go home. But she didn't even have a home to go back to. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was so stupid. And scared. She didn't know these people and now she was in their house. She was absolutely terrified. She started scratching her her hand. Raking her nails into her skin out of anxiousness.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled bowing her head. "I'll go now I won't be a bother anymore." She said sadly before jumping out of bed to run out.

"Wait!" The doctor called as she got up quickly. She had completely forgotten about her ankle and the second she put weight on it she cried and fell to the ground. This was her last straw. She was trying to hold everything in but she couldn't anymore. She started sobbing on the floor.

"We should take you to the hospital they'll be able to help you there" the doctor said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Erin panicked. "No! You can't if I go there they'll call my aunt and uncle and then they'll make me go home!" Erin cried.

Shigure and Hatori glanced at each other. "I hate it there I'm never going back. They don't care about me they didn't even care I left. I'd rather die in the snow then go back there." Erin said quietly.

"Well why don't you stay here then? Just until your healed and you can continue on your journey of living on your own. Besides you can't go to far you still have to go to school." Shigure said happily.

"Yes! You should stay!" A girls voice said out side the door as it opened. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to over hear. I just bought in another change of clothes." She bowed.

Erin looked around the room confused. They wanted her to stay with them? But she doesn't even know them. They don't even know her name. Did she look that pathetic? And then there's this girl. She looks familiar.

"I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Tohru Honda. We go to school together I'm in class 2d." Tohru said bowing politely.

"My names Erin" She said quietly. Tohru Honda she had heard that name at school. All the third year girls talk about her because she supposedly lives with Yuki Sohma or "prince charming". All the third year girls were obsessed with him even though he was younger than them. Although if that rumor was true and this was the Sohma's house she'd be talked about more than Tohru!

"I can't stay here." She said

"Oh please stay. I know it's intimidating staying with people you never met before but the Sohmas are all so nice and caring. Especially Hatori-San and Shigure-San." She said smiling

"Oh my flower compliments me with her kind words." Shigure swooned playfully.

Erin glanced at Hatori still scared of him. How was he nice and caring?

"So you'll stay Erin-chan?" Tohru asked with pleading eyes.

Erin glanced back to Hatori and Shigure. Hatori sighed. "Well as a doctor I don't recommend you go out on your own in this condition." He said flatly.

"So it's settled Erin-chan stays here until she's all better!!" Shigure said happily.

"Please let me help you get back in bed" Tohru offered.

Erin looked around nervously. What had she gotten herself into?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori took a drag of his cigarette. This all couldn't end well. Akito barely allows Tohru to live here. If she found out about the curse he'd have to erase her memories for sure. His body tensed. She looked so scared before. She looked just like Kana did when she was broken. His heart ached and he took another deep drag of his cigarette.

"Ha-san smoking this early in the morning? You must be stressed. You worry too much. Where's our new friend?" Shigure said cheerfully.

"She's sleeping. And I think my problem may be that you don't worry enough. Inviting her to stay? What will Akito think?" Hatori asked

"It's only temporary I can make up some lie or excuse maybe play off she's a friend of Tohrus" Shigure said always having an answer for everything.

"Tohru was suppossed to be a temporary guest." Hatori shot back. "You'll get attached and then she'll never leave."

"Your words hurt me Tori. Besides how can you talk to me about getting attached your the one who told her not to go." Shigure said.

"Yes but that was medical opinion. You just want her to stay because you have some ulterior motive." He shot back.

"Again, you hurt me with your words. I don't have ulterior motives. But, who knows Erin-chan may be the missing piece to our puzzle. She may benefit us greatly. So you should try to think of it as more a fateful encounter." He said with a smile and walked away.

Hatori sighed and stubbed out his cigarette. What was going through that damn dogs head?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Okay! There it is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed!! See you in the next chapter!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Snow

**Hey! I'm back! I like how I say I'm back like it's been a long time haha. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I hope it wasn't dry. But I feel like all first chapters are dry in a way. You gotta get all the basic info out of the way. Anyway but now we can get to the good stuff!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 2: Snow

Erin sat under the kotatsu blankly listening to the tv in the background. Watching Tohru cook and clean a deal with Yuki and Kyo. She wasn't sure how she felt about Yuki and Kyo. Especially Kyo. In the 3 days she's been here all he's done is yell. Erin hated yelling. Kyo wasn't very happy there was another person in the house. Even after Tohru had been so positive about it.

Erin didn't mind Yuki. He was polite and always soft spoken. Which was appreciated in Erin's case. Yuki even brought her missed school work home with home so she could catch up and offered his help which she quietly denied.

She looked down at the homework. There was so much. Today was Saturday. She had to go back Monday if Hatori-san gave her approval to go back. She looked at the clock. It was 9:00 am. She wilted. Hatori-san always came at 11:00 am to check on her wounds. Luckily she could walk on her ankle now but her burns still hurt. But that wasn't what bothered her. Hatori-san was very intimidating. She never knew what to say to him. And he always sounded like he was mad at her.

"Erin-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru said happily placing down about 15 plates of food. There was rice, onigiri, fish, tomagoyaki, and more western breakfast foods like pancakes and sausage. Why did she make so much food? Erin wondered. She quietly moved her homework and grabbed a little of everything.

"That's a weird name Erin. It's western." Kyo said looking at her. "Where'd you get a name like that?" He asked.

"Well Kyo if you used your brain you would know her parents gave her that name when she was born." Shigure said slyly as he was walking in to grab breakfast.

"DAMNIT I knew that! I just never see anyone with western names here. It sounds American and American names are weird." He yelled.

"It's Irish." Erin said quietly and they all looked at her.

"I mean um... it's not American it's Irish. And I know it's weird but I used to live in America when I was very young but when my parents died I had to move here because my moms only brother lives here so I had to live with them." She nervously babbled. She hated explaining her name. It's all she ever did her whole childhood.

They all looked a little sad after her story and she panicked. "I don't remember them. My parents. They died when I was six. Here is the only life I've really known. It's not sad." She said "everyone always asks about my name" she tried to explain but her voice kept getting quieter.

"Well I think Erin is a beautiful name and it's exotic. Like a rare beautiful flower!" Shigure said excitedly. And Kyo rolled his eyes. Just shut up and eat your breakfast you damn dog."

Yuki came downstairs and Tohru made him a plate. "Erin-san hows your homework going? Do you need any help?" Yuki asked kindly.

Erin shook her head. "No I'm okay." She said quietly. She wasn't but Yuki-san was a year younger than her she couldn't ask him for help. She was sure she could figure it out.

Breakfast continued with many kinds of conversations but Erin just quietly observed. She didn't mind though. She faintly smiled at the teasing from Shigure and how Tohru's face would get red every time it was directed to her. As Tohru went to clean up she bought Erin another glass of orange juice after noticing her cup was empty. Erin smiled. She never had anyone take care of her like this.

She rested her head on the kotatsu and looked out the window. The snow was falling hard and piling up. Maybe Hatori-san wouldn't be able to make it today and she could relax or try to walk around more. She could walk but Hatori-san forbid it. She had to stay off her ankle as much as possible to "reduce risk of further injury." So he basically wanted to be a human vegtable. She looked at the clock again 10:15 am. She had time before he came. She grabbed her empty glass and went to get up to put it away.

"Don't even think about getting up." A stern voice said

Erin gasped and dropped the glass and watched it rolled to the doctors feet. She sat down swiftly and hung her head.

He sighed "I know it feels better but you could re injure it again if you're not careful." He said as he kneeled beside her and sarted taking supplies out of his medical bag.

Erin looked at her feet. Why was he here early? She wanted to ask but he made her so nervous all the words got caught in her throat. She couldn't even look at him.

He glanced at her. "I'm sorry for coming early. I wanted to beat the weather but it seems to be piling up fast. My car could barely make it up the road to the house." He stated as if reading her mind.

She looked at him. "I'm fine I should be able to leave here soon." She said quietly.

He didn't answer that. He just got to work on changing her bandages and reapplying ointment on the burns. "These may leave scars" he frowned. As he finished up the rest of his work. "I want to listen to your lungs." He said holding a stethoscope to her chest.

She breathed in. "Just as I thought you have asthma. Your airways are very constricted. I'm going to prescribe you an abuteral inhaler and we'll see if that helps." He said writing it down.

"So am I going to be able to go back to school Monday?" She asked slightly looking up at him.

"As long as you relax your ankle I don't see why not" he said and Erin sighed. Now she really had to get that homework done.

"Oh! Hatori-san you're here. Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked

Hatori raised his hand. "No thank you Honda-san I should get going before the roads get worse" he said.

Shigure laughed coming out of his study. "Actually Ha-san they just closed the main roads down because of the snow. Too many accidents. So looks like you'll be staying here tonight."

Erin and Hatori both mentally groaned and Shiguré knew it. "You guys look so grim. Come on it'll be fun!" He said excitedly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori groaned and rolled over uncomfortably on the sleeping mat, trying to get comfortable. It was an impossible task. The bed mat was a lumpy and Shigure's study was unkempt. He was afraid he would get fleas if he laid there much longer. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He got up and peered down the hall. A single light was on.

Who could possibly be up at this hour? It was well past midnight. It was probably Shigure. His sleep schedule was way off. Well he wasn't gonna sleep so he might as well make tea and sit with him. As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to not see Shigure but Erin at the kotatsu. She was fustrated and violently erasing something and swearing quietly.

She hadn't seen him. He contemplated going back to his room. But he really didn't want to lay on that uncomfortable bed mat anymore. And he was curious to see what she was so upset about. Although he had the feeling she was scared of him. He inwardly sighed. He was used to it.

He gave a small cough as he entered and her head shot up and looked at him. Her eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry I woke you. I'll go back to my room." She said bowing her head.

"You're fine I couldn't sleep. Just coming in for some tea. Would you like some?" He asked as she slowly sat back down. She paused and then nodded.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked looking down at the textbooks and papers. "Ah homework." He answered himself. He sighed and remembered all the nights he stayed up late helping Ayame and Shigure with they're homework. They always pushed everything to the last minute and he always felt bad so always got roped in to help.

"It's due Monday and I'm quite behind.." she said barely louder than a whisper. She said taking the cup of tea.

"I'm surprised you didn't have Yuki offer you his help." Hatori stated.

"He did but... I don't want his help" she sighed. Hatori raised a brow at her. "He's a... a year younger than me. It makes me feel stupid.

Hatori nodded and remembered all the third years he tutored in his first year of high school. He wondered if they felt like that too.

Hatori glanced at Erin and realized this is the longest conversation they've ever had. She was quiet a lot and barely ever talked to him. He watched her staring awkwardly out into space looking for something to say and noticed her scratching her hand again.

"I can help." He offered she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Really? You'd do that?" She exclaimed. Hatori was almost taken a back by how greatful she looked. He looked at her face. She had freckles. He hadn't noticed that before. Her eyes were also red and puffy. Had she been crying? Here all alone? He felt something inside shifting but he stoped it and closed the lid. He slipped back into his masked self. And regained control.

"I don't see why not. Besides I told you to get rest. And sitting here all night isn't rest." He said sternly. Her eyes fell as she noticed the change in his voice and nodded. She handed him some math papers she was struggling with. "Ah Algerbra." He said and reviewed over it while she organized the papers. With the snow still falling outside the windows behind her Hatori thought of Kana's famous question.

"Tell me... when the snow melts what does it become?" He asked. Erin looked at him confused. Then looked out the window at the snow falling. "Isn't it water?" She said looking at him confused. He had a ghost of a smile. She said the same answer he did those years ago. She looked back out the window. "I hate when the snow melts. It makes me sad. Winter is my favorite season. And it's always a little sad to see all the beautiful snow melt. I feel like people always hate it but I appreciate it. All those individual snowflakes forming into one thing... and then they all melt away..." she said quietly.

Alarmed at his surprised look she turned pink. " I didn't want to make that depressing. It's just I really do love the snow I always wanted to play in it but Aunt Mitsu never let me when I was younger. Maybe that's why I underestimated how much damage it could do." She said glancing at her frostburns.

"I like the winter too. I prefer it over the summer heat... Now about these algerbra problems." He started explaining as the snow fell. And for the first time in a long time it didn't hurt him to see it fall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was about 9:00 when Erin woke up. She yawned she had been up late working on her homework with Hatori-San. But she understood it better now. Erin slowly got up. And limped downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast. They were all laughing and joking as they usually did. Hatori rolled his eyes but you could tell he was enjoying the teasing.

Erin sighed feeling left out. She wished she had a family of her own. She couldn't just hop into someone else's. She turned to go back upstairs until- "Erin-Chan! You're awake! Come eat!" Tohru said with a smile. Already making her a plate and grabbing the orange juice. Erin slowly walked as normally as she could not wanting to limp in front of Hatori fearing a lecture. She sat at the table stifling a yawn.

Tohru laid out a plate of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled salmon and some pickles. As she ate she met eyes with Hatori. He was watching her till she dropped his gaze.

"How are you getting to school tomorrow?" Hatori asked her. She looked around unsure if he was talking to her. "Oh uh I don't know walk I guess." She said continuing to eat her food ending the conversation.

"You can walk with us Erin-san" Yuki said smiling "If you can keep up with that bum leg you got" Kyo snarked. Erin could've kicked him for making that comment.

"I don't know if I want you walking that far. I'll drive you." Hatori said flatly. Erin nearly spit out her breakfast. "No I'll be fine... I'm sure Hatori-San is busy" she mumbled.

"It's still icy and how would you walk 2 miles on a twisted ankle?" Hatori asked. Erin crossed her arms in defeat. "Okay" She said quietly. She didn't get Hatori. Why was he so concerned about her? First helping her with her homework, now driving her? He was strange. And intimidating. But he must care about people... maybe under that stoic facade theres a vulnerable person who's hurting and cares about others? Maybe he is just like frozen snow, you just need to melt it away to see the real him. She smirked to herself, having a feeling everyone was already aware of the snow analogy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sohma Curse

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while! My fanfiction app where I type all the chapters glitched and deleted everything I had written for chapter 3! (Sobs) I was almost done and now I have to retype the whole thing! Ugh.**

 **Anyway I am determined to finish it ASAP so I'm chaining myself down and forcing myself to write! Lol. Luckily I'm off of work today so I have no excuse to get distracted!**

 **Without further ado here's chapter 3!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 3: The Sohma Curse

Erin was almost dozing off in her algerbra class. Why was it so boring? Suddenly, the loud bell jolted her awake.

She looked at the clock, 2:30. She packed up her bookbag and got ready to leave for the day. It was Friday thankfully. This week had flown by. She felt like she had so much make up work to do. She had been staying up late still trying to finish it. And Hatori wasn't around to help her. Not that she would ask him for help.

She rubbed her eyes. She had to stop sleeping in class. As she walked out she got nervous. Hatori was going to be there to pick her up as usual. He was never late. She sighed. Driving with him was so awkward. She never knew what to say and he was very intimidating.

Maybe she could think of a way to get out of riding home with him. Maybe make up an excuse to stay after school. Or maybe say she has to pick up pads. That always makes men squirm. Yes that was a great idea. She snickered to herself. Besides it's not like she needed a ride home, her ankle was fine now.

She ran into Tohru on her way out. "Oh Erin-Chan! Hi!" She said happily and Erin smiled. She listened to Tohru babble about dinner and going to work and needing more rice. "Oh I'm going to the store I need.. some stuff I'll get rice." Erin offered.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly make you do that!" Tohru said going pale. Erin smiled "I'm already gonna be there." She said.

Eventually Tohru caved and gave Erin Shigure's card which she used to buy groceries. As Erin walked out she studied the gold card. She knew this was one of those fancy cards you got at those private banks. How much money did the Sohmas have? She shoved it into her backpack and tried not to slip on the many ice patches outside.

Erin saw a group of girls giggling and whispering. And she saw what they were looking at. Her heart stopped when she saw Hatori leaning against his black car in a full suit. He was smoking a cigarette and had his cell phone flipped open.

He was extremely handsome. He made Erin's heart race. But she refused to get a dumb school girl crush on him. He was like 8 years older than her. Plus he was weird. Enough said. She walked up to him boldly. She stood next to him and looked up at him. Why'd he have to be so tall? She was tall or so she thought but he was still taller.

Upon seeing her he closed his phone and stomped on his cigarette. "You ready?" He asked flatly opening the door for her.

"I actually got errands to run" she said shrugging and he raised a brow at her.

"I'll give you a ride, what store do you need to go to? My afternoon is clear." He said matter of factly.

"Nah you don't have to I need to get Tohru rice and then I also need pads and stuff..you know girl things." She said inwardly laughing. She couldn't wait to see him get taken aback and awkward. Hatori blinked. "We'll stop at the grocery store they have menstrual supplies there. Get in." He deadpanned.

Erin sighed and got in. She rested the back of her head on the seat. How could she forget he was a doctor! Of course period stuff wouldn't gross him out. She thought mentally cursing herself. "Menstural supplies" who in their right mind called it that?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin stood awkwardly looking at the pads in the grocery store holding the bag of rice. She would need some soon but she didn't want to buy them in front of _him._ She rolled her eyes. And grabbed some small boxes. She threw them into the basket Hatori was holding her face tomato red.

"What's wrong?" He asked without moving his gaze from reading the back of a vitamin bottle. "Nothing." She mumbled. She looked up at him reading the bottle of vitamin C. She noticed he was holding it up to the right side of his face, instead of in the center where people normally look at things.

"Do you need glasses?" She asked tilting her head slightly. He looked up surprised. "I do have them." In a tone that seemed he didn't want to continue talking about it. He thew the vitamins into the basket.

"I don't need those." Erin stared.

"I do. And you should take some. Don't you take vitamins?" He asked and Erin shook her head. "Well you should." He deadpanned. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Did you get everything you need?" Hatori asked and she nodded before eying a chocolate chip muffin. She gasped "these are my favorite!!" She said happily. She reached into her bag counting the spare change she had. Hatori reaches around her and grabbed the muffins and put it in a bag.

"I'll get it for you. All done?" He asked. Erin's has almost hit the floor. "You don't have to" she said quietly but he was already in line checking out.

Seeing Hatori in a grocery store was quite weird. She couldn't really imagine him doing mundane everyday chores like grocery shopping. He wasn't dressed like he should be at the grocery store. She saw a bunch of women eyeing him and smiling as they walked past. He didn't even notice.

Erin looked at her reflection in the glass of the front door. She was ugly with pale skin and freckles. Her brown hair was too long and always tangled no matter how many times she brushed it. Erin knew a guy who looked like Hatori or the rest of the Sohmas was way outta her league.

Hatori handed her the small muffin bag as he walked out the store. She accepted it and followed in his wake. "Thank you" She said bowing her head. He smiled slightly.

As they walked to the car, 3 girls on their phones laughing and gossiping walked past almost bumping into Hatori. Erin was about to tell him to watch out. However, it was like he was already aware of their presence and quickly stepped out of their way.

"That was impressive." Erin laughed slightly. She looked up at him to him standing rigidly, like he just had a near miss with a bus not a group of 14 year old girls.

Before Erin could ask him what was up he snapped out of it and continued loading the groceries into his trunk. Erin shrugged it off. However, the more time she spent with Hatori she realized he had odd mannerisms. Like how he drove a western car, or the vitamins, his manners, and how he maneuvers around people. Were all the Sohmas like this?

But then again what was it her business. What could she compare to against the wealthy Sohma family. She was homeless. She got into the car and took out her muffin.

"Would you like some?" Erin asked as he got into the car. "No, thank you though." He said curtly. Erin nodded and took a bite.

"You didn't have to get me this." Erin said quietly. Suddenly feeling like a free loader.

"I think I can afford a muffin." Hatori stated. "I didn't think you couldn't." Erin mumbled. Why did he always state the obvious like that? She rolled her eyes for the millionth time it seemed as they drove home in silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they arrived at Shigure's house Erin quickly stuck her bag of stuff into her backpack. And walked inside following Hatori.

"Oh you're back!" Shigure said excitedly. "Hello Shigure-San" Erin smiled. Shigure and Hatori continued to talk but Erin tuned them out. She sits and takes an orange off the kotatsu and begins peeling it while watching tv. She should start her homework so she's not up late again.

Hatori and Shigure walked over to the kotatsu still talking. "You worry to much Ha-San. Everything will be fine." Shigure reassured. Hatori made a small noise and rolled his eyes.

"Erin-Chan! I had something I wanted to talk to you about." Shigure said sitting at the table.

"What is your plan now? Where are you going to go?" He pryed slightly.

Erin paused her mouth going dry. She hadn't really thaught much about her next steps. She had gotten too comfortable living here. She forgot she was nothing to them but a charity. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother. I can leave today. Right now actually. I'm suppose I can drop out of school and work. Then get some place to live." She said holding back tears.

"I'll go pack up my things." Erin said flatly getting up. Shigure started laughing.

"Hold your horses Erin. I'm not kicking you out." He said through laughing fits. "If anything the plan you told me is awful and you should seriously reconsider." He said again suddenly serious.

"Huh?" Erin said taken aback. Was her plan that bad? She thought it was reasonable at the least.

"Well since you have no better ideas why don't you stay here?" He said with a smile.

"Stay here? Like permanently?!" She yelled shocked. "I couldn't! I mean I can't impose on you like that and I-I-I" She stuttered her mind racing so fast her mouth couldn't keep up. She started scratching at her hand as she tried to slow her mind down and find words.

"Erin please it's not an inconvenience. We want you to stay. We can't just let you out on the streets. What kind of men would we be if we let you do that? Well I wouldn't be able to like with myself." Shigure said sadly clutching his chest.

Erin studied the two men in front of her, remembering when she first woke up here a little more than a week ago. It's been a really short time and they were just able to invite her to move in? She had never dreamed of getting out of her aunt and uncles house. And now that she was free from there she could finally choose where she wanted to be. She wanted to be here. She liked it at Shigure's house. But she didn't want to impose on them. They didn't even know her.

"Well I'm glad that was decided." Shigure smiled as Erin's mouth gaped. She didn't even answer yes yet! He just assumed! Erin slumped. "Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" She asked. Almost no one wanted to take her in after her parents died in that accident. So she couldn't imagine someone so willingliy invite her to stay.

Shigure just smiled and started eating an orange. Erin glanced at Hatori who was silent during this discussion but he avoided her gaze. Erin went back to her orange thinking about her situation.

"Oh that reminds me I have some personal matters to take care of. Excuse me." Shigure said bowing his head and leaving the room.

Erin looked at Hatori again. He met her gaze and Erin dropped it. He looked angry.

"Erin. Shigure, well he's irresponsible and doesn't understand consequences. He's always been like that, ever since he was a child. He's always been pushing boundaries. But trust me when I say this the Sohma's are not a family you want to interfere with. Before you come to regret coming to us, leave." He said very serious.

Erin stared at him blankly. And saw the pain in his eyes. Did he always look so hurt? What did he mean by the Sohmas aren't who you want to interfere with? What's wrong with them? Why couldn't he tell her?

"I don't understand." She said quietly.

"You can't and won't. It's best if you go back to your family. You'll be safer there." He said flatly.

Erin grew angry. She swore she would never go back there. And they weren't her family. She hated them.

"I'm not going back." She said quietly looking up slightly at him. Tears stung at her eyes "I can't." She looked out at the cold winter afternoon and sighed, trying to compose herself. Hatori's face softened slightly.

"Then please excuse me. I should be going home now." He said bowing his head slightly and getting up to leave.

"Wait! Please I don't understand." She asked, quickly getting up confused. She went to walk towards him and grab his arm. However she tripped over her school bag causing her to fall forward.

It all happened so fast. She crashed into Hatori's back and went to grab onto his suit to catch her self. But the strangest thing happened he just vanished and she crashed onto the floor, her head smacking the floor. Her ankle screamed in pain as it wasn't fully healed and she yelped in pain, while rubbing her head.

"Thanks for just letting me"- she started to say but realized Hatori was gone. She looked down at her hands and realized she was still clutching his suit jacket. She looked on the floor and all of his clothes were laying there crumpled.

"Hatori-san?" She said quietly looking around. She heard a rustling noise. She looked at his pile of clothes and saw them moving slightly. She pulled his dress shirt out of the way to find a tiny brown seahorse.

Erin screamed.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Alright that didn't take too long!! I started that on Tuesday and now it's Friday lol. You know I'm actually glad I had to rewrite it. It's so much better than what I originally had!!! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Transformations

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is late I was sick last weekend so I didn't get to write! And I can't really write during the week cause work and stuff haha.**

 **But anyway here it is! Chapter 4! We're really moving along! I feel this is the last "hump" chapter. Now that Erin will know about the curse we can get into her involment with the zodiac curse.**

 **I hope you enjoy!!!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 4: Transformation

Shigure ran into the kitchen to see his fears confirmed. Erin's face was pale as she gaped at the tiny brown seahorse.

Erin didn't know what to do or think. She just stared in shock. What happened? She thought over and over and over again.

How hard did she hit her head? Her mouth moved but no words came out. "What. Happend?" Was all she could get out.

Shigure laughed a little at her reaction, remembering Tohru when she found out.

Erin continued to stare at the seahorse. Was it fake? She poked it and it moved. She yelped and jumped back.

"And here I thought Ha'ri would be better at dodging clumsy girls." Shigure laughed. Erin looked up at him. "Clumsy?" Was all she could get out. What was he talking about?

"Now before you freak out this is totally-" Shigure started. But he was cut off by Kyo and Tohru walking in.

"I can't believe work was canceled! I guess since it's been so cold the heater broke." Tohru said surprised as they walked in, just as Erin backed up to the door. She had to get out of here. But she ran into Kyo instead.

"Hey watch out!" He started to yell, but it was too late. _POOF!_ "Oh no Kyo!" Tohru yelled as Erin saw an orange cat. She screamed again. What's going on here?!

The cat who was Kyo hissed and ran out the kitchen knocking over the pans and dishes sending them crashing to the floor. "The dishes!" Tohru exclaimed and hurosd to save the rest, as Erin watched the complete and utter chaos unfold in front of her.

Shigure made a small joke and something about the cats out of the bag. Erin was to lost in thought to notice. She must've hit her head very hard. Maybe she passed out and this was some very weird dream. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly. Her anxiety was going crazy in all the confusion and she started scratching her hand again.

 _Wake up!_ She demanded herself. She had to be dreaming. She shut her eyes tight. This was a dream right? It had to be a dream. _Wake up, wake up, wake-_

"Erin." The stern voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see a barefoot Hatori in his slacks and hastily buttoned shirt. The cat was gone but the broken dishes still scattered the floor. The only reminder of all the chaos.

Hatori grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside and shut the door. It was getting dark now, and it was cold and snowing. Erin didnt even notice the cold, or the clouds of air surrounding her from her heavy breathing.

Hatori didn't look at her. He just lit a cigarette and leaned against the back rail of Shigure's back porch. He took a long drag and for a minute they just stood there in the snow as Erin collected her thoughts. And arranged the millions of questions she had.

"What you just saw was the Sohma curse." He said flatly, answering her unasked question. He didn't look at her as she processed what he meant by "Sohma curse"

Her mouth opened but he cut her off. "The Sohma family is possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac. There are 13 cursed members of the junishi. Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and I are members of that curse. We transform when hugged by a member of the opposite sex." He stated looking out into the snowy woods.

Erin slowly began to process what he was saying. If Hatori turned into a seahorse when in contact with a girl, it would explain the odd way he maneuvers around people.

"I'm sorry Erin. But this isn't something you're allowed to know. I was hoping you never found out I"- he cut himself off, trying not to think about what he'd be ordered to do if Akito found out that she knows.

Erin saw the pain in his eyes. She laughed a tiny bit. Hatori raised a brow at her. "I'm sorry. I just really thought I was going crazy. I was really worried. But I guess that was normal?" She asked with a faint smile.

Hatori surprised himself by laughing a bit to, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Normal. Odd word to use." He collected himself though and went back to his usual stern self. "Erin. I am serious though. You shouldn't be involved with the Sohma's. Now you understand why I wanted you to leave. We're bizarre, sinister, and cursed. An evil shadow looms over this family." He said flatly.

Erin paused thinking about the curse. Was it just turning into animals? Or much more than that?

"Well I can't leave now. But I'm sure I'll make arrangements soon to get out of your hair. For now I'm content. A little shocked and confused about the whole animal thing but, I think the prognosis of me living is good." She said softly her cheeks bright red from the cold. "I don't think I'll ever regret meeting you and your family. You're all very kind." She said smiling slightly looking up at him.

Hatori noticed her flushed red cheeks against her pale skin. Her dark hair and dark pink lips was a contrast to her pale complexion. She even had snowflakes in her hair. He blinked and recollected his thoughts. He took anoither drag of his cigarette.

After a few moments of looking at the sky she smiled. "I really do love the snow." She said and then bowed slightly and took her leave inside. Hatori sighed and stubbed his cigarette.

Hatori was walking on very thin ice. Had he not learned his lesson the first time. He held a hand to his injured eye. Akito would have to know about this. And he would have to erase her memories, just like every other time someone discovered the secret.

He knew that. So why was he starting to grow fond of her? Why did he think about her? He barely knew her. And what about Kana? He loved her and that ended horribly. His brows furrowed as he looked at the snow. He didn't deserve to be happy. He had to live as the frozen snow. This was his promise he had made. And one he intended to keep.

He took one last look at the snow and went inside to see Tohru setting dinner on the table.

The rest of night went calmly with everyone eating. It wasn't until Erin almost spit her drink at a sudden thought.

"Wait a minute. A seahorse isn't part of the Chinese zodiac." She exclaimed suddenly.

Shigure bursted out laughing and Hatori looked away in embarrassment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shigure stood in The Sohma main house awkwardly pacing. He never got nervous. He always had a plan. However it wasn't a part of his plan for Erin to find them. And it defiantly wasn't part of his plan for Hatori to take a liking to her.

Of course, Shigure knew that Hatori was probably unaware of these feelings. He was more stubborn than him when came to feelings. Hatori would never admit it. And Shigure had more work to do with them both.

Shigure saw how Hatori was acting with her on his back porch. He hadn't seen him like that with anyone but Kana. Hatori has very subtle and small ways of showing his feelings towards people. Most people would overlook them. However, lucky for him Shigure had been studying Hatori his whole life and could pick up the subtle hints he dropped. Understanding and using people was one of Shigure's many talents.

And if Erin has the effect on Hatori like Tohru has had on Kyo and Yuki the curse would be broken sooner than Shigure planned.

There was just one problem. Akito. How would he get him on board with Erin living with him and knowing about the secret?

The maid came out to walk Shigure into Akito's room, and he followed down the long darkened hall. Shigure walked this hall a lot. However, today it reminded him about that day. The day Hatori and Kana asked permission to get married. He remembered Kana being excited and Hatori being uptight and nervous.

Shigure had teased him about being so nervous. Even made jokes towards the two. Shigure remembered walking behind them and watching them together. Shigure also remembered Hatori looking back at him before they entered. Shigure had given him a nod of encouragement.

Shigure knew that was the last time he looked into both of his eyes. Shigure frowned at the memory but shook it off as he entered. He knew he had to at least do this for his friend. He deserved to find happiness again.

"Akito, I've come to visit again" He said with a sly smile as he walked towards the figure by the window. It was showtime.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"But how? There's no way he just agreed" Hatori's usual stoic voice gave way to genuine surprise. Shigure smiled. He could practically hear his jaw hitting the floor, even over the phone.

"Yes. Ha'ri I've told you like twice now." Shigure playfully stated, while twirling the phone wire with his finger. "He said he trusts me and it's alright." Shigure said smiling. Hatori scoffed on the other end of the line.

"What's the catch?" Hatori asked. Shigure laughed. "Hatori you worry way to much. Just relax and let me handle everything." Shigure said in a playful tone. Hatori made a noise than hung up.

Shigure exhaled. Hatori was always suspicious. And he never trusted him.

"I believe this might be a valuable opportunity for Hatori. Hatori is loyal to me. And after what happened the last time, well let's just say I'm sure he's learned what happens when you betray me. So if you want to let this girl be there than I'll allow it. But let Hatori know this. If he thinks he can find true happiness with this dumb girl and falls for her, I'll take his other eye."

Shigure shuttered at the memory of Akito's words. He looked out at the winter snow on the ground.

"I'm sure everything will work out" Shigure said to himself smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he always angry when getting off the phone with Shigure? He sighed.

What was he and Akito planning behind his back? He hated feeling like he was being played or lied to. He sighed again and closed his file. He looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. Usually he would get Erin from school but, today was Saturday.

He closed his files. He hated weekends. The clinic was closed and Akito was usually occupied by Kureno or Shigure. Ayame would sometimes come to visit him. However Hatori pushed the thought away. He didn't have the energy to deal with Ayame right now.

Hatori's mind wandered to what Erin would be doing if she were at his house. He smiled slightly. She's so shy she'd probably just quietly sit at the table scratching her hand like she always does.

He paused then furrowed his brows. Didn't she hurt herself by doing that? He would have to check next time and try to break her of the bad habit.

"Ha'ri!! Are you home?" Momiji's excited voice pulled Hatori out of his thoughts.

"In my office." Hatori said flatly opening the file back up. Momiji ran in huffing. "Ha'ri... is... it... true?" He said between deep breathes.

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Is what true? And how many times have I told you not to run around the grounds?" Hatori questioned not looking up from his file.

Momiji bowed. "You're right I'm sorry." He said taking a seat in his usual spot. "And I heard that Shi-Chan has a new girl living with him! Tohru was telling me at school yesterday. And just now I heard maids talking about it. So is it true?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes it is true. She's been there a few weeks now. Her name is Erin." Hatori deadpanned. Momiji's jaw hit the floor.

"Ha'ri!! You've known about this for weeks and you haven't told me?!" He said upset. Hatori sighed. "Momiji it's not my job to keep you updated on everything that goes on in Shigure's house." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well what's she like? What's she look like? Is she really nice? I wanna meet her! Please let me meet her Ha'ri pleeeaasssee!" He whined.

"Momiji I'm sure you'll meet her the next time you go over to Shigure's house." Hatori stated. Why was he asking him all these questions?

"Well then I'll go over there now! I must meet her!" He exclaimed as he ran out the room.

"Momiji! Wait!" Hatori tried to stop him but he was already out the door. He hastily grabbed his things and inwardly cursed. He would have to go with Momiji to make sure he behaved, or he would start bouncing off the walls and overwhelm her.

Hatori jogged outside and stopped Momiji. "I'll give you a ride." He told him and Momiji happily jumped into his car.

Momiji asked question after question and kept asking him if Erin was pretty. Which Hatori didn't know how to answer. He refused to reveal his thoughts and feelings to a child like Momiji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think! Oh and thanks for the follows and likes! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Years

**Hey everyone! I'm alive! I'm sorry for the delay work is busy and I was sick so weekends just got away from me. Luckily I went on a trip to Canada for a long weekend (got lots of inspiration) So being in the car for 8 hours straight gave me plenty of time to catch up!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4! Like I said I feel we're finally over the hump as you could say. Erin knows about the curse now she's living at Shigure's house, all the beginning and explanatory stuff has happened. Now we can get to the good stuff like her meeting the zodiac members and continue building her and Hatori's relationship ;)**

 **Anyways lol but yeah I hope to make the chapters longer starting now because I feel they've been too short so imma try to lengthen them a bit. But yeah let's get on where we left off. Enter Momiji!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 5: New Years

"Oh I guess that does make a lot more sense." Erin sighed hanging her head.

Yuki smiled. "It's actually a pretty confusing problem even I get stuck on it sometimes." He said but Erin doubted him. He probably never got confused when it came to math homework like Erin did.

All her homework was due Monday. She had no choice but to ask Yuki for help. Hatori wasn't around and who knows the next time he would visit. So, she swallowed her pride and asked him. He explained it very slowly and let her ask any questions, so it helped a lot. She actually understood now, somewhat.

Erin thanked Yuki and bowed her head slightly as Tohru set out dinner. She set out grilled fish, rice, pickled vegtables, and a hot spicy korean styled soup Erin didn't know the name of. Erin smiled. Tohru's cooking was the best. And she always made so much.

"You damn rat! That was my plate!" Kyo yelled. Yuki looked down surprised at the plate in his hand then smiled slightly. "Oh well you should have held onto it better you stupid cat" he said slyly.

Kyo stormed into the kitchen. "Keep it! I don't wanna eat anything you touched anyway!" He yelled. Erin watched Tohru console him and then watched Shigure bounce in talking about how he's grateful for a delicious meal made by his flower.

Erin had been thinking about the curse a lot. It's hard to believe the three of them and Hatori were all animals of the zodiac. It just didn't make any sense. She imagined a younger Shigure turning into an excitable puppy and running around.

It was a funny thought but it left her thinking more. Is there more to this curse than turning into animals? Hatori said a dark shadow loomed over the family. And he warned her to get out. But why? There had to be more to all of this.

Were they all hurting under their smiles? They can't like being cursed. How would they ever find love? To never be held by the person you love and care for most? How much would that hurt a person. Erin sat deep in thought. She wanted to know more about the Sohma's. Her natural curiousity getting the better of her.

Holding her rice bowl close to her, her mind wandered about the mysterious Sohma curse. She hadn't realized how zoned out she had gotten as she thought about the different animals in the zodiac-

"Hallo!! We're here!" A cheerful voice yelled pulling Erin out of her thoughts. She quickly turned her head to see a blond boy running into the house waving and smiling.

"Ah great! What are you doing here? No one invited you! Go home!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyooo your so mean! Where are your manners? I'm a guest!" The boy whined as Kyo rolled his eyes "You're no guest! You have to actually be invited to be considered a guest!" Kyo scoffed crossing his arms.

"Oh Momiji! Would you like some dinner?" Tohru said cheerfully.

Momiji nodded and made himself a place at the table. "Ah don't offer him food! Then he'll never leave!" Kyo groaned.

"Kyo, you could learn to be a little nicer. I came to meet your new friend! And offer my services to be her new BFF!" Momiji yelled excitedly. He looked over to Erin who was still staring blankly at the whole situation, holding her rice bowl.

Who was this person? He was obviously someone they knew. Was he a Sohma as well? He definitely looked like one. He was a good looking young boy like all the Sohmas. What was with these people and their genetics? Maybe he was a member of the zodiac as well.

Erin was taken back by his loudness and the way he was so upfront with his statement. Everyone in the room seemed to be looking at her. Like they were waoting for her to say something. She could feel her face turning red as she began to nervously scratch her hand.

"Momiji you're not to go running off like that." A familiar voice spoke.

They all glanced at Hatori walking in brushing stray snowflakes off his coat.

"Oh hello Hatori would you like some dinner? I made plenty!" Tohru stated happily, walking into the kitchen.

"There's never a quiet moment in this house" Yuki sighed eating his soup.

After Tohru served Momiji and Hatori everyone sat at the kotatsu. "Oh Ha'ri I'm so glad you come to visit me at my home. I feel like I never get to see you anymore." Shigure cooed playfully. Hatori frowned slightly.

"Yes well I've been avoiding you." He deadpanned and Shigure clutched his chest "Oh Ha'ri how your words break my tender heart" he cried.

"Would you stop crying geez you're suppossed to be an adult!" Kyo yelled.

Erin noticed Momiji kept glancing at her. She realized she hadn't said a single word since he came in. She tried to think of something to say, but her words just wouldn't come out.

"So Momiji you came to see Erin?" Shigure prodded. Momiji smiled. "Yes! I wanted to introduce myself! I'm Momiji Sohma! Pleasure to make your aquiantence!!" He shouted and Erin blinked in surprise at the sudden volume change. Hatori shot Momiji a look.

Momiji realized he was being loud and his cheeks turned pink. But Erin smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you" She said happily.

Momiji hopped up and down. "Oh I'm so excited we're gonna be friends okay? Best friends!" He yelled leaping into her arms.

"Momiji don't-" Hatori started before _POOF!_ Erin gasped as she jumped back dropping the yellow bunny on the floor.

"Ah gee do you have to do that every time you're here?! First with Tohru now Erin too?" Kyo scoffed.

Erin laughed trying to play it off l, but it will definitely take her a while to get used to the everyone turning into animals thing.

Erin watched Momiji hop all over Kyo and on the table before Hatori grabbed him. "Go on and go get changed." He said sternly.

Momiji hopped off sadly "Ha'ri you're so dull."

"Ugh every time he's here he gives me a headache" Kyo sighed. "For once I can agree with that." Yuki mumbled.

Erin picked her rice bowl back up and watched Tohru excuse herself to wash the dishes, and Yuki and Kyo follow suit.

Erin quietly listened to Shigure's and Hatori's discussion.

"How are the New Years preparations going? I haven't been by to see. I can't believe it's in 2 days." Shigure stated.

"New Years?" Erin questioned, and they looked at her. She had completely forgot about the holiday. "Yes. New Years is quite the event at The Sohma estate." Hatori said lighting a cigarette.

"It's only the best day ever!" Momiji exclaimed while tying the bow tie he was wearing.

"Oh you're back" Shigure smiled.

Momiji's eyes grew wide with excitment recalling all the events. "There's fireworks, entertainers, paper lanterns, lots of food, sparklers, dancing, oh! And there's the zodiac banquet too! This year is me and Ha'ri's turn to dance!" He exclaimed.

Erin raised a brow at the word dance. And Hatori shook his head "it's nothing to get that excited about." He said flatly sipping his soup.

"Don't listen to Ha'ri. It's amazing! Fire eaters and trapezee oh! And since it's the year of the dragon there will be a huge paper dragon puppet! Everyone in the whole Sohma family will be there! Inside and outside!" Momiji exclaimed.

Erin thought about inside and outside. What did Momiji mean by that? She glanced at Hatori but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to what Momiji was saying. He seemed to be enjoying the soup. It was a spicy korean soup. Maybe he liked spicy food.

Erin really couldn't imagine Hatori having favorites of anything. He was always so stern and cold, it's almost like u forgot he was a person with likes and dislikes.

"Oh Erin they even have lots of music too!" Momiji's voice pulled her from her thoughts. He was still talking about the party.

"Sounds wonderful" Erin smiled. A party that extravegent for New Years? They must be loaded. She thought to herself. Erin had never been to such a prestigious party like that. She remembered celebrating a few New Years with her parents when she was younger. But once she moved in with her aunt and uncle that changed.

They didn't care much about her. They never considered her part of their family. They would always take their daughter and son out New Year's Eve and leave her all alone. She always dreamed about going to an amazing New Years party. Instead of watching the fireworks and hearing the New Years bells ring, all alone.

"Oh that's right me and Kyo are going to Shishou's house for New Years" Tohru said entering the conversation.

"Oh really? Well with Yuki going with me to the main house I guess that leaves Erin-chan home all alone." Shigure said sadly.

"All alone?" Hatori said raising an eyebrow. He had slight concern in his voice. He didn't like the idea of Erin being all alone.

"Oh I'll be fine. I'm used to it. I actually have my own plans." She said with a smile.

"Well glad we have that figured out" Shigure said smiling as the conversation continued on. Hatori still glanced at Erin. Wondering what plans she could possibly have.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin gently placed the New Years cakes on the temple ground. She exhaled and the warm air steamed in the frozen December night. She kneeled before her parents grave brushing the stray snowflakes of the cold stone.

Erin sighed again. It was New Years Eve. It also happened to be the anniversery of her parents death. They had been gone for twelve years. She was only 6 when they past. She wish she could've known them more.

Erin also contemplated if she should've told everyone about her coming here, but decided against it. If they knew this was the plans she had... well that would just look pathetic.

She looked up at the night sky. She visited this temple every New Years. But this year she wasn't going back to her aunts and uncles house.

She held her knees close to her chest. As the memories of the yelling and cursing filled her head. The way he grabbed her arm and threw her down and the sound of breaking glass.

Erin closed her eyes tight and scratched her hand to distract herself from the thoughts. Sharp pain stung at her hand and she saw blood drip down. She got up quickly and ran off from the temple.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she jogged off through the snowy streets.

She hasn't had an anxiety attack in a while. Even now she's moved away from them she still is scared. What if they found her? They would- they would- she stopped before she could finish the thought.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was down a street she'd never been down before. Her breathing heavy, she looked around. How far did she run?

She was on a dark tree lined street. There was a lot of houses all lining the long street. At the end was a very large building. She could see lights and flashes coming from it.

As she walked closer she was met with a massive gate. It had to be 2 stories high and was followed by an equally high wall stretching for what seemed like forever. She saw the sign _Sohma._ Her eyes widened. This must me the main house.

This is where Hatori and them live?? It was so closed off but she could hear the cheers and music from inside.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" The security man asked looking at his list. "What?" She asked confused. "Oh I'm sorry I'm not going in" She stuttered.

"Well then please leave the premises." He said sternly. Erin bowed her head and walked away along the wall. She kept walking but the wall never ended. How big was this place? She could still hear the music and smell all the food coming from the inside party. She leaned on the wall in defeat. She was hopelessly lost and would never find her way home.

Then behind a bush against the wall she saw a small hole in the wall. She crawled over and looked in. She could see the backs of houses and a few people walking around in the distance. She could fit through easily. But..this would be trespassing.

But if she could find Hatori he could take her home. She knows the Sohmas so it's not like she'd be in _that_ much trouble.

She climbed through and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. She briskly walked past the houses and her jaw hit the floor. There was hundreds of people dancing, celebrating, and watching some of the many entertainers. She saw fire breathers and a giant dragon puppet walking the streets.

People walked past her and gave her dirty looks. She bowed her head and walked out or sight. As she navigated through all the people and partying she came across the largest most lavish louse on the estate.

When no one was looking she crawled through the bushes and landscaping to get to the side window on the building. She ducked down as two people walked by and then peeked through the window. There they were! Shigure, Hatori, and Momiji was there to. She even saw Yuki. There was others there as well. This must be the zodiac banquet they were talking about. Everyone was dressed in fancy New Years robes and talking and laughing.

As she scanned the room thinking of a way to get Hatori's attention she locked eyes with someone. She didn't notice them at first but now it's like he's the only one in the room. A young man with short black hair and cold lifeless eyes that showed no emotion. He looked at her and just smiled and shook his head.

Erin dropped back into the bush quickly. He saw her. Who was that? He didn't even seem alive.

Just then two security guards and some maids came out looking through the bushes. She gasped and held her breath as she slowly backed out of the bush.

"Hey you there stop!" The man yelled sternly. Erin didn't no what to do. But her instincts told her to run. So she turned and started to run. She didn't get very far though as two strong arms grabbed her. She yelped.

"I'll take care of this" a familiar stern voice said. Erin looked up in shock to see Hatori was the one who grabbed her.

"But Sohma-san Lord Akito wishes us to-"

"There's no need for that. She's just a patient. She had called me and asked if I could meet her. She isn't feeling well. Now go." Hatori said strictly.

He then grabbed her hand tightly and led her away without saying a word. He led her into a house and he shut the door behind them.

"Hatori I-"

"Not one word." He said strictly. She shut up and looked down at her feet.

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I thought you had plans tonight" He deadpanned. "Why are you here. This place is dangerous. And outsiders aren't allowed on nights like this. You could've gotten in serious trouble." He said.

Erin swallowed hard. Hatori didn't need to yell his tone was intimidating enough. Tears sprung from her eyes. "I'm sorry I- I just was out and I got lost a-and I passed the house and th- thought if I found you, you woul take me home" she sniffed. "I'm sorry" she bowed low to show her apology.

She then felt a cool firm hand grab her wrist. She looked up as he investigated the bloody scratches on her wrist. It even began to blister because she burned it from scratching so much.

He furrowed his brows looking at it. "Did you do this?" He asked. She nodded slightly. She looked down at all the dirt and rocks that got wedged in the small wound. She didn't even realize till now how much it hurt.

Hatori's face was more sad now than mad. He grabbed a small first aid kit and brought her hand to the sink. He washed it off carefully. It burned but she didn't pull away.

He spent 10 minutes cleaning and dressing her wound and neither of them said a word. Hatori couldn't believe she had managed to sneak into the inside. Didn't she know how dangerous this place was? What would have Akito done to her if they brought her in there? He sighed.

"Keep the bandage on for a few days. I'll be by to change it." He said his tone flat. Erin nodded.

He sat down next to her. "Now tell me what happened." He said.

Erin looked up at him "I was at the temple and well I got lost coming home." She said quietly.

He raised a brow and then his face fell with understanding? Erin couldn't tell.

"New Years Eve is the anniversery of my parents death. It's been 12 years." She said quietly.

"I understand" was all he said as she looked around. The home was kinda empty. It only had the bare essentials. It was very clinical and cold looking.

"Where are we?" She asked. "My house." He replied flatly putting the first aid kit away.

Erin's eyes grew wide. She was covered in mud and leaves. And she didn't even take her shoes off. She bowed and started apologizing profusely. Hatori just raised his hand.

She briskly walked to the door way and removed her shoes. She tried to fix her clothes but to no avail.

She walked back over to him as he turned on a light. He looked at her. In the light he really saw how much of a mess she was. Her hair was in low pig tails and her cheeks were pink from the cold. There was mud on her clothes hair and face. He inwardly sighed.

What was he gonna do now? He couldn't sneak away from the banquet long enough to drive her back to Shigure's. And he didn't trust her enough to find her way back alone. He didn't even know what time it was. And he couldn't wear a watch with the ridiculous robes he had on.

Just then in the distance the New Years bells started ringing. You could hear the cheers in the distance and the fireworks shooting up into the sky.

"Damn." Hatori swore. He needed to get back to the party. Akito will not be happy at his absence. How did he let Erin distract him from getting back on time?

He sighed and attempted to shake the thought of Akito being mad at him.

"Uhm Hatori?" Erin said softly. Surprised to be pulled from his thoughts he looked over to her. She seemed concerned. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I can find my way home." She stated.

He shook his head "No you have a bad track record trying to walk places." He said matter of factly.

"You can stay here for the night. I won't be back till morning. I'll take you home then. I need to get back to the party." He stated.

She stared at him blankly. "You want me to stay here? By myself?" She asked. He nodded. "Take anything you need. I'll be back in the morning." He said walking towards the door.

"Uhm Hatori?" She asked again, he looked at her.

"Happy New Year" She said with a small smile. He gave her a nod and wished her a happy new year.

He walked out of his house and briskly jogged back to the main house, trying to ignore the warm feeling

he had inside from Erin wishing him a happy new year.

He walked in and Akito shot him a look that made his heart sink. He slipped into his usual mask and hid his emotions from everyone. He took a long breath in and out. What was he doing to himself? He hoped to make better decisions in the new year.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!! This chapter was longer and I really enjoyed it. Got to see Hatori's inner conflict between the curse and himself, so that's cool, I can't wait to write more about that. Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kana

**Hey everyone! Let's hope I can finish this chapter faster than the last chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone reading this story and reviewing and following it! I can't believe all the people who've liked and followed this story. It's unreal. I never thought anyone other than myself and my sister would read and enjoy this story when I originally wrote it years ago (it's changed a lot since then). But to know other people are reading and enjoying, it warms my heart!**

 **Oh and! Has everyone seen the third trailer for the new reboot? They showed Hatori! He looks perfect! Can't wait to watch in April!!!!**

 **Anyway enjoy chapter 6!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 6: Kana

Erin stood in the empty home. Her head spun. How'd she get roped in to staying at Hatori's house? She tried to scratch her hand but was met with the bandage instead. She sighed.

She looked around. She couldn't believe someone lived here. There was nothing personal about the house. She turned on some lights and looked around. There was lots of books on his shelf. It seemed to be the only personalized part of his house. And his desk seemed to be the only space that showed use.

That's when she saw the single photograph on the shelf. Erin tilted her head as she grabbed it and studied it. It was a picture of a young woman. She had short hair and she was pretty. Not Sohma family pretty, but pretty all the same.

She looked around the shelf. Why would he only have one photo in his whole house? She felt bad for prying but she was a very curious person.

She opened a draw in his desk and found a bunch of medical files. They were perfectly organized in alphabetical order. She sat down at the desk and thumbed through the files. He had a file for everyone. She stopped when she found her own name. She pulled it out of the draw along with the extra New Years cakes from her bag.

As she ate (carefully) she thumbed through the pages of Hatori's meticulous handwriting.

 _Patient has severe frost burn on extremities. May scar if not treated right. Wounds bandages and treated. Check in few days._

 _Patient has sickness induced asthma. Perscribed albuterol as needed._

Erin rolled her eyes. "Sickness induced asthma" she said aloud in her best Hatori impression she could muster, and laughed hysterically. Putting her feet up she turned the page in her file.

 _Erin shows signs of ptsd and anxiety. Triggers include yelling, strangers, and unfamiliar environments._

Erin scowled at the paper and shoved it back in the folder. She rolled her eyes. What did he know about her. She returned her file to its place in the draw and thumbed through some more files. He seemed to have everyone. She guessed it made sense. After all he was The Sohma family doctor.

She paused when she found a file for himself. It was pretty thick as she pulled it out. Who writes a medical file for themselves? She opened it up and saw right away a whole bunch of eye tests. All marked with failed red x's. As she flipped through she found articles on eye trauma, temporary and permanent blindness, and optic nerve damage.

She blinked at the information. A small part of her told her to stop looking and try to sleep. But she couldn't stop herself. She numbly flipped the pages to find medical notes. She flipped to the earliest dated one from 3 years ago.

 _Eye and surrounding area have been injured. 8 shards of the vase were pulled from the wound. Bruising has started around the left eye and cuts still need to heal. Vision is totally gone as of now. I hope as it heals the vision will slowly return_

The notes continue.

 _Cuts have healed but have left scars. bruising has gone down. Vision has returned some. However can only see bright lights and certain objects very close. I suspect retinal detachment from trauma. I don't believe it'll ever heal_

Erin stared blankly at the folder as she remembered the weird way he read the vitamin bottles and how his hair covers his left eye. Her heart pounded. Vase shards? What happened to him? Suddenly the lifeless eyes of the person from the New Years party bore into her memories. She yelped as she sprung from the chair. Her heart raced as she went to close the file. However another slipped out.

She hesitantly looked at the name on the file. Kana Sohma. Erin looked behind her at the picture on the shelf. She didn't know but she had a feeling that was her. She opened the file.

 _Patient has severe anxiety after incident. She is crying every time I see her. My scars are a constant reminder of what happened._

 _Patients memories will have to be surpressed. I shall erase all the memories we shared so she can begin to heal._

Erin paused. She read it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

She blinked. Was she reading it write? The hand writing was shaky. What did he mean by memory suppression. How would he? How _could_ he erase memories.

Her breathing grew heavy. She shut the files and closed the draw. Were the Sohma's even human? She shut the file draw and paced around the perfect house.

What in the hell did she get herself into?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori sighed before he entered his house. That party gets longer every year. He looked at his watch. 5 am. The sun hadn't even risen yet. He usually would've had to stay for the first sunrise, but the younger members of the zodiac need to head home so Hatori had taken them.

As he unlocked the door and walked in he stopped as he noticed another pair of shoes in the entry way. His stomach dropped. He had completely forgot for a while Erin was in his house. What had she done while he was gone? He defiantly didn't have any food. His home wasn't nearly as comfortable as Shigure's house.

He looked around and saw crumbs on his desk. Had she found something to eat? He slightly opened his bedroom door to find her fast asleep in his bed. He was taken aback. He didn't think she would sleep in _his_ bed. He had a guest room.

He sighed again and quietly walked into his closet to take off the New Years robes. He kept glancing at Erin. This was the first time anyone has slept in his bed. Even Kana never slept there. Well they actually never really slept together in case she rolled over in her sleep and he'd transform.

The idea of sleeping with someone or someone in his bed was completely foreign. Actually being with anyone in general was a foreign concept to him and the other members of the zodiac.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Hatori didn't know what to do with himself. He could've gone to the guest room but there was something holding him back. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't handle all of the conflict inside his head. The zodiac side of him and his human side rarely met eye to eye. Especially in cases like this. It was just like with Kana.

If Akito knew that Erin was sleeping in his bed? Hatori would be in so much trouble. And the zodiac side of himself advised strongly to drive her home. But the human side of him just wanted to watch her sleep peacefully.

He clenched his fists. And finally willed himself to sit down. It was still dark but he could still see Erin's small frame in his bed and her face relaxed. He inwardly cursed. He promised himself he would never do this again. And he knew he wasn't allowed to ever be close with someone.

So why did his heart ache right now? Why was this little girl making him feel this way? Did he not have any self control? He is loyal to Akito. That's final. He touched his eye. He deserved this injury.

 _Get rid of her_

The dragon part of him seemed to whisper over and over.

Just as he was about to shake her awake, her facial expression changed. She frowned in her sleep and moaned. "No" She said quietly.

Hatori paused. She was having a nightmare. She began to cry as small tears fell down her sleeping cheeks.

Hatori didn't know what to do. He just placed a hand on her back lightly. "It's alright." He said maybe to sternly.

Her eyes snapped open and she screamed and jumped out of bed. "Settle down." He said. Was his voice always so cold? As she tried to collect her thoughts she stared at him blinking.

"I didn't expect you to be there." She sighed.

"I apologize." He started but he paused. It was only then when he realized what she was wearing. Or what she _wasn't_ wearing. All she had on was her underwear and one of his shirts. Hatori glances away quickly as he felt the blood rush to his ears.

"AH I'm sorry I couldn't sleep in my dirty clothes and I'm...I didn't have any other clothes" She stammered pulling the shirt down.

Hatori raised his hand. "It's alright. I'll go get you some pants. And then I'll make us some tea." He stated trying to keep his voice level as he grabbed a pair a sweatpants from his closet. He laid them on the end table as he walked out.

Hatori covered his face. His heart was racing like a child. It's not like he has never seen a girl in her underwear. He _was_ doctor after all. But for some reason he kept thinking of her long pale legs and- he stopped the thought cursing under his breath, while he put the tea pot on the stove.

Erin walked out a few minutes later rubbing her eyes. She sat at the katatsu and rested her head on the table top. Hatori sat down as well and offered her the tea.

They sat in silence for a moment. Hatori noticed Erin kept glancing at him in an odd way. Like she was scared? Or confused maybe.

"What's wrong?" He asked raising a brow.

Erin but her lip thinking. "Nothing it's just... the girl in the photograph. Who is she? It's the only picture you have." She prodded.

Hatori took a sip of his tea and sighed. "An old friend. Nothing more" He said flatly.

Erin nodded. But he could see in her eyes that this wasn't a sufficient answer.

"The Sohma's really like their secrets." She said with half a smile. And Hatori nodded.

Erin leaned forward slightly holding her tea cup. "What happened to her?" Erin asked.

Hatori stared at his tea. He really didn't like talking about Kana. But if he didn't tell her she'd find out from someone else.

"We were.. together. Engaged actually. But, in the end Akito didn't want us to get married. I got injured, and she blamed herself. So I had to let her go. She's married now." He said flatly choosing his words carefully.

"Your eye? I noticed how you always cover it with your hair." She said softly.

Hatori gave a curt nod. And looked away. "And you said let her go?" She pryed slightly.

"Her memories were erased. I erased them." He said. Erin's face was flat for a moment as she thought about what he said.

He sighed. "The Sohma secret is a fragile one. It is rarely shared with outsiders and needs to be kept secret. Even within the sohma family itself there are few who know the secret within regards to the zodiac. Usually when someone comes to learn of the curse and they're not suppossed to know I have to erase their memories. It's more like hypnotism I guess."

Erin's eyes were wide as she listened, and Hatori glanced down at his tea.

"Kana found out. We fell in love. We wished to be married, but there were complications. I got hurt and she broke down. I had to erase her memories to release her. From the curse, from me, from the dark lives of the Sohmas. That is why I warned you to leave. Before you get hurt. Like she did." Hatori said darkly still staring at his tea.

When he looked up he was shocked to see tears rolling down Erin's face. He raised a brow at her.

She wiped her eyes. "I'm s-sorry. That's awful. Y-you loved her. A-and you had to erase the memories you had together. That's the w-worst thing I could ever imagine." She cried.

Hatori was not one to be shocked. But he was now. He hadn't cried since Kana left. He felt like he couldn't cry now. And to see someone crying for him. Well.. he didn't know what to think. But it made him feel better.

She's crying in place of him. Expressing the emotions he can't seem to express because of the curse.

He smiled slightly. And handed her a tissue. "It's alright." His tone finally sounding gentle. She looked at him accepting the tissue but she still looked frightened.

"Please don't erase my memories. I don't wanna forget you." She cried. Hatori almost dropped his tea cup.

No one has ever said that to him. Not even Kana. Even though he knew erasing her memories was what needed to be done and it's what Akito wanted, he still didn't want to do it. He loved Kana. He didn't want to erase the memories they shared together.

And deep down in the deepest part of his heart. He wanted her to say those words. He wanted her to fight. He wanted her to say those exact words. But she didn't. And now hearing Erin say it. She was the first person to ever tell him that. He felt his eyes stinging as tears threatened to come out, but he held them back.

"I won't." He said without thinking. He didn't like the sight of her crying.

"Promise?" She sniffled. And Hatori's chest tightened as the dragon part of him yelled at him to say no.

He stared blankly and gave a stiff nod "promise". He said.

He watched her wipe her tears away and blow her nose. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She finally made eye contact with him and glanced towards his eye.

She raised her hand "May I?" She asked kneeling next to him. Hatori blinked, as she gently moved the hair from his face. They weren't obvious but she could see the faint scars running down over his left eye.

Hatori could see all her freckles on her face this close. But her face wasn't too clear up close. It was the first time in a while he wished he had his full vision back. Out of his left eye her face was out of focus and it seemed like there was a dark shadow over everything.

She sat back. "I'm sorry" she said bowing her head slightly. "It's alright you didn't do anything." He stated.

They sat in more comfortable silence as Erin perked up. "The sun's coming up!" She exclaimed and ran to the back porch.

Hatori follwed her outside and stood in the cold looking at the sun beginning to rise behind the distant mountains.

"Hatori, what's your New Years wish?" She asked happily.

He shrugged "I never make one" he said leaning on the door frame.

"You need to make one. You only get one wish a year. You need to make it count." She said persuasively.

"Alright, Alright" He stated flatly looking at the sunrise.

He thought hard but he just couldn't think of anything he could possibly want. For the first time in a long time he felt at ease. And for just a moment he was able to feel a little bit forgiven for all the things he had done and gone through.

And isn't feeling like that even if only for a moment, wasn't that more than he deserved? He didn't know what this year had in store for him but he had a feeling it was going to be different than years prior.

"Erin." He called and she looked at him.

"Thank you." He said curtly bowing his head.

She blushed "uhm.. for what?" She questioned him but Hatori just looked back to the sun. "I think it's time I took you back to Shigure's house. I'll show you the way so you don't get lost next time." He stated.

Erin raised a brow. "Will there be a next time?" She said her eyes bright with humor. He shrugged. "You never know."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Omg I actually didn't take 5 years to upload a new chapter wow! I'm sorry this one isn't very long but when it's done it's done and I don't like stretching them out too much.**

 **But anyway! I feel this was a very important chapter when it comes to their relationship and the story itself. I feel it was sad in some parts. But honestly Hatori has one of the saddest back stories. (I cry like every time).**

 **But yeah I'm glad I get to challenge myself to write and dig deeper into Hatori's character. Cause let's face it he is the hardest character to write about because he's always so serious in the books! So any time you write him having a soft moment he feels out of character. And I don't want that. I want him to feel genuine. Like he could be straight from the manga itself.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please favorite, follow, review! Love you guys see you in the next chapter!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Trip

Chapter 7: A Trip

Erin coughed and wheezed her way down stairs. It had been 3 weeks since New Years. The snow has been falling very hard for a while now. Schools were closed for a few days, and when it wasn't closed the 4 of them had trouble walking in the snow. The cold was also taking a toll on her lungs apparently. She had been having coughing fits for the past few days.

Erin finally sat trying to hold in her coughs by watching the weather at the kotatsu. The weatherman raves about the string of winter storms, and the "record breaking" amounts of snow.

"Is it spring yet?" Erin aksed miserably. She hadn't left the house in 3 days and was beginning to get stir crazy.

Tohru brought Erin a cup of tea and a blanket. "Erin that cough doesn't sound to good. Perhaps you should see a doctor. I'd hate for it to get worse. Perhaps Shigure could call Hatori." Tohru offered.

Erin's heart skipped. She hadn't seen or spoken to Hatori since New Years. After they talked and he took her home, that was it. She was afraid she had made him uncomfortable.

"It's okay. I'll be alright. This happens a lot in the winter." She said with a smile. Tohru nodded and went to make breakfast.

Meanwhile in Shigure's office Shigure had made an important call. "Oh Ha'ri you should hear the poor thing, coughing and wheezing. The poor thing can't even sleep." He said dramatically.

"Hasn't she been using the inhaler I prescribed to her?" Hatori tried to say cooley but Shigure could tell when Hatori got worried.

"She has an inhaler? I haven't seen her use it at all. She's stubborn that one. Probably thinks she doesn't need it." Shigure shrugged smiling.

"Well it wouldn't matter now. The inhaler is more for preventative care. It won't help if she's having attacks." Hatori sighed.

"So I'm guessing you'll stop by to take care of her? You know. Before it gets worse. I'd hate to see her hospilized over something so easily treatable." Shigure said sadly.

Hatori was quick to answer. "I'll be over this evening. Make sure she doesn't go outside in this. And it's suppossed to snow tonight as well so I'll have to stay the night." Hatori said sternly and hung up the phone.

Shigure chuckled. "Well. That really is sweet."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin sat folding her laundry. Tohru almost had a heart attack when she saw her doing it. She gave her a million apologies and told Erin she could've done it for her. But Erin didn't mind.

She honestly didn't have any clothes outside of her school uniforms. She was still living off the few outfits she packed when she left her uncles house.

She sighed. She would have to get new clothes soon. But with what money? She laughed to herself. She picked up the laundry basket.

After a few coughs she placed it by the stairs so she could remember to take it up later. That's when she heard the barking. She opened the front door, shocked to see a dog. He was big and brown with floppy ears.

Erin blinked in surprise and stepped out on the snowy porch. She only had socks on and a light sweater but she'd be okay. She stared at the dog he was wagging his tail and seemed friendly.

She looked around, but couldn't figure out where he came from.

"Oh it's Buddy" she heard Shigure from behind her.

Erin looked at him surprised. "Oh he's yours?" Shigure shook his head. "No, he just shows up sometimes. I have about 10 that come around." He said smiling as the dog ran up to him.

"What do you feed them?" Erin questioned watching how happy the dog was.

"No. It's from the curse. I am the year of the dog after all." He said petting the dog and giving him belly rubs. Erin stared blankly.

"Us cursed members seem to attract the animal we are possessed with. We share a special bond with them. So naturally they are very attracted to us. So these dogs tend to show up on their own." He said happily.

Erin clapped her hands together smiling when the dog jumped on her pushing her back into Shigure.

 _POOF!_

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Erin exclaimed looking behind her. She was confronted by a big black dog with pointy ears. He licked her face and wagged his tail.

Shigure lept of the porch and dove into the snow sending snow everywhere. The cold stung her cheeks and the cold air was causing her to wheeze and cough. But, seeing Shigure in dog form playing with another dog was so much fun.

They were running around chasing each other and Erin chased them through the deep snow laughing and coughing.

She came to a sudden stop when she heard a car door shut loudly.

Buddy ran off and Shigure's ears perked up "Oh Ha'ri you made it" He said wagging his tail. Hatori shot him a look that made Erin nervous. He looked mad. But then again Hatori always looked mad.

"I told you to keep her from going outside in the cold less her cough gets worse" he said in a flat tone. Shigure's tail went between his legs as he ran inside. "Hatori's scaring me" he whined as he left.

Hatori looked at her all covered in snow and Erin felt so small under his gaze. "You go inside. Now." He said sternly. His eyes were so intense. He really was the year of the dragon.

"But we were having fun" she whimpered. "Fun isn't fun when it comes to risking your health. Inside now." He stated.

Erin furrowed her brows and stomped inside. Why'd he have to treat her like such a child?

Why was he here? Why did he always show up when she was doing something "wrong". He always did. She hadn't even seen him since New Years after she cried in front of him. It was nice to actually talk with him. She thought she had made some progress on getting to know him. But, he was gone for 3 weeks. He never even came to check her cut on her hand. She ended up ripping the bandage off. And now he justs want to come here and make demands?

Erin didn't want to admit the fact that she had missed him. She shouldn't miss him but, she did. He was starting to grow on her. But, that was before the 3 week disappearance. And she felt dumb feeling those ways about him.

She plopped at the kotatsu taking off her wet socks and sweater, and tying up her hair. Hatori sat across from her and opened his medical bag and took out his stethoscope.

He went to hold it up to her chest but Erin turned away. "I'm fine." She said stubbornly. She was embarrassed to have Hatori always having to reprimand her, and then take care of her. It was also annoying. She was an adult. She didn't need to be babied.

"The cough is nothing. I get it a lot it'll go away on its own" she said stubbornly holding in a cough.

Hatori raised a brow at her. "You get it all the time because you have asthma. It's a chronic condition. It needs to be taken care of. And can be made worse by doing reckless activities" he stated rummaging through his bag.

Erin was about to reply but got into a coughing fit. The coughs were so hard they shook her entire body.

Through watery eyes she looked up at Hatori expecting the "I told you so" look. But she was surprised to see genuine concern on his face. He actually looked worried. She inwardly sighed and let him do his check up.

It all went well until he pulled out a shot. Erin's eyes grew wide and she jumped back 3 feet.

"What could that possibly be for?!" She gasped looking at the needle. Hatori stared blankly at her. "It's a steroid injection. You need it to open up your airways to limit coughing." He stated.

"Why does it have to be in a shot? Isn't there like a pill or something? I hate shots!" She whined not caring if she looked like a child.

Hatori sighed "the pills won't work as fast and you'd need to take them for a few weeks. This is easier." He said calmly. "Easier for who?" She questioned her eyes filling with tears.

Hatori sighed. He had been used to dealing with reluctant children and some adults when it came to shots. However, he was lost in this situation. What if she fought him and then he transformed. He tried to think of a solution and finally sighed again.

He extended his hand "come here" he said trying to sound gentle. She stared at him for a moment and then grabbed his hand. Hatori tried to ignore his heart rate increasing from her touch. He gently pulled her closer and sat her down.

"It'll be over in just a second. You'll barely feel it" He stated while preparing the needle. Erin gulped while she stared at it. As he rolled up her sleeve and wiped her arm, he noticed she was tightly clinging to the hem of his suit jacket and her face was pink.

He readied the needle by her arm. "Now you need to relax it'll hurt more if you tense up." He said matter of factly. She nodded and took a breathe looking away from the shot. "I'm going to count to three okay?" He said and she nodded "1...2..." he started to count than stuck the needle after he said two.

Erin flinched slightly. "Ow! You said you were gonna count to three!" She said as he applied a bandage. "Yes but you were expecting it at three so I did it when you weren't expecting so you wouldn't overthink it." He said with a ghost of a smile.

She rubbed her arm. "You're such a jerk." She mumbled and he pretended not to hear her.

"Well that was fun. Who doesn't love a good run in the snow?" Shigure said walking in. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! Did Ha'ri give you a shot? Why he's the absoulte worst!! So many painful shots." Shigure cried. "Yes well I did that on purpose." Hatori deadpanned.

The two talked as Shigure fake cried and poked fun at Hatori. Erin watched them. They had a peculiar friendship. She almost wondered why Hatori put up with him. She looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time and the sun was setting. Like clockwork she could hear Tohru's chipper voice starting on dinner. She heard Yuki and Kyo come home too.

Outside the snow fell on but inside was so warm. She rested her head on the kotatsu. She was so lucky to finally have a home. A warm home with warm people. She heard a commotion at the door but she was starting to dose off. She had been so tired from coughing and the injection was already helping.

She started having a dream of a seahorse chasing her with vitamins and shots when-

"Erin-Chan will come too right?!" Someone yelled and she snapped her head up. "What? Where go?" She said startled. She looked up to see Momiji there. And Tohru was setting out dinner. Her face turned red from sleeping in front of people.

"Momiji. Erin is suppossed to be resting." Hatori stated. "Sorry that was loud. But Erin will go right Erin?" Erin blinked. "Where am I going?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're all going To the beach!!" Momiji yelled again. Erin perked up at this "the beach?" She asked. "Yes! I got rooms at a Sohma resort. With all the snow we've been getting it's the perfect time to go! We need an escape from the awful weather! Plus I already called us all out of school!" Momiji said happily.

"You did what?" Kyo asked. "You always gotta make plans for everyone." He grumbled.

"Is that even allowed?" Tohru asked her smile wavering.

"Of course!" Momiji said happily. "So you'll all go? I was thinking of inviting Aya as well."

"Oh god then I'm really not going." Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Erin you'll go right?" Momiji asked. Erin looked at him. "You really want me to come?" She asked surprised. She wasn't used to being included. Momiji smiled. "Of course!! Go with us! Go with us!" He smiled tugging her sleeve.

Erin glanced at Hatori for some reason. She felt like she needed his permission. Or maybe just his approval he wanted her there too. Hatori gave her a small nod. "Alright I'll go. I've never been to the beach before" Erin said happily.

"Well great because we're leaving tomorrow!" Momiji's exclaimed.

Everyone stared in surprise.

"Wow that's really sudden Momiji." Tohru stated in shock.

"Gee there you go again making plans for everyone." Kyo sighed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin tried to pack her things in her tiny ripped bag. She didn't have much clothes. She only had her school uniform and a few old shirts and pants. Nothing suitable for a beach trip.

There was a small knock on her door. "Come in" She called. It was probably Tohru asking if she would need laundry done before the trip or why road snacks she liked.

"I'm almost done packing Tohru I just have to-" she started as she turned around and stopped realizing it wasn't Tohru at her door. It was Hatori. "Oh. Hatori I thought you were Tohru." She said her face turning red. She wasn't expecting him to be in her room.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to check up on how you were feeling." He said flatly looking at her clothes and bag on the bed.

"Is this all you're packing?" He questioned lifting up her ripped bag.

She furrowed her brows and took the bag. "Of course not. I'll probably only take a few of these things." She she said.

Hatori raised a brow as he pulled out his stethoscope from his bag. Gesturing her to sit he listened to her breathing.

"You know this trip is a week long. That won't be enough." Hatori said flatly

"Well this is all own. I don't mind rewearing stuff." She stated plainly.

"These are all you own?" Hatori asked surprised at how little there was. And how bad of shape most of it was in.

"Well I left in such a hurry. And it's not like I could carry a whole wardrobe with me. I just packed the essentials. I guess the rest of my stuff is still at my aunt and uncles house. But they probably threw it all away. Even Henry..." she said quietly staring at the floor, her face unreadable.

"Henry?" Hatori asked writing notes in his medical files. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked nonchalantly, ignoring the pain of jealousy that surged through him.

Erin's face turned bright red "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?!" She stammered and started scratching her hand again.

A firm cold hand grabbed her much smaller one and held it from scratching. She looked up at him. "You shouldn't do that." He said sternly. And she nodded.

"I'm sorry... bad habit. But um I don't have a boyfriend. Henry was... um my stuffed octopus. My mom and dad had given it to me when I was younger. It was the only real thing I had from them but.. but I forgot him... and now I'll never see him again." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hatori's heart broke. What other troubles was she going through? What else was she hiding from him?

"I'm sorry this probably sounds dumb." She sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're fine." He said finishing her check up swiftly.

"Why don't we go back to your aunt and uncles house to pick up your things?" He asked plainly.

Erin's face paled. "No! I-I can't go back! Who's knows what he'll" she starated but cut herself off. The noises and sounds of breaking glass pierced her mind.

The room started to close in and she couldn't shake the feeling of needing to run away. Her breathing was hard and her throat was tight.

She could feel him grabbing her "No stop!" She cried her eyes shut tight.

"Erin" a voice said calmly. She snapped open her eyes to see Hatori in front of her. His hands flat on the wall, arms locked, faces close. She looked at her hands. She was shaking. She inwardly sighed. Why'd she have to have a panic attack now?

And how did she get in this position on the floor? She looked at Hatori. His bright violet blue eyes that were inches from her face studied her heavily. His eyes were filled with concern as he sighed and pulled away. "I'm sorry." He said flatly. She nodded not able to find her words quite yet.

Hatori packed up his medical bag with a heavy feeling of despair. Erin was just like what Kana was once. The crying, the pacing, the screaming. It was so sickeningly familiar.

But Kana never snapped out of it. No matter what he said or did. She was broken. But he seemed to be able to calm Erin down. He kept watching her. She was still shaking.

The dragon spirit inside of him stirred in anger. Who hurt her? He clenched his fists and breathed in an attempt to calm himself.

She stood up slowly and went back to packing. Going through the robotic motions. He sighed. "Well then. If we can't get your old things we're just gonna have to go shopping for you during the trip." He said matter of factly.

"What? You'd do that? But why would go through all that trouble?" Erin asked shocked.

Hatori had a faint smile. "Just relax and call me if you need me. Now get some rest." He stated opening the door to leave.

"Wait Hatori" she called and he stopped. "I'm very sorry. It wasn't your fault. And I'm thank you. For everything." She said.

Hatori nodded. "I understand. Goodnight Erin" He said shutting the door. He sighed walking down the stairs.

He remembered the feelings he had when he tried to console Kana and nothing worked. He remembered the look in her eyes, and the pain that showed. But Erin was different. He was able to calm her. He was able to make her better.

He never wanted to lose that ability. Cause he knew what it felt like trying to reach someone that was already gone.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Welp here's chapter 7! We're really getting into it!! Sorry if this took too long I've been distracted by the new anime!!! It's so good! The first two episodes are amazing! Can't wait to see my boo Hatori in a few weeks lol.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying and again thank you to all who follow and like this FanFiction! And of course thank you to all the people who read this story and love it even though they don't follow or like it! (I'm VERY guilty of doing that as well) so don't worry I hear you lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! See you in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beach

Chapter 8: The Beach

Erin stared excitedly out the bus window. She got excited as the snow on the ground became less and less as they went further south they went. It was a 6 hour drive to the beach house they were staying at.

It had been an eventful ride so far. Erin met Yuki's older brother. Apparently he's the snake of the zodiac.

He was... a lot to take in.

"Oh Beautiful Erin. Now I see what you are wearing and I'm appalled! You mustn't wear such unsightly things on a vacation! Oh but don't worry of course I shall make you brand new clothes say no more!" He said whipping out his measuring tape.

"Please take off your clothes forthwith so I can get the most accurate numbers!" He exclaimed excitedly in long silver hair flowing. Erin's jas dropped and her face turned red.

"Are you crazy?" She asked

"You sick bastard" Kyo mumbled.

"Oh don't worry I assure you it's nothing I haven't seen before!" He said laughing.

"Ayame." Hatori said sternly.

"Oh alright. We'll do this later!" He exclaimed walking back to his seat.

"Yuki, I believe this bus ride is the perfect time to deepen our bond as brothers. Shall I embroider another love saying on your shirt?" He said smiling.

"Of course not! I didn't want you to do it the first time!" Yuki sighed rolling his eyes.

"Tohru! Erin! Wanna play a road trip game?" Momiji said excitedly.

"Of course!" Tohru said excitedly. "Erin doesn't that sound fun?" Tohru asked. Erin smiled slightly and nodded.

It actually didn't sound fun at all. She glanced to her bag. She just wanted some time to read her book. But she didn't want to be rude.

"Kyo are you gonna play?" Momiji asked.

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled.

"Aw play with us! Play with us!" Momiji yelled pulled at his shirt crying.

"Why would I wanna play a stupid road trip game?" Kyo scoffed.

"But Kyo it could be lots of fun!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Kyos face turned pink as he sat down. "Fine."

They played various rounds of heated games like 'I spy' and 20 questions.

"Stupid is not an adjective for a cat!" Kyo yelled angerley

"It seemed fitting enough." Yuki shrugged.

Erin bowed and excused herself from the loud group. Grabbing her bag and walked towards the back of the fancy bus. She saw Hatori sitting quietly reading a book and sighed in relief. Finally someone who understands how to spend a long ride.

She nervously tapped his shoulder and his head snapped up in surprise. "Oh Erin, I didn't see you there." He said surprised.

Erin felt a pang in her chest. Of course he didn't see her, she was standing on his left side.

"May I join you?" She asked quietly. Hatori nodded curtly making room for her. Erin sat down and pulled her book out.

"You like western books?" Hatori questioned. Erin nodded. "This one is my favorite. Black Beauty. I've read it a million times." Erin said smiling.

An awkward silence fell over the two of them. Erin was still unsure what to say to him sometimes. Especially after her panic attack. She was so embarrassed.

"Have you been alright?" Hatori asked suddenly. Erin nodded her face reddening. "Of course. I'm sorry about last night I... well it's complicated." She sighed and Hatori nodded and went back to his book.

Erin looked at the book in her hands. Why was she so stupid? She hated herself. She started scratching her hand when again, she felt another hand take her hand away. Hatori raised a brow at her. "I thought I said don't scratch your hand." He deadpanned.

Erin's face turned bright red. "I- I'm sorry! It's a bad habit I do it without even thinking!" She stammered. Quickly going back to her book. Hatori let out a small laugh and went back to his book as well.

Hatori got lost in his book and realized an hour went by and everyone on the bus was pretty much quiet. Even Ayame and Shigure managed to take a small nap. Hatori felt slight weight on his shoulder. He turned and to his surprise saw Erin fast asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Hatori was amazed as well as uncomfortable with the closeness. He was not used to having someone so close. He could shift her slightly so she would lay the other way. He couldn't let anyone see them like this. Especially Shigure and Ayame. They would be relentless in their teasing.

He had to be very careful with this trip. He couldn't let anyone figure out the small feelings he was hiding deep within him. He was even trying to hide them from himself. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Everything he did lately seemed to lead him back to Erin. It was like fate was teasing him. And to make matters worse he kept falling for it. After everything he'd been through. He knew he would never get a second chance at love. Isn't that what he told Shigure at the lake house?

When he brought up finding someone else, a new woman, it was almost laughable. But now here he is with a girl on his shoulder. He glanced down at her. She looked like a child when she slept. Even though she was 18 she looked younger. Which was why Hatori felt so improper and dirty when he thought about her.

He sighed again getting ready to re adjust her to lean the other way, when he realized everyone was asleep. Even Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji. No one would even know this happened. He smiled contently and stole a few human moments. Just being a normal man with a girl asleep on his shoulder. Instead of the cursed doctor of the Sohma family.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin gaped at the huge beach house. It had to have at least 10 bedrooms. She'd never seen anything like it.

She was also amazed how warm it was. It wasn't hot but warm all the same. It felt like late spring. Not the beginning of February.

"Erin! Do you like it? Do you like it?!" Momiji exclaimed jumping around happily.

Erin couldn't find words. She just slightly nodded as her feet slowly walked forward and everyone ran inside.

"Hello miss. May I take your bags?" A lady's voice said. Erin jumped in surprise. She turned to see an older woman in a kimono.

"Oh! Um... What?" She stammered looking around trying to rack her brain for the right answer in this situation. "Your bag?" The lady repeated. Her expression rather cross.

Erin clutched her bag to her chest tightly. "Um.. I"

"It's alright Ms.Tanaka I think Erin can handle her bag." Hatori said polietly. The ladies face did a one eighty.

"Oh young master Hatori. How great it is to see you." She said bowing.

Erin made a small scoff. She couldn't believe how much her attitude changed. The old women looked at her as if offended. Erin ran off into the house.

Erin felt so out of place. She's not used to talking to people. Especially complete strangers.

Erin ran off past the giant mansion and down the path.

Shigure glanced out the window and saw her running off. "See Aya I told you. Watch." Shigure said pointing out the window. They both glanced to see Hatori glance behind himself and watch her run off. He frowned slightly and ended the conversation with the maid, and walked down the path himself.

"So Tori really does like her!" Ayame exclaimed clapping.

"Well he might not realize it yet but I'm sure the feelings are there. He just needs a little help." Shigure said smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin flew down the path not even worrying about where she was going. It wasn't until until she tripped she stopped.

She fell right into sand. "Ow..." She sighed dusting it from her clothes and skin.

Her head snapped up. She suddenly realized where she was. This was sand. And the air smelled salty. She listened and could hear the waves. She got up quickly and turned around to see the beach and the ocean.

It was her first time ever seeing the beach or the ocean. Her eyes grew wide as a huge smile went across her face. The ocean was huge! The waves were so big!

She ripped her shoes off and dropped her bag on the sand. She ran full speed across the sand. Her running scared some seagulls, and they flew away flapping around her. She stopped right at the water and let the waves wet her feet. She jumped back in surprise. The water was freezing. It made her toes go numb.

But that didn't stop her from rolling up her pants and jumping around in the water. The beach was everything she ever dreamed of.

She looked at everything. The ocean, the shells, and there was even a small dock going out onto the water. She ran to go walk on it but was stopped when a hand lightly grabbed her own.

She turned in surprise to see Hatori behind her. "You can't walk the dock when the waves are high. The waves make it wet and slippery." He said too sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Erin said deflated, and Hatori mentally kicked himself. He was enjoying watching her jump around and have fun. Almost like a child. He had never seen anyone so excited to see a beach.

"Did you run off because you wanted to see the beach? I could've taken you myself if you were excited." He questioned plainly as he looked down at her.

Her hair was a mess and she had sand and ocean mist all over her. However, the warm weather and sunshine suited her. The sunshine was already making her freckles poke out across her cheeks.

"No.. I didn't know where I was running too.." She said quietly.

Hatori raised a brow and sighed. "You shouldn't do that. Last time you ran away Shigure found you in the snow." He said matter of factly.

Erin's face reddened and looked to her feet.

Hatori looked to the ocean. The rhythmic waves was soothing and almost mesmerizing. The waves seemed to be talking to him. He could sense the seahorses in the ocean. They were farther out but he could sense them coming closer. They seemed to be telling him there was going to be a storm soon.

"Hatori-San?" Erin said quietly poking him. He snapped out of it. "My apologies." He said shaking his head.

"If it was warmer you could actually swim." Hatori said being drawn back to the ocean.

"I've never swam before. I don't think I'd be very good at it." She said flatly.

Hatori made a small hum in agreence but he wasn't fully listening. The waves still warning him of the storm.

"Come, lets go" Hatori said grabbing her wrist leading her from the water. "Oh don't pay to much mind to the maids. They're quite old and set in their ways. I apologize for them making you upset." He said looking at her with concern.

"Oh it's alright.." Erin said quietly.

"Hey Ha'ri! Erin! Come on dinners ready!!" Momiji said excitedly running down the path.

"I hope you didn't make ms. Honda cook again. This is a vacation." Hatori said sternly to Momiji following him back up the path.

"Of course not! The maids cooked it." Momiji said beaming.

As they walked in to the dining room, Erin couldn't believe how much food there was. She didn't know where to start. Everyone was talking loudly and laughing.

She didn't know most of the food served so she settled with grilled fish and rice.

Shigure observed Hatori and Erin. What did they talk about on the beach? He wished he could know. He glanced at Ayame. He looked confused.

"Gure' what are thinking?" Aya whispered. Shigure smiled. "Just proving my point. Watch." Shigure said watching Erin eating her rice. He needed to time this perfectly.

He watched closely as she took her first bite and her eyes found the soy sauce. Now was the time.

"Ha'ri soy sauce" Shigure said casually holding his hand up.

Hatori glanced up and nodded, and reached for the bottle the same time Erin did. Their hands tapped into eachothers briefly. Erin's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry." She said her cheeks turning pink.

Hatori's cheeks warmed but he prayed no one noticed.

"Here." Hatori said pourng some into her dish then tossing the bottle to Shigure. He hoped the interaction was smooth enough. He glanced at Shigure who had that stupid smile on his face. Hatori inwardly cursed himself. He was suppossed to be keeping a low profile and hiding his feelings.

He was always good at hiding his feelings. What was it about Erin that made him like this. Hatori excused himself from dinner. Erin's eyes followed him out. She sighed slightly then stared at her plate, poking the fish.

Hatori closed the door to his room and buried his face in his hands.

 _You think you deserve another chance at love? You who already betrayed him and payed the price._

 _Eternity, that's what was promised._

The dragon spirit inside him repeated again as it always had. The bond must be protected. There shouldn't be anything else that's important to him.

So why did he still think of her?

He pinched the bridge of his nose to subdue the familiar headache forming from the inner conflict. He needed to gain control again. So no one else would ever get hurt again because of him and this awful curse he carried.

In the distance he could hear the waves pounding the sand hard. A storm was definelty on its way. Hatori let out a long sigh, and undid his tie.

This was going to be a long trip.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Okay! Sorry this took a little longer to write. I hope it's long enough. My app keeps deleting what I write sometimes so I just ended it here and am gonna post what I have.**

 **Anyway thanks too everyone reading!! I love you all! I can't believe people actually like this story haha. Anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

Chapter 9: Shopping

Erin stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. Her head kept filling with thoughts. Hatori must've been upset to excuse himself like that. He even went to bed early. What had she done to upset him so much? She sighed and looked at the clock.

12:58 am.

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly and willed herself to sleep. Why did she keep thinking of Hatori? She kept wishing he was with her. She shook her head.

Those were stupid thoughts. He was an adult. She was still a child.

Besides if he was here he'd probably lecture her about something. He was good at that. Was lecturing all he ever did?

Even though it was annoying Erin felt like it was a small way of him showing he cares. So she really didn't mind the lectures.

She stared again at the dark ceiling. Her stomach grumbled.

"Well since I'm not gonna sleep might as well get some food." She sighed getting out of bed and walked quietly down the hall. She stopped as she passed the staircase leading to the master bedroom where Hatori was sleeping.

She couldn't imagine him sleeping. She smiled at the thought of his facial features relaxed. Maybe she could take a peek...

She bit her lip thinking what to do. It would be very rude to look at him while she's sleeping. But then again he did that to her at New Years. So this would be like getting even. She smiled, and slowly crept up the stairs.

When she was confronted with the closed door she started having second thoughts. She stood outside the door awkwardly and swayed back and forth. Mustering up all the courage she had she reached for the door handle and slowly turned the handle.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice stated from behind her.

Erin gasped loudly and jumped back crashing into something then _POOF!_

Erin sat on the floor rubbing her head. She gasped and stared at the empty sleeping yukata and the small moving lump in the clothes

"Oh god." She exclaimed scrambling up and moving the clothes out of the way to find the small brown seahorse.

She scooped him up quickly. Unsure about what to do. "Water, water, water!" She said franticly running into his bathroom and filling the tub with water and threw him in.

After the tub was filled she turned off the water and watched him swim around in the tub.

"Hatori I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep and I didn't wanna be alone I just.. I don't know what I was thinking! I should just go back to bed but I was thinking about you cause I was sorry I made you angry and um" She babbled frantically scratching her hand.

She felt a small splash of water hit her hand and the small seahorse gave her a look from under the water. She bowed her head "I'm sorry I forgot. No scratching." She sighed.

She dipped her hand into the tub and extended her finger. Hatori swam over to it and wrapped his tail around it and clung on. Erin giggled as she slowly pulled him through the water. He seemed to be looking at her. She mouthed an apology to him and was about to excuse herself when _POOF!_

A burst of violet blue colored smoke and she was confronted with a soaking wet _naked_ Hatori who was holding her hand.

"AAHH! I'M SORRY!" She yelled face bright red. Throwing a towel at him and turning around.

She heard the water drain and him stepping out and drying off. "Always the bathtub" he said to himself.

Erin turned around slightly once he was wrapped in a towel. Her eyes grew wide and her heart fluttered. He was lean and muscular. So perfect. Almost _unnaturally_ perfect. In a way she felt all the Sohma's were like that.

He was looking at her for a moment his face was unreadable.

"What on earth are you wearing?" He asked raising a brow.

Erin looked down at her old ripped pj shirt and tatered cloth pants.

"My pj's" She said sheepishly. Hatori sighed walking out of the bathroom to the closet. Erin walked over and sat on his bed. Erin frowned his bed was much more comfortable than hers. Just sitting on it made her eyelids heavy.

When Hatori came out of the closet he stared at her for a moment. "Go on and head to bed. You shouldn't be wandering the halls at night." He stated firmly.

"But that's what you were doing to!" Erin stared crossing her arms and pouting. "Why were you up?" She questioned. Hatori shrugged "I have insomnia" He deadpanned. Erin nodded. She didn't want to leave. She didn't like being alone in unfamiliar places.

Hatori sensed something was bothering her. A small part of him wanted her stay, but that would be very inappropriate. Especially on a family trip. He squashed the thought.

"Come, I'll walk you to your room." He said extending his hand. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled and grabbed his hand.

He led her back to her bed and covered her up. She was small in this big bed. "Goodnight Erin." He whispered. She smiled slightly before finally giving in to sleep.

When Hatori laid in his own bed he felt lonely. He thought about clinging to her finger. Was that the closest he would ever get to holding someone? He once again pushed the thoughts from his brain. No use dwelling on things that can't be changed.

He finally closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori woke up groggily. He rolled over to look at the clock and almost choked. The clock read 9:30.

He never slept in this late. He quickly dressed and jogged down to the dining room where breakfast was already being served.

"I want 10 pancakes please!" Momiji said happily as the maids laid out plate after plate of breakfast food. He saw Erin's eyes widen as they set down platter after platter of blueberry, chocolate chip, and plain pancakes.

She stacked 4 chocolate chip pancakes on her plate and poured a small amount of syrup on them and then dug in all smiles. Hatori couldn't help but smile too.

"Looking for something?" Shigure asked from behind him. Hatori's smile immediately went away as he slipped into his usual serious facade.

"Coffee would be nice. But I don't suppose you'll get me some." Hatori said flatly facing his cousin.

"So when are you going to admit it to yourself?" Shigure asked smiling.

"Admit what?" Hatori asked narrowing his eyes.

"Your feelings for Erin of course." He said in all seriousness. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"You're insufferable." Hatori said walking away towards the table.

He mentally cursed himself. Was he really that transparent? He grabbed coffee and embedded his attention into the morning paper.

Everyone chatted about their plans for the day. Hatori loosely listened about Momiji wanting to explore the tide pools, and Yuki blowing off Ayame and his request to 'deepen their bond'.

He listened to Erin, Tohru, and Momiji talk excitedly about the beach.

"We can build sandcastles!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes sandcastles! And find seashells!" Momiji exclaimed.

Hatori stole a look at Erin from his paper. His heart lept into his throat. Erin's eyes were wide with excitement. She clapped happily and laughed with them.

Hatori then saw she was wearing the same shirt she wore yesterday and he frowned. He had to take her shopping today.

"Actually Erin, you and I have plans to go shopping today. Remember?" Hatori asked from his newspaper.

Erin's smile fell some and nodded. "Oh right yes." She said quietly.

"That's okay Erin you can come to the beach with us tomorrow" Tohru said smiling. Erin nodded staring at the floor.

Hatori contemplated what was wrong as he tried to figure out the best stores around here.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin sat in the car uncomfortably. She was afraid to touch anything. This wasn't Hatori's normal black car. This was nicer. A two door sports car to be exact.

"Why couldn't we take your normal car?" Erin asked sheepishly.

Hatori glanced at her and smiled slightly. "Well that would be hard considering it's back at the estate. And considering you are shy, I didn't want to get a chauffeur to drive us around all day. Besides this is a vacation." He said with a small grin.

"So is this your car? She asked examining the convertible top.

"No just renting it while we're here." He said simply. Erin looked out the window staring down the cliffs down to the ocean. It was absolutely breath taking. She could've been at the beach playing with Momiji and Tohru.

"Why are we going shopping? I hate shopping." She sighed.

"You need more things to wear and I.." He paused. Erin could see he was trying to choose his words carefully. Erin knew it was cause of her panic attack the other day.

"Will we be quick?" She asked and Hatori nodded. Erin sat and tried to remember when she last went shopping.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aunt Mitsu I need new shoes. My old ones are falling apart." Erin whined slightly while standing in the busy mall.

"I just gave you Mitsuki's old shoes." Her aunt said flatly. Erin sighed. She knew this meant the conversation was over.

She walked away in defeat. She looked over at her two cousins buying new clothes and shoes. She hated how her aunt dragged her here just so she could watch her cousins buy new stuff.

She looked at herself in the reflection of the store window. She had grown some since her ninth birthday. But she was still losing weight. She hadn't been eating much lately. Since... everything started at home. She glanced at the bruises on her wrists. She frowned and shoved her hands in her pockets to hide the shaking.

She closed her eyes and searched though the remaining memories of her parents she could remember. She remember they used to buy her clothes.

But now they're gone and she's stuck with her moms brother and his stupid wife and stupid kids. In this stupid country. She wanted to go home.

"Honestly Tori why would you think the mall is a good place to reduce stress? This mall sucks. Can't we at least get a drink?" A voice said from behind her.

Erin opened her eyes and stepped back abruptly. The person behind her moved out of the way very quickly and she landed on the floor.

"Watch where you're going." One of the teenage boys said, his dark eyes staring her down.

"I'm sorry" she said tears in her eyes.

She looked at the three boys as they walked off. The tallest one of them looked back at her. His blue violet eyes shining brightly.

He extended his hand and helped her up. "My apologies for his rudeness." He said looking at her up and down.

"Erin lets go now." Her aunt said sternly. She perked up and ran off to her aunt leaving the mysterious boy behind. She turned to get another look at him but he was gone.

Her aunt grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Yelling about how she'd been looking for her and how annoying she was.

Erin thought about the boy with the pretty eyes. For a moment she felt happy. Even if everything seemed to be falling apart.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Erin" a voice said tapping her shoulder.

Erin's eyes snapped open. She stared into eyes. Pretty eyes.

"Hatori-san?" Erin said in surprise rubbing her eyes.

"You dozed off on the way to the store. Come on let's go." He said flatly getting out of the car.

Erin blinked. She hadn't thought about that memory in so long. She got out of the car quickly and jogged up to him.

"Um Hatori-san?" She asked as she caught up to him. He hummed in acknowledgment, and she continued.

"Did you go to the mall a lot when you were younger?" She asked. He looked at her strangely.

"Not really. Most of our clothes were taylored for us specifically. I never really went to malls." He deadpanned. "Oh" she sighed. The memory was hazy but she could've swore it was Hatori.

Erin looked around for the first time since they arrived. They weren't at a mall at all. It was a super fancy street lined with shops and fancy stores.

"We're gonna shop here?" Erin said looking around at all the people walking around with fancy clothes.

"Best stores in the area." He said plainly. "I've done a lot of shopping in this area. There's good stores."

"What happened to the hand taylored clothes?" She mumbled.

"Erin, this is a nice place. Please look around." He said sternly.

Erin sighed as he led her to a store. She went to follow him in when Hatori's phone rang. "Excuse me" He said answering it.

"Hello"

"He said what?"

"Well that's impossible I'm 6 hours away. Give me a sec." He said digging in his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed Erin his credit card and pointed to the store and mouthed "go"

Erin reluctantly walked in to the fancy store looking at the different dresses and clothes.

The lady working the store walked up to her to greet her. She stopped looking at her with a look of disgust. "Can I help you?" She said crossing her arms.

"I'm um.. I need some clothes. Nice clothes I guess." She said timidly.

"I'm sorry I don't think we can help you. You're obviously in the wrong place." She said turning her nose up at her.

"Oh please, I just need a few things. I have money." She said holding up Hatori's platinum credit card.

The shop lady looked at her in shock. "How dare you come into this shop with a stolen credit card. Get out now before I call the police." She said raising her voice.

Erin felt the tears sting at her eyes as she ran out the door. She ran down the shop steps when Hatori's hand caught her.

He hung up his phone and look at her up and down.

"What happened?" He asked his face full of concern.

She threw the card at him. "I don't want new clothes I hate this stupid place!" She yelled in anger. Hatori looked shocked for a moment than went back to concern.

She wiped her eyes. "They th-thought I stole that card and s-said that she'd call the police and not sell me clothes!" She sniffled.

Hatori looked at her and than at the store. His face grew angry. "Come let's go." He said through gritted teeth. He led her to another store and made sure to go in with her.

He walked right up to the sales woman.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The lady said smiling at him. He handed her his card. And spoke low so only she could hear him.

"Hello, my name is Hatori Sohma. I need you to help her out. She needs a lot of new clothes money is no issue. I want her treated with the upmost respect. Understood?" He said quickly and sternly.

The woman's face turned red and she gasped. "Of course sir I completely understand. We will handle it!" She said all smiles.

Hatori spent the next two hours carefully supervising Erin trying on a multitude of different outfits.

At least she was smiling now. He couldn't believe those lowlife store people hurt her like that.. hasn't she been through enough?

Well nothing will happen to her now. Not under his watch. And at least she was finally getting some real clothes. She looked so cute trying on all the different dresses and twirling around. He smiled. He usually tried to shake these thoughts, but decided to allow them for a little while.

After checking out and helping her carry the bags, they walked down the street.

"Hey I'm sorry for yelling at you before." Erin said timidly.

Hatori shrugged. "It's alright." He said plainly. Erin gasped "look look!" She said running to the toy store window.

Hatori glanced in and saw a one and a half foot long stuffed seahorse. He frowned.

"No way." He said sternly.

"Please Hatori please" she said with pleading eyes. Hatori notes how his heart fluttered when she just said Hatori without the formal san addition. He shouldn't be surprised he didn't use anything formal with her. But, he had forgotten many times to use different formalities with many people. So _this_ shouldn't be different.

"Fine. But don't let Shigure see it." He grumbled.

He really couldn't stay too mad though. Seeing Erin hug the stuffy (as she called it) was adorable. How could one trivial item make someone so happy?

He watched Erin walk back to the car talking on and on about how she was going to name her seahorse Little Ha'ri.

He inwardly sighed. He'd knew his feelings towards her were changing. And he knew he'd have to face these feelings eventually.

He didn't want to admit it but someday he'll have to make his feelings known.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Wow!! It's literally almost 1 am but I grinded this out in a frenzy! I actually think it's pretty good all things considered lol.**

 **Now extra points if anyone's ever seen pretty woman. That is one of my favorite movies and the shopping scene in that movie I put in this chapter.**

 **Also sorry for any typos or mistakes. Oh and I have another story I'm writing. It's called the dragons story. It's all about Hatori's life and his life story. I plan on making the two of them connected. I'll probably finish that story after this is done.**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Storm

Chapter 10: The Storm

"Momiji! Did you grab the buckets?" Erin yelled out to Momiji who was getting the supplies.

"Don't worry I got them!" He exclaimed holding up the buckets and shovels.

Erin finished packing her beach bag. She had been looking forward to go the beach since last night. After shopping, it was all she could think about.

She checked her bag to make sure she remembered everything.

"Forgetting something?"

Erin jumped. "Do you always have to sneak up on me?" She said flatly looking at Hatori.

He handed her a bottle of sunblock. Erin gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look. Sunblock is nessecary when going outside in the sun." He said sternly.

"Yeah fine I'll put it on later." She said brushing him off.

"No Erin. Now." He said. The last thing he wanted was for her to be burnt to a crisp. He opened the bottle and squeezed some on his hand and rubbed it on her arms.

She sighed "going on vacation with a doctor sucks." She mumbled but he pretended not to hear her. He rubbed lotion on her face and she whined when he started doing her ears.

"Okay not the ears! I hate the ears!" She whined. He laughed. A real laugh. Erin looked up at him. She rarely if ever heard him laugh. It was a deep yet soft.

"Come to the beach with us" She said smiling.

"I'll meet you guys down there. I have a few phone calls to make. Erin nodded and ran out the door towards the beach path.

Hatori smiled at the sight of her in her new clothes. She was wearing a white sundress with ribbons in her hair.

His phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He answered calmly.

"Hatori-San Akito-San requests your presence." The head maid said sternly.

"As I told you yesterday that's not possible. I am at the summer home. 6 hours away. I can't possibly" he started but the maid cut him off.

"Well you shouldn't have gone so far. It is your job to care for the family head. You are apart of the junishi are you not?" She said impatiently.

His heart tugged at the idea of Akito being upset with him. The dragon spirit inside him stirred.

He tried to force himself not to blame Erin but he couldn't help it. He couldn't blame Akito so his mind automatically shifted the blame to Erin.

"I will be back at the end of this week. Kureno is with him. Send him my apologies." He said curtly forcing himself to hang up the phone.

He sighed sitting and burying his face in his hands. He let out a long sigh. His mind was arguing with itself.

He needed to get his head straight. He stood up and looked out the window towards the beach path. His gaze turned to the sky. It was blue. No clouds in sight. It was hot though. The weather didn't say anything about a storm coming. But the ocean was never wrong.

 _"I'm telling you Shigure there's a storm coming soon."_

 _"Hari. Look at the sky. Do you see any clouds? We only get to spend a few days at the beach each summer and I'm gonna make the most of it."_

 _"I don't know Gure maybe we should listen to Tori." Ayame said in a small voice._

 _"Do what you guys want. I'm staying here and reading my book." Shigure said reading._

 _It was only an hour after till it started pouring and thundering. The three 8 year olds were caught in a summer storm, running back to the house soaking wet._

 _When Hatori said I told you so and pushed Shigure, they got into a fight. They rolled around in the grass yelling and hitting each other._

Hatori sighed. And decided to walk to the beach. It was hot outside. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wasn't expecting it to be this warm. All he'd packed were suits out of habit and mostly connivence.

While removing his suit jacket he peered down the beach. He smiled at what he saw. Erin was running with a bucket. "A crab! A crab!" She yelled running after one.

She was all sandy and her cheeks were flushed. The ribbons loosening in her hair from all the running around.

"Look Erin a starfish! This will be perfect for our sandcastle!" Momiji said excitedly.

Kyo and Yuki were there as well. Kyo was sun bathing and Yuki was reading.

Erin was piling up a mountain of sand and patting it down. While brushing her hair out of her face she glanced up and saw him. A huge smile appeared on her face that made his heart stop.

She ran up to him giggling. "You came! Guess what Kyo got pinched by a crab and Momiji found a starfish! How cool is that!" She squealed excitedly

"Stop telling everyone that! It's already bad enough you told that damn rat Yuki!" Kyo yelled loudly.

She tried to hide it, but Hatori could see her wince slightly at Kyo yelling. Hatori knew yelling seemed to be something she hated and always made her nervous.

Hatori shot Kyo a look. "Well Kyo I'm sure anyone could've guessed it would be you who gets pinched by a crab." Hatori said flatly. Kyo glared at at him and walked off mumbling, heading over to Tohru and the sand castle.

"Did you finish your work?" Erin asked.

The reminder brought Hatori back to the internal conflict and he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong are you okay?" She asked worried. He looked at her surprised. No one ever asked him if he was okay. He smiled slightly.

"Of course." He said looking at all the sand on her.

"Having fun I assume?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm even having more fun now that your here" She said smiling. Hatori's heart fluttered as he looked to the ocean.

"Where's Shigure and Ayame-San?" Erin asked looking behind him. "Who knows with those two. It's hot today so Ayame is probably inside and Shigure is probably either sunbathing by the pool or sleeping." Hatori said flatly staring at the ocean.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Hatori asked. Erin's eyes widened a bit in surprise and she nodded happily and followed him down the beach.

"Do you like the ocean?" She asked from behind him. He nodded taking in the soothing waves.

"I believe it's because of my zodiac." He says flatly. Had he always been so dull? Why was it so hard to talk to her?

"That makes sense. Woah! A tide pool! Look!" Erin said excitedly running over to it.

Erin peered in and marveled at the shells, starfish, and small fish swimming in it.

Hatori glanced in and stared at the creatures. "Wow this is amazing!"

He smiled "watch this." He said placing his hands in the tide pool. He closed his eyes for a second and felt the familiar ocean water.

In a few moments he felt something tap his hand and Erin gasped. He opened his eye to see 4 seahorses wrapped around his fingers.

Erin's eyes lit up. "Hatori! That's amazing!" She said excitedly. She put her hand in the water and extended her finger.

Hatori sensed the seahorses were hesitant, but with him guiding them a brave one ventured onto her finger and wrapped his tail around it.

She giggled and slowly moved her finger up and down.

"It looks just like you!" She said happily. Hatori felt his cheeks warm. Everyone always thought his zodiac was a joke. No one ever appreciated it or thought it was impressive.

For a moment he could forget about the inner conflict and just feel at peace. He felt happy. He was having fun playing in the tide pools. Almost like he was a child again. Before the weight of the curse and the Sohma family consumed him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori slowed to a stop to tie his running shoes. It was getting late the sun was setting and dark clouds e rolling in along with the wind.

Hatori wanted to make sure he got a run in before it started storming. After a large dinner Tohru and the boys went to watch an anime, and Shigure and Aya went bar hopping. Of course they wanted Hatori to go but he declined. He knew they would just want to grill him about Erin.

Going for a run seemed like the best excuse. Plus he'd been slacking somewhat on his exersise and needed to be more diligent with it.

As he jogged back up the street to the beach house, he wondered what Erin was doing. He thought he heard her saying she wanted to go back to the beach. He hoped she was back now. It was starting to rain and grew windier every minute. He could hear rumbles of thunder in the distance.

By the time he got back the weather had significantly worsened. He wiped the rain water from his face on the porch.

As he went to take a sip of water and stopped suddenly. He stepped off the porch and looked towards the ocean in the distance.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

The ocean seemed to be telling him something but what?

 _I really can't swim._

Hatori's heart dropped. He ripped his sneakers off and sprinted down to the beach.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin sat on the beach watching the sunset. She felt like she needed some time alone.

She tucked her knees to her chest and sighed. She had so many mixed feelings and was trying to clear her head.

She looked back to the house to see if Hatori was back from his run yet. She sighed.

She had feelings for Hatori. She couldn't deny that. But he obviously would never feel the same. She wasn't worth his time.

She wasn't worth any bodies time, but that's beside the point.

She looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds rolling in and felt the wind pick up. She frowned. A storm would ruin her beach time.

She sighed again. She shouldn't be sulking. Maybe she could try to watch the anime with everyone. She stood up as the rain started dripping down.

As she turned to leave a particularly strong gust of wind blew one of the white ribbons out of her hair towards the ocean.

She gasped and tried to catch it before it blew into the ocean, but she wasn't fast enough. The ribbon blew over and snagged on the edge of the old pier.

The ocean was rough from the impending storm and the waves crashed onto the pier.

She was scared to walk there, but Hatori just so kindly bought them for her. She can't loose them. It was the first _new_ thing someone has gotten her in so long.

She had to grab it quickly before it blew away. She ran down the beach as it started raining harder.

She climbed onto the pier as the waves crashed down. She gasped and grabbed one of the posts. She slowly made her way to the end of the pier.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain and ocean spray pelted her face. She leaned forward and finally grabbed the ribbon.

She smiled slightly holding on to it tight.

As she turned quickly to run back her foot slipped and she fell into the rough ocean.

The cold hit her first. The ocean was freezing it took her breath away. She struggled to swim up for air and when she finally made it up to gasp air, another wave pushed her back down.

She violently clawed at the water trying to swim, but she couldn't. The current pulled her under deeper.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori sprinted down the beach as fast as he could.

"Erin!" He yelled staring out into the rough ocean.

"Erin!" He yelled again his voice frantic. He finally saw a flash of white in the waves. Ripping his shirt off he sprinted down the beach and pier and dove into the waves.

Hatori surfaced desperately looking for her. "Erin!" He called. Finding her was difficult he could barely see.

He dove under the water and finally saw her. She didn't seem to be moving. He swam quickly and fluently over to her and grabbed her wrist to pull her towards him

He was careful not to have her touch him. If he transformed he wouldn't be able to help her.

He placed his hands under her arms and swam up. Finally he got her head above water.

"You're okay I got you" He said to her. She didn't answer she didn't move. Hatori slowly swam to shore until he could walk. A big wave pushed him and he tripped as the wave washed over them and he rolled up to the shore.

He quickly got up and ran over to her. She was soaked and her lips were blue. "Erin" He said switching into doctor mode and feeling for a pulse.

There was a slight pulse and all of the sudden she jolted up coughing, gagging, and spitting out water. She gasped desperatly for air as she sat on the sand.

After she was done she shakily looked over to Hatori. "You saved me?" She asked quietly not really finding her voice yet.

Hatori put his hands on her face 'she's okay' he had to keep telling himself. For a moment there he really thought she was going to die.

Although his relief suddenly turned to anger. "What happened? Why were you out here in the storm?" He said sternly. His blue violet eyes burning with concern.

"Hatori I'm sorry, I lost my ribbon and it flew away and I tried to get it but I slipped and fell. I'm sorry!" She said crying. Her whole body was shaking. No doubt she was freezing.

Seeing her cry was a _relief._ She could've died if Hatori hadn't gotten back in time. His stomach rolled at the thought. He was so happy she was safe.

 _She's mine all mine. Nothing can hurt her._

His dragon spirit said stiring inside him. He looked at her through the rain and wind she was still crying and shaking. But she was still breathtakingly beautiful. _Shes okay._ He thought to himself again.

He kneeled in front of her and held her face in his hands.

"Never do that again. Ribbons aren't important." He said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. More tears fell down her face. "B-But you just bought them for me a-and it's the first new thing someone's bought me in years. I couldn't just let it blow away." She cried opening her hand to reveal the wrinkled hair ribbbon.

Hatori's heart broke from her words. She was so pure and good. She risked her life for something he got her. And something as small as a ribbon.

He suddenly couldn't take the distance between them and pulled her in to kiss her. Their lips crashed together and he kissed her passionately. He let out all his fears and worries onto her and she returned it full heartedly. They kissed like long time lovers. And Hatori realised kissing her felt so right.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his hands into her wet hair. He never wanted to stop. He had never felt like this before. He wanted more, but he pulled away remembering who he was. Her face was bright red.

"My apologies." He said quietly. What had gotten into him? Erin was so young and probably terrified from almost drowning. _It was probably just the adrenaline_ he thought.

"Come let's go get in dry clothes" He said standing up and grabbing her hand. "Um Hatori?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry. Just forget that happened. I was just worried about you." He deadpanned leading her back to the house.

"Hatori?" She said again. He looked at her. "Thank you but"- was all she said. Her cheeks flushed and lips still blue. She wobbled on her feet a bit and tried to say something else, but ended up collapsing into the sand.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello! I am back! I'm surprised how fast I'm completing these chapters.**

 **Now I hope this is good. I've been contemplating for a while when I wanted their first kiss to be. I hope this isn't too soon or anything. _I tried to make the slow burn lol._ Oh and sorry if these chapters are too short. They're usually about 3000 words but idk if that's enough. **

**Anyway I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, and following!**

 **Oh and shout out to my little sister whose been reading this from when I wrote the original story about 5 maybe 6 years ago, and is still reading it now! Love you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

Chapter 11:Feelings

Erin was cold. She snuggled deeper into the blankets. Wait blankets? Erin's eyes snapped open and she jolted up. She was in her room at the beach house.

How'd she get here? Wasn't she on the beach. Hatori saved her than he- she touched her lips. She didn't dream that did she?

She felt cold. Her skin was burning up. No doubt she had a fever from being exposed to the cold water.

She sat up as Tohru walked in. "Oh Erin-Chan you're awake! How are you feeling! Hatori-san told me what happened!" She exclaimed feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine. Where is Hatori?" She asked looking out the window. The sun was rising. She must've slept through the night.

"I don't know. You feel really warm though." She said her voice worried.

"I'm fine." She said getting out of bed and walking out the room. She walked down the hall to the stairs to his room. She walked up and knocked on his door.

No answer. She frowned and went down to the kitchen where Shigure and Ayame were sitting with tea. Shigure was surprised. "Erin, how are you feeling? We heard what happened." He asked pouring her some tea.

She sat down and excepted the tea.

"I'm alright." She said quietly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was a terrible swimmer when I was a teenager. Well that is until Tori taught me." Ayame said while braiding his hair.

"So Erin, what happened last night?" Shigure asked. He had a feeling there was more to the story than Hatori had told him. Hatori had seemed flustered last night. And he's been more snippy with him then usual all morning.

Almost like he's hiding something.

"My ribbon blew off and I tried to catch it but fell in. Hatori pulled me out." She said sipping her tea.

"And after that?" Shigure said smiling. Erin's face turned a deep red. The fever not helping.

"Oh what's wrong Erin? Hatori didn't do anything improper did he?" Shigure snickered

"That's quite enough Shigure." Hatori's deep voice came from the entry way. Erin turned to see him dressed in his suit glaring at Shigure.

"Ah Tori, no need to make a fuss. Gure was just teasing." Aya said giggling.

Hatori walked towards Erin and felt her forehead. "Go to bed. You need to rest. Come." He deadpanned walking away.

Erin thanked Shigure and Ayame for the tea and followed Hatori upstairs.

He didn't say anything to her as they walked down the the hall.

When they walked into her room he sat her on the bed and opened up his medical bag. He pulled out his thermometer.

"101.2. That means lay down and don't get up." He said pulling out some fever reducer.

"Hatori?" Erin started and Hatori lightly frowned and looked away from her.

"I apologize for my behavior last night. I was out of line." He said flatly.

She grabbed his hand. "You dont have to apologize." She said growing dizzy. He laid her down. Erin yawned as her eyelids became heavy. Hatori stared at her for a moment.

"You don't have to apologize." She said quietly touching his cheek.

Hatori's heart melted. Last night he had a lot to think about. He almost lost her. He didn't want to hide his feelings anymore. He just.. he couldn't put her in danger like that. If Akito found out they were together.. well, it would be another Kana situation.

Hatori wouldn't be able to handle losing someone else. He was scared to let someone else in. All the junishi were. They were all terrible at falling in love and keeping that person safe.

He wanted to be with her. He wanted to keep seeing her smile and laugh. There was so much he wanted to show her. Was that selfish? Wanting to be with someone else? Isn't asking for that much more than he deserved?

He sighed. "I will apologize. My actions were out of line." He tried to say sternly.

Erin looked up at him from her pillow. She stared at him. Then she frowned slightly and nodded. She imagined the cold waves pulling her under. She would've died if Hatori didn't save her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she started shaking as she closed her eyes.

"Don't cry" He said gently wiping a tear away. She grabbed his hand and held it. His hands were bigger than hers but they weren't course. They were always cold though. However, they felt good on her fevered skin.

"I don't want to be sick on vacation" she sighed. Trying to hide the real reason she was upset. Hatori let out a small laugh. "It's alright. It should be gone soon the medicine will help." He said.

 _So would kissing me again_

She thought. But she didn't think saying it out loud would be appropriate.

"If you feel better tonight, there's somewhere I want to take you." He said looking at her.

"Where?" She asked huge smile on her face.

He laughed. "No need to get so excited. And I'm not going to tell you."

Erin pouted. "Well I feel better." She said sitting up.

"No Erin. Rest first." He said flatly, laying her back down.

She laid down as he went to get up. "Hatori?" She asked. He looked at her and kneeled beside the bed. "Why are you so nice to me?" She asked quietly, looking at him.

Hatori thought for a moment. The answer was obvious. He had feelings for her. However, he didn't know if he could admit them.

It was amazing how fast she managed to capture his heart. She came in and so quickly melted the frozen exteriors he had built up. He'd only known her for a few short months. But in that time, she came in with her smiles and pure innocence and completely changed everything he thought he knew.

Kana was his spring. Nothing would change that. But Erin was different.

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled slightly at her.

"Because you're my summer." He said kissing her forehead.

Erin's face turned scarlet red. "S-summer?" She stuttered the fever making her mind foggy and jumbled.

Hatori smiled "just get some rest. I'll check up on you in a bit." He whispered and left the room.

He sighed. His cheeks were warm too from kissing her.

He walked to the porch and lit a cigarette. It was true he didn't deserve someone to love him. And he didn't deserve a second chance. Especially from a girl 8 years younger than him. However he was still falling for her. Maybe he could make this work. Maybe he could be happy again. Maybe Akito would never find out.

 _It would've been better if we had never met._

Hatori frowned. Kana's words haunted him. What if Erin got hurt like Kana? It would be his fault. Would he ever be able to forgive himself?

He took a drag of his cigarette and stared towards the ocean.

There was only one thing he was sure of. It was impossible for him to be away from her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Erin asked from the passenger seat of Hatori's fancy car.

"You'll see." He said plainly.

He didn't say much else. However Erin noticed he was dressing more casual. He was wearing shorts and a loosely buttoned white shirt. Erin's chest fluttered looking at him and her face turned red.

She looked away hoping he didn't notice. She was still so confused by his feelings towards her. He _kissed her._ That had to mean something right?

She tried to distract herself by thinking of something else. But that was hard when Hatori was the most distracting person she ever met.

A few moments later they pulled into a parking lot. As they got out Erin looked around. They were at a marina. It was a small but very nice dock. It was full of very nice boats.

Erin turned to look at him. "We're going on a boat?" She asked her jaw hitting the floor. Hatori nodded.

"You've never been I'm guessing?" He asked leading her down the dock.

"What do you think?" She mumbled slightly. He pretended not to hear her

"We're planning to go sail boating sometime while we're down here. But that's a little slow for me honestly." He said leading her to a small but nice speedboat.

He pulled the boat closer and hopped on. He extended his hand to help her on.

Erin glanced nervously at the gap between the dock and the boat, and the way the waves made it rock up and down. She gulped.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

Erin gave a nervous laugh. "You're the one who took the girl who almost drowned yesterday on a trip to go boating. So what do you think?" She said looking at the water.

Hatori looked at her for a moment. "Well of course my father always said fear is the best motivator." He deadpanned.

Erin's face pailed. It was the first time Hatori mentioned one of his parents. What kind of people are they like?

Erin imagined an older and scarier version of Hatori. Would she have to meet him one day? The thought terrified her.

Finally she grabbed his hand and jumped on. The boat was rocky but alright once she got her footing.

"Here put this on." Hatori said handing her a life vest. She buckled it up and sat in the front of the boat. She glanced over the edge of the boat to look at the water.

"You sure this is safe?" She asked as Hatori put the keys into the boat.

"Wait are you driving?!" She exclaimed. Hatori gave a small laugh. "It's not going to drive itself." He said as the boat slowly pulled out of the marina.

Erin noted how Hatori seemed to be coming out of his shell. He was usually so serious and stern. But he seemed to be smiling around her more. Erin liked that. She hoped she could learn more about him.

"So where are we headed?" Erin asked feeling the breeze on her cheeks.

"There's a good place to watch the sunset." He said as they entered the opened water. Suddenly the boat sped up and they raced across the water.

Erin gasped feeling the wind whoosh past her ears. She grasped on tight to the boat and it tore and bounced through the water.

Erin laughed and looked back at Hatori. He smiled at her. This was the most amazing thing. Erin felt like she was flying. The water sprayed up and misted her face. She laughed.

There were other boats out on the water too. When they went over the wakes the boat jumped a bit and Erin laughed and held her hands up.

Finally after a bit Hatori parked the boat facing the sunset.

"So is this what the Sohma family does for fun?" Erin asked braiding her long hair back.

"Definetly not. This was my dads boat. Boating was the only hobby he really had. He taught me to drive it. But I haven't taken it out since the summer after I graduated." Hatori deadpanned.

He thought of his last summer. The last time Shigure, Ayame, and himself were at this summer home. The last summer before his father passed, before he had to take on the sole role of the Sohma clan doctor. And of course memory suppressor.

Erin imagined what Hatori's parents would be like. They couldn't have been warm and inviting. Maybe they were more like her aunt and uncle.

"So does your dad go boating often still?" She asked walking up next to him, gazing over the water.

"No he passed very shortly after I finished highschool. They're both gone" He said flatly.

Erin's heart dropped to her stomach. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to ask" She stuttered.

"It's quite alright. To some it might be sad but I wasn't very close to either of my parents. They were pretty strict." He said eyes distant.

Erin paused and looked at him. They both lost their parents.

"I'm sure you were much closer to your parents." He said looking at her with a small smile.

"Oh! Yeah! They were nice. I don't have many memories with them though. I was 6 when they passed." Erin said. She closed her eyes pulling the distant memories up of her parents.

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Come find me! Come find me!" Erin said running down the hallway._

 _"Alright pumpkin. I'm gonna find you!" Her father said. His brown eyes shining bright._

Erin smiled slightly. She could still see her Dad's brown eyes and hear his laugh. She could also see her Mom's red curls bouncing around as they danced together.

"They died in a car accident on New Year's Eve. Drunk driver. My only remaining relative I could live with was my mom's brother. But he married my aunt who was Japanese so they lived in Japan. So I never met them since we lived in the states. It wasn't until after my parents died I met them." Erin reflected.

"Let's just say moving to a new country after losing your parents when your 6 is really hard." Erin frowned tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Erin tried to push away the memories of the terrible things they did to her, but her breathing was getting shaky.

"Erin." Hatori's stern voice pulled her from her thoughts. She shook them from her head.

"Here's a question for you _doctor._ "Erin said looking at him. He raised a brow at her.

"Last night. You kissed me. You can't just expect me to play that off." Erin said trying to sound determined but her voice grew quieter as she talked.

Hatori broke his eye contact with her and mulled over an answer. "I apologize. That was inappropriate of me." He said flatly.

"So there was no feelings behind that? And you just took me to a very romantic spot to what? Hang out?" Erin asked gaining confidence.

Hatori swallowed losing his composure. He didn't know what to say.

"It's very complicated for me to...express my feelings. I was never brought up in an environment where my feelings mattered. And with the curse sometimes I don't even know if my feelings are my own." He sighed leaning up against the boat.

He craved a cigarette but he didn't bring any.

"Erin, all I can say is I don't want you to get hurt. The curse." He paused looking away. "I don't deserve a second chance. And you should find someone your own age who can make you happy. A _normal_ person. You deserve that." He said sternly.

Erin looked at him. For these few moments Erin felt like she was seeing the real Hatori for the first time. The Hatori that is hurting and cares so much more about others than himself.

He was human. He was vulnerable. He was hiding behind his stoic exterior to protect himself.

He was so dumb to keep all his emotions hidden like that. He was dumb to try to be strong for everyone.

And he was so deserving of love.

"What if I don't want someone else. What if I want you." Erin said quietly walking towards him.

Hatori's violet eyes widened in surprise and Erin could see his cheeks turning a slight pink.

He paused for a moment looking down at her. Then he looked to the disappearing sun.

"Then you can have me." He said with a gentle smile.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Reveling in the way her soft lips felt against his.

When they pulled apart Erin had the cutest smile on her face.

Hatori knew deep in his heart he was putting her in danger. Just like when he fell for Kana. But this time would be different. He'll keep her safe from the dark world of the Sohma clan.

He just had to make sure no one finds out about them. And maybe, just maybe Hatori could know what it's like to be happy.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Okay there it is!! The 11th chapter! Woohoo we have reached a critical point! They're finally together. (Sigh) I hope it didn't happen too fast.**

 **I'm terrified I'm rushing things. But hopefully it's good lol.**

 **My biggest fear is Hatori not feeling genuine or feeling out of character. But they never show his soft side in the manga and they never show the way he really is with someone he loves. So when you write him like that it sometimes feels ooc. But oh well maybe I worry too much hahaha.**

 **Anyway, so I hope everyone is enjoying and thank you for reading!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sailing

Chapter 12: Sailing

Erin was sleeping soundly. The boat ride had completely exhausted her. She had went to bed right after they got back.

She'd been dreaming of the events that happened that day. Like Hatori kissing her on the boat.

Everything was fine until she woke up.

She woke up and felt uncomfortable. Her stomach hurt and so did her back. She frowned. She could've swore Hatori said the fever would only last a little bit. She had gotten plenty of rest.

But why did she feel so gross? Suddenly she felt something drip and knew exactly what was happening.

She bolted up and threw her blankets off her. She gasped. She was confronted with a large red puddle on her sheets, and blood on her legs.

"Shit!" She swore.

She knew she couldn't afford to replace these fancy sheets. And soon everyone would know.

Then there was a knock at the door. Erin froze.

"Um who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." An all too familiar voice said. "It's late and I wanted to check your tempature. I was afraid you relapsed from all the excitement last night." Hatori said on the other side of the door.

Erin panicked. He couldn't see her like this.

"I'm fine!" She said leaping out of bed and falling in the process.

"Fucking hell." She whispered.

There was a pause. "Are you sure you're alright? Should I come in?" He asked

Erin ran to the bathroom and dug through her bag frantically and knocking things over in the process.

"Erin I'm coming in" Hatori said as he opened the door.

"No it's fine! You can't" she started, running out of the bathroom.

Hatori looked at her up and down and to thre bloody sheets and raised a brow.

Erin burst into tears. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean too. I forgot it was the first week of the month. I'm an idiot. I can't afford the sheets!" She sniffled.

Hatori stared blankly at the situation in front of him then went to the bathroom and grabbed a damp towel.

He sat her down and started wiping the blood off her hands and legs.

"It's fine you don't have to help me I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Erin said quietly.

"I'm a doctor. I've seen worse." Hatori deadpanned. He would never forget Akito's first period. This was fun compared to _that_ endeavor.

"Now go wash up. I will take care of the sheets." Hatori says flatly. "Do you have any pain or cramping? I have pain relievers. Or I could get you a heat pack." He stated removing his glasses.

Erin looked down at her feet. Hatori was in doctor mode. For some reason she choked on her words. She was intimidated by this side of him, the stern and cold side.

She felt a cold hand press against her forehead. She looked up and was met by blue violet eyes that were filled with concern. He moved his hand from her forehead to her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Erin nodded and he gave her a small smile. "Good. Now get cleaned up. And wear your swimsuit we're going sailing today with everyone." He said getting up.

Erin nodded and excused herself to the bathroom. She sighed staring at her red face in the mirror. Why did she blush so easily?

For some reason Hatori was always around at the worst times. She sighed again and finally found her box of tampons.

This was gonna be a long day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Point Starboard! Anchors away!" Momiji yelled out toward the open water.

"That's not even the right terms." Kyo scoffed from the floor of the sail boat.

"Kyo, what do you even know! I read a book and that's what they said." Momiji said sticking his tounge out.

Erin looked out over the open water as the sailboat glided along.

Shigure and Ayame sat in the sun looking down at the deck below.

"So Gure how's your plan going?" Ayame smiled opening his parasol.

"Well just watch Aya." Shigure said smiling.

They looked over to Hatori who was shaking a bottle of sunscreen.

"Momiji do you need sunblock?" He asked.

Momiji ran away "no Ha'ri I'm fine!" He yelled.

"Tohru? Yuki? Kyo?"

"I don't need that crap!" Kyo snipped.

"I already applied it." Yuki stated reading a book about gardening.

"Oh thank you Hatori-san but I'm fine!" Tohru said with a smile.

Hatori nodded and looked over to Erin who was looking into the water.

"Erin." He called. She looked back at him and he walked up to her.

"I don't need sunscreen." She stated. "Yes you do. I can't have you getting burnt." He deadpanned while rubbing sunblock on her arms.

Shigure looked at Ayame. "See what I mean?" He asked smiling. Ayame clapped and nodded.

Ayame noticed the look in Hatori's eyes. They were gentle and caring. He hadn't seen him like that since he was with Kana. He smiled. He always knew his friend would find someone truly deserving of him one day.

Of course he had tried to tell him that on the lake trip. But Hatori didn't believe him. He was truly happy for his dear friend. Maybe he could get Erin to his shop so he could fulfill Hatori's fantasies. He thought to himself.

"Hey this seems like a good spot!" Momiji tells the sailor. And he drops anchor.

"A good spot for what?" Kyo asks looking around. They weren't anywhere in particular.

"Swimming!" Momiji said jumping off the side of the boat.

Erin gasped as he so willingly jumped off.

"Come on in the water is warm!" He yelled.

"It's early February there's no way in hell that water is warm!" Kyo yelled.

"Now now kyoncichi. We are in the land of eternal summer. There is no winter here." Ayame said from under his parasol.

Kyo eventually begrudgingly got in the water. Yuki and Tohru as well. Even Hatori did a flawless dive into the water.

Erin stared nervously down to the blue water and clutched one of the ropes. She felt like the water was a mile down. There's no way she was jumping in. She'd drown. _Again._

"Don't worry about the jump I'll catch you." Hatori said from the water.

Erin shook her head. " I can't!" She said looking at the water again.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked giving a slight smile.

"You can't catch me!" Erin looked back at the two sailors opperating the boat. She can't speak openly about the curse in front of strangers.

"You know what'll happen!" She yelled down.

"Erin. Just trust me." He deadpanned.

Erin looked back at Shigure and Ayame on the other side of the boat. They seemed to be watching her but she couldn't be sure.

She mustered up every ounce of courage she had and jumped.

The water wasn't as cold as the ocean by the house. However it wasn't as warm as Momiji had made her believe. As she went under she felt two arms pull her back up.

She gasped for air when she came up and coughed slightly. Still not understanding how not to get water all up in your nose and mouth while swimming.

She wiped the water from her eyes and saw Hatori smiling back at her. "You did it." He said holding her hands. She nodded trying to keep herself afloat. The water was deep. And she couldn't touch.

"It's alright. Just kick your feet slightly." Hatori said in almost a whisper.

Butterflies swarmed through Erin's stomach as she realized how close they were. Thoughts of last night popped into her brain. He said she could have him. What did that mean? She shook the thoughts from her head and kicked her feet.

"There you go." He said letting go of her hands as she tried to tread the water.

She sank slightly but she started to get the hang of it. "I think I got it!" She said proudly. While she was boasting, she got distracted and sank.

Two arms pulled her back up. "Erin, you need to focus." Hatori said sternly. She nodded wiping the water from her face.

He led her to a small rocky bank where she could stand.

Erin climbed to the top of the rocks sticking out of the water.

"Be careful." He said sternly. Watching her carefully.

"You know you worry to much." She laughed jumping from each rock and watch him wince each time.

She laughed at his discomfort. She wasn't that clumsy.

She walked over and sat next to him. He was quiet and obviously thinking about something. His violet eyes seemed worlds away.

Erin felt her anxiety creeping up on her. She didn't know what to say to Hatori sometimes. She didn't really even know what their relationship was at the moment. Hatori said she could have him. But what does that mean? She wanted to ask him so badly. However, she still felt like a stupid child making assumptions and the words wouldn't form.

She clenched her fists to prevent her from scratching herself. It was hard though her mind was racing. She couldn't focus and scratching helped her focus.

She felt a hand brush a strand of hair from her face. She looked up to see Hatori looking at her smiling gently. Her heart melted. Hatori gives her such soft smiles. Much different than the cold glances he seems to give everyone else.

"There's something on your mind?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you that." She said quietly.

He shrugged. "Nothing of importance."

Erin took a deep breathe in. "What did you mean last night by I can have you? I don't understand?" She asked quickly trying not to studder.

Hatori stared at her for a moment. "I thought it was pretty obvious." He deadpanned.

"Oh." Was all she said looking away.

"I apologize. Expressing my feelings isn't something I have much skill in." He stated.

"I don't have much skill in it either." She sighed.

Hatori ran his thumb around the outline of her lips. He pulled her face close for a quick kiss. Or at least he meant it to be a quick kiss.

Hatori has forgotten what it was like to be with someone. He'd forgotten what kisses felt like and the reactions he got from them. When he kissed Erin he felt human. Like there was no one in him but himself. The stress of the curse and the weight of all his responsibilities just melted away. It was like he was a completely different person around her.

He was happy around her. So how could he pull away from a kiss? He placed his hand on her side as the kiss deepened. Her lips parted against his allowing him to fully explore her.

The dragon spirit inside of him roared in lust. But. Hatori had to pull away. Erin's face was scarlet red and she gave a small smile.

"I apologize." Hatori said breathlessly. He didn't think he'd loose control like that.

Erin giggled. It was a sweet sound. One that gave away her young age. Hatori smiled. And laughed too. A real laugh. They were laughing together. Giggling like two kids. When was the last time Hatori laughed like this? He didn't even act like this with Kana.

When was the last time he felt truly happy and happy to be alive? Where did his love of life go? He realized how miserable he'd been for so long.

He looked at the young girl besides him. Her long dark hair was an amazing contrast against her pale skin.

Hatori didn't think he was _old._ However, he did admit there was an age gap between them. 8 years was quite a gap. No doubt people would think it was inappropriate. But he didn't care.

"Come, we should head back. Before people notice we're gone." Hatori said extending his hand.

Erin frowned slightly. "Okay" She said grabbing his hand.

As they headed back they didn't talk. It was a comfortable silence. Hands joined and hearts racing at the memory of the moment they just shared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin sat on the beach by the house. She stared at the setting sun.

This was a good place to relax after a busy day. Sailing with everyone was fun. And that kiss from Hatori...

Every time she thought about it she got butterflies. But was this okay? Could she even be with someone? What if Hatori was just using her?

She frowned. Why was she thinking about this now? Why couldn't she just be happy?

 _You shouldn't have kissed him. He's using you._ A voice in her head said. She tried to push it away. But now the memory felt wrong and not allowed. She felt used. Just like she used to feel.

She could feel herself starting to have a panic attack. Her heart started to race and she couldn't breathe. Why was she doing this too herself?

Flashes of _him_ came through. Touching her and grabbing her. She wanted to scream and run away.

"Erin?" A voice said.

Her head snapped up to see Ayame staring down at her. He looked confused. She took a sharp breath in and took off running.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _15 minutes earlier_

Tohru had insisted on cleaning up after dinner. 'The maids need breaks to you know!' She had said. Ayame talked with Shigure watching Tohru wash the dishes.

Ayame saw Hatori walk in. His eyes were bright and he walked differently. He looked happy. Ayame was surprised Tori was never happy for no reason.

"Here Honda-san let me help you with that." He said smiling drying the dishes she washed. She made a small joke and he laughed slightly.

Ayame was amazed at the change in his best friend. He hadn't seen him like this in so long. What had happened during that boat ride? He had seen them sneak away.

Ayame smiled a bit. Is this all because of Erin? She must be special.

Ayame glanced out the window and saw Erin walking towards the beach. He wanted to talk to her. Figure out what Hatori liked so much. And a small part of him wanted to make sure she deserved him.

He watched Hatori for a bit longer and then excused himself.

He walked down to the beach and saw Erin sitting. She didn't look alright. She seemed to be upset. Her head was between her knees and even though he was far away he could see her shaking.

He walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Erin?" He asked.

Her head snapped up. Her eyes were all red. And she she seemed to have scratch marks on her face.

He went to say something but she took off wrong. He frowned. Well that was weird. How can such a person make Hatori happy?

He went and walked back to the house just as the sun set. Not understanding what just happened. Maybe he should tell Hatori about Erin. He'll know what to do. He always does.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Alright! I'm sorry this took so long. I've been caught up with the holiday and everything. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of not proof read magic! Lol.**

 **Anyway I hope you all liked it and I'll try to get chapter 13 out sooner. I just needed some time to plan out the direction of the story. I have a bad habit of just write flying by the seat of my pants lol. Well enjoy!**

 **See you in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth

Erin ran down the sandy beach. She ran and ran until she came across a patch of rocks. She sat behind one and buried her face in her hands and cried.

Why was she like this? Why did she have to think of things from the past? Why couldn't she let things go?

She didn't know how long she sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She watched the sun dip low on the horizon.

It was almost dark. She knew she should go back soon. But she felt like she just couldn't move.

"You have to stop running off like this." A familiar stern voice stated. As a light shown on her.

Erin glanced up at Hatori. He had changed his clothes since they went sailing. He was wearing a blue button up shirt. Hatori didn't usually wear colors. She thought briefly before she burst into tears.

Hatori dropped his flashlight and knelt in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked softly wiping the hair from her face. She flinched at his touch and he put his hand down quickly.

He frowned slightly. He was confused. What had made her so upset? He didn't like seeing her upset.

"Why am I like this? Why? I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry!" She cried.

Hatori raised a brow at her. "Why do you say that? What happened? What did Ayame say?" Hatori said his anger rising. If Ayame said anything heartless and rude to her, he would have a _stern_ talking too. Ayame always had a way of not considering others feelings.

"Ayame didn't say anything! I just- I just, It's all _his_ fault! I always think about it! Why can't it just go away!" She cried.

How did everything turn out like this? Where did she go wrong? When did she fuck up?

Hatori sat next to her and held her hand. "Talk to me. I wanna know what happened." He said softly rubbing his thumb along her hand as if it would some how coax the words out of her.

She took a deep breath shakily and exhaled. Trying to collect her thoughts. "It all started after my parents.. passed" She sniffed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin filed through her memories. When did it happen? When did it began. She wanted to explain it to Hatori as clearly as she could.

It seemed like she was back as she explained. Just a 6 year old girl. Wearing her back dress and black ribbons standing outside the temple in a strange country.

It all seemed to happen so fast. One moment she was on a trip to Japan to visit her Aunt Mitsu and Uncle John for New Years.

And then all of the sudden her parents are gone. An accident.

She never will go home now. She looked around at all the strange people speaking the strange language

"Come Erin lets go home now" her uncle said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She looked up at him. He had her moms eyes. And he looked like her. He also didn't speak a weird language.

Was that why she clung to him? Because she was an irrational child looking for someone, anyone to cling on to?

The first year with them wasn't so bad. Her cousins weren't so bad and she played with them ocassionally. Even her aunt had tolerated her and tried to make her feel welcome.

When did it all start spiraling downward? It must've been once she turned 8 or maybe a little after that. When her uncle started looking at her. At first she didn't think anything of it. She could always think of a logical reason.

Then he started getting her gifts and calling her beautiful and pretty. And then he started visiting her at night. It was harmless stuff at first. But it soon turned to him taking off her clothes and touching her.

As much as she would like to say she fought back at first, she can't. She was numb to everything. And in a part of her mind she convinced herself this was normal. And everything was fine.

When she turned nine she started fighting back. It was nice try but it still happened. He just left reminders all over her. Her arms, legs, stomach. Anywhere he could grab and hit.

And then on her 10th birthday he took her last piece of innocence away from her.

Was that why her aunt started to despise her? Cause she couldn't admit it but deep down knew what was going on?

Is that why she distanced herself from her cousins and everyone else? Because she was terrified?

This continued on and on for 8 years in a vicious cycle. She'd fight it, get hurt, accept it, feel awful, and fight again. Only to get another beating.

That's why she ran away on her 18th birthday. She couldn't take it anymore. After he left her for the night she packed a small bag and left through the window. She was so desperate to leave she didn't even care about the snowstorm.

Of course until she wandered off and got lost and ended up collapsing in the snow. She'll never forget the shock she had waking up to see Hatori and Shigure staring at her.

Was it all worth it? All the pain she endured? It finally brought her home. It brought her to Hatori.

But can she even be with him? Can anyone even love her knowing how damaged and broken she is? And could she ever not feel wrong about being with someone? How could she after this was all she knew for years.

Was that why it hurt so much? While Hatori kisses her it'll feel like him when she closes her eyes. She'll never be able to love anyone.

Maybe it's better that way. She was a worthless person who didn't deserve someone especially someone like Hatori.

She looked up at him after explaining everything quietly. He was silent for a moment looking at the ground.

"Hatori I" She started but he stopped her by pulling her head into his chest and kissing the top of her head. Careful not to hug her they stayed there.

Hatori's whole body shook with rage. The dragon spirit inside of him roaring and turning.

He couldn't believe someone would.. would.. he felt sick to think about.

He'll kill the bastard. Kill him.

Hatori's body was rigid and tense as anger coursed throughout his body.

"I'm sorry Hatori. It's all my fault. I don't deserve someone like you." She cried softly.

"Don't." Was all he could say. How could she say something like that? She had been abused all this time and she's apologizing? His mind couldn't even fathom how she could possibly come to that conclusion.

He tightened his grip on her arms slightly, bitting back tears.

"No. Don't ever say that again." He said his voice deep and stern.

He held her face as he looked into her eyes. "It's not your fault." He stated firmly. She nodded slightly not able to find words.

"You're not... disgusted by me?" She whispered. "Of course not." He sighed resting his hand gently on her cheek.

"I should apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you if you weren't ready. I'm sorry." He deadpanned.

Erin looked up surprised "No! It's not your fault!" She stammered.

Hatori watched her as she babbled nervously. His heart broke at the idea of what she went through. It made him feel ill.

He wanted her to feel safe. "I promise I'll never let him hurt you again." He said kissing her forehead. Her face turned pink. Her eyes were also still red and puffy from all the crying.

Hatori looked at the dark sky. He looked at his watch. Shocked to see it was already 10:00.

"We should head back. You need to get to bed you had a long day." He stated.

Erin nodded and they quietly walked back to the house

"I'm sad tomorrow's our last day. I don't wanna go home." Erin sighed thinking of going back to school.

"I have to bring my math grade up if I want to graduate." She sighed trying to distract herself from everything that just happened.

Hatori eyed her but didn't say anything about it. Once they got back the house was quiet.

Hatori walked her to her room. He breathed in sharply unsure of what to do. After everything she told him he just couldn't bare to leave her side. What if she had an anxiety attack all alone?

"Erin." He said low shutting the door behind him. She looked up at him surprised he didn't leave.

"I..I'm sorry. I wish I.." the words caught in his throat. He frowned. He still felt sick imagining someone _doing that_ to her. Her. Erin. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. Why would she deserve that? Anger rose in him again. He would fix this he would make it right.

He had too.

He was zoning out. He blinked and looked at Erin sitting on her bed. Patiently waiting for him to say what he needed. His heart stopped. Why was she so beautiful? Her big brown eyes shown in the low light of her room. Her dark hair as always a beautiful contrast against her light skin.

Was that why he did that to her? Because he thought she was beautiful too? He sighed. He'd have to stop thinking about it. He didn't want to get angry in front of her. It wasn't her fault.

He walked towards her and grabbed her hands and knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"Thank you for telling me. That must've been hard. I promise you, it will never happen again." He said sternly looking at her. She nodded stifly unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." She whispered feeling like damaged goods. He shook is head. "It's alright." He said kissing her hands. "I'll be up stairs if you need me." He said walking out the room.

Erin sighed and laid back on her bed. She felt.. better. Finally talking about the truth she had been hiding for so long felt good. Almost like a relief.

She stared at the ceiling. What will happen now that Hatori knew the truth? She swallowed hard as her anxiety threatened to return in place of his absence.

 _I'll be upstairs if you need me_

She sat quietly for a moment and ran out the room and up the stairs.

She opened the door and shut it quickly behind her. Hatori stared at her surprised as he was in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt.

She sighed and threw her arms up in exasperation and clapped them against her thighs.

"I'll never not need you." She stated as tears rolled down her face.

Hatori smiled and ran up to her and kissed her passionately.

Hatori knew deep down he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be falling for her. But he was. Falling deep.

And honestly Hatori didn't care. He wanted to feel something. Being the frozen snow was cold and lonely. And now he could revel in the warmth of Erin's summer as she so quickly melted his frozen heart.

He was falling in love with the girl who was lost in the snow. Falling in love with the quiet girl who rarely talked to anyone. Falling in love so quickly, so suddenly, and so effortlessly.

And that was the honest to god truth.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter but I felt this chapter was so powerful I didn't want to fill It with too much filler.**

 **I feel like this chapter is THE chapter. Like the middle I guess. The chapters from now on will be their relationship and how it affects everything and the story. Instead of them figuring their feelings out.**

 **This chapter was also a very deep and hard chapter to write but hopefully it's good and meaningful in the way it needs to be. Even though her backstory is sad and painful.**

 **Oh and if anyone was wondering if they you know (did the deed) no they didn't. Get your mind out of the gutter lol. Jk idk if anyone actually thought this to begin with.**

 **See you in the next Chapter!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Together

Chapter 14: Together

 _1 Month Later_

Erin sat in class trying to pay attention. She really had to get good grades on her finals that were coming up soon.

math was so stupid though. And besides her mind was full of other thoughts. Erin pulled out her cell phone quietly from her bag. She flipped it open to reveal a text message.

"Might be a little late picking you up. Wait for me. Don't walk home in the rain, you'll catch a cold."

She smiled slightly at Hatori's text. Ever since the beach they had been together a lot. Erin didn't want to admit it sometimes, but she was falling in love with him.

Butterflies raced through her stomach as she thought about him. Her cheeks turned pink thinking about seeing him. He picked her up from school everyday, and it was her favorite part of the day.

When they were alone in the car they could talk freely. No one else knew they were _together._ So when they were around everyone else they had to act a certain way.

"Erin-chan who are you talking to? A boyfriend?" Her good friend Kai wondered from the desk behind her.

Erin shut her phone. "Of course not. I don't have a boyfriend." She said matter of factly. Hatori wasn't her boyfriend. Well they kinda were together but Erin never put a label on it. Maybe she could ask him?

"Oh come on who else would you be texting and blushing from?" Kai said her blue eyes shining in teasing mode.

Erin's brow furrowed. "I'm not blushing." She whispered.

"Yeah okay well I can hook you up with someone. I'm having a party tomorrow. You should come." Kai said smiling.

Erin frowned slightly she hated parties. And she didn't want anyone else just Hatori.

"No thanks." Erin said turning back around to look at the teacher.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." She said poking her shoulder. "We're gonna graduate soon. We need to celebrate it!" She smiled. "And since you don't have a boyfriend, what do you have to loose?" She grinned

"Maybe" Erin sighed

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin ran out through the cold rain and into Hatori's car. She shivered when she got in and tried to fix her wet hair.

"I apologize for being late. How was school?" He asked looking at her in her school uniform.

Erin shrugged "Uneventful."

"I'm free tonight. I was wondering if I could invite you over to my place for dinner." He said with a small smile. Erin's face lit up.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Hatori made a small laugh. She was adorable. She got excited over the littlest things.

He had been around her a lot the past month. He was so grateful being able to spend time with her. Even if it was difficult hiding it from everyone. Especially Akito. She'd seem to be having him come in more and more ever since the beach.

However it didn't matter. All the work was worth it for a few hours with Erin.

He pulled up to his house in the estate and opened the car door for her, letting her run inside.

As Erin removes her wet shoes in the doorway she took in Hatori's house. It was clean and clinical looking but in Erin's eyes it was just as homey as Shigure's house.

She walked towards his kitchen surprised to see a plate of rice balls on the counter.

"I made those. For you. I figured you'd be hungry after school." He said plainly thumbing through some files.

"You can cook?" Erin asked surprised.

Hatori shrugged "basic things like rice balls I can mangage. I can also make miso or maybe soba if I try." Hatori said. "Nothing fancy"

He didn't have much time to cook but he wasn't totally inept at it. Not like Shigure or Yuki were.

"Now, I need to finish up a few things you do your homework and then we'll decide dinner alright?" He said moving a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"I hate homework." Erin whined playing with his tie. He was much taller than her so she was eye level with his chest.

She stood as close as she could and looked up at him. "Homework is important. You've been working hard to get your grades up you don't want to ruin it." He smiled slightly kissing her forehead.

Erin pulled his tie slightly down so she could reach his lips. He kissed her back reveling in the way he could feel he cheeks warm from him kissing her.

When they parted he smiled at her and she smiled back full heartedly.

"Now homework." He stated pointing to the table. She sighed and slowly walked over and sat down. He exused himself and Erin started on her English homework. English was her best subject because she spoke it fluently. Japanese and math on the other hand weren't very good.

After her homework was done and she finished the riceballs she didn't know what to do. Hatori was still working and she didn't want to bother him.

She wandered into the kitchen and started preping for dinner. Hatori would be so happy when everything was all cooked and ready. Besides she actually was a good cook. She always cooked her own meals growing up.

She pulled out the yams and the noodles. Tororo soba sounded good and that was simple and easy.

She stared boiling the noodles. Next she had to cut the yams up to grate them. She pulled out one of the big knifes and began to cut.

They were hard to cut. The were very firm it took all of her strength to cut them.

It was fine until the knife slipped and sliced her palm open.

Her eyes widened as she yelped loudly and dropped the knife and it clattered against the floor.

She felt the blood pour from from her hand as she heard Hatori.

"Erin? Erin what happened?" He asked worriedly as he walked into the kitchen.

His eyes widened as he saw her hand and quickly grabbed a dish towel and applied pressure to it.

She started crying and breathing heavily. She panicked as she saw the red blood soak through the white dish towel.

"Shh you're alright. Erin look at me." He said gently as Erin attempted to slow her breathing.

"Come over here and sit down." He said leading her to the living room. "Now I'm going to go get my bag. I need you to hold pressure on this okay." He said firmly yet calmly. Erin nodded stifly and put pressure on her cut.

"I'll be right back." Hatori said as he stepped out of the room to get his bag.

He came back and sat across from her. He removed the towel to look at it and Erin almost threw up and the sight of the deep and bloody cut.

"Luckily its a clean cut. Easy to stitch up." He said plainly pulling out cotton swabs to clean it out.

Erin watched Hatori work carefully cleaning and stitching up the wound. She winced occasionally but tried not to complain.

As he finished wrapping the stitches carefully with gauze he looked up at her.

"Now. What happened?" He asked sternly. Erin inwardly sighed. She knew a lecture was coming.

"I was trying to cut up the sweet potatoes for dinner." She sniffed.

"I told you I was going to take care of dinner." He sighed.

"I just didn't want to bother you." She whispered.

"You could never bother me." He said with a smile kissing her bandaged hand.

"Let me take care of dinner and cleaning up the crime scene." He made a small laugh. "You rest for a bit."

Erin layed on the couch. She could feel her hand still. It still stung from it being cleaned and stitched up.

So much for making him happy.

She closed her eyes for a moment until she heard some noise in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Hatori setting a bowl of Tororo Soba in front of her. She sat up quickly.

"You made this?" She asked surprised.

"No I didn't. I called down to the maids in the kitchen and they made it and brought it here. I figured that's what you were attempting to make." He said handing her chopsticks.

She nodded in surprise. Kitchen and maids? Did the main house have 24/7 room service? Must be nice to be rich.

She ate slowly but steadily.

"It's delicious. They sure know how to cook." She said happily eating.

"Yeah they're pretty talented. They were surprised I called I usually don't get food from them." He stated.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm usually so busy so I eat frozen or instant food. Or I'll just make something simple for myself." He said.

There was small silence as Erin thought back to what she wanted to ask him. She had got distracted from her hand and dinner.

"Um Hatori?" She asked quietly.

He looked up and smiled slightly at her encouraging her to continue.

Her face turned pink as she stared at the floor. "Are you, um my boyfriend?" She asked.

His smile fell a bit as he was surprised by the question. It was such an innocent question. Erin was pretty mature for an 18 year old. However, there were moments like these where Erin showed her true age.

In these moments where she was so adorable and innocent Hatori felt like some kind of dirty old man. He felt like Shigure.

He shook off the thoughts and laughed at the question and gave her a wide smile. "You're really something." He laughed as her blush deepened.

He gently grabbed her bandaged hand. "Yes. I can be that for you." He said with a smile.

Erin was amazed at the softer side of Hatori. In the month since the beach he's like a completely different person than the cold stoic doctor she met. He smiled and laughed now, and was gentle and kind. She almost wondered if this was his true personality, he just hid it over the years of hiding his feelings.

Hatori glanced at the clock. It was almost 8. "I should be taking you home soon. You have school tomorrow." He said getting up. Erin sighed. She didn't want to leave Hatori she liked being with him.

She wasn't anxious or nervous around him like she was with everyone else. Plus he understood her especially after he learned about her past. Although luckily he didn't talk about it much.

She walked up to him and hugged his arm. "I don't wanna go." She pouted.

"Erin you need sleep. It's good to get you home at a reasonable time so you have an ample amount of time to rest before you have to wake up for school." He said sternly. Erin sighed and grabbed her bag. It was no use to argue with 'doctor Hatori'.

The ride home was quiet. Erin's hand hurt. She couldn't move it. She was lucky it was her left hand so she could still take notes in school.

But still it burned and ached. Showering would be a pain and she'd have to constantly rewrap it. And everyone in school is going to wonder what she did.

"Does it hurt?" He asked glancing over at her. She nodded.

"I can get you some pain medication." He said concerned. He hoped it wasn't getting infected.

"I'll be by after school tomorrow to check on it okay?" He said softly and Erin nodded smiling. She loved having an excuse to have Hatori over. Wasn't Kai saying she was having a party tomorrow? Erin usually didn't like parties but Kai was one of her friends. She felt like she should go for a bit.

And she actually had clothes to wear to a party now. She flipped up her phone to check to see if Kai texted her. There was none but Erin shrugged it off.

When they pulled up to Shigure's house Erin was already yawning from the long day.

"Thanks for dinner." She said rubbing her eyes. Hatori smiled slightly.

"Anytime. Be careful with those stitches. Keep it wrapped up for now. I'll check on it tomorrow." He said sternly. Erin nodded her eyes heavy. He kissed her cheek and she got out of the car. She waved bye and ran inside.

Shigure was there when she walked in and she quickly shoved her bandaged hand in her coat pocket, ignoring the pain it caused.

"Erin? You're back late where have you been? You cause me so much worry!" He fake whined.

She laughed nervously. He didn't know she was with Hatori. Nobody knew anything.

"Oh you know just out with friends." She laughed staring at the floor.

He stared at her for a sec. Shigure thought it was cute that Hatori and her thought they were keeping things a secret. Well maybe most people didn't know but he did. Knowing what people were doing in secret were his specialty.

"Well its a good thing they got you back in time. It is a school night." Shigure smiled. "Your secret boyfriend is very responsible."

Erin's heart stopped and her face turned red. "It's not like that! I have to go to bed." She stammered running upstairs.

She shut the door behind her and exhaled. There's no way Shigure could know right? No. How could he? He was probably just teasing like usual.

She felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out to see a text from Kai.

"Hey Erin wanna ditch school tomorrow? Let's do something fun! We're 3rd years! Let's ditch!" It read.

Erin laughed ditching school wasn't new to her. Her and Kai ditched before. Her aunt and uncle couldn't care less about what she did at school.

Erin knew that was the reason her grades were bad for a while. But, she'd been working hard. And she deserved a break.

Her heart sunk. Hatori probably wouldn't let her. He'd say it 'wasn't responsible' or something dumb like that.

Well she didn't _have_ to tell him. He didn't _need_ to know.

She texted Kai back the okay and to meet in their usual place.

Now she just had to figure out how ditch Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Erin dug through her clothes to find a nice outfit for her fun day ahead.

She pulled out her white sundress. She paused. She hadn't worn this since that day at the beach. When she almost drowned. And Hatori saved her.

Guilt panged her heart. Hatori would be upset at her for ditching. He was really helping her out with school and helping her.

She threw on the sundress. What Hatori didn't know won't hurt him right?

She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She had to leave before Tohru and the others, lest they wonder where she's going.

She ran out the door into the early spring air. The cool breeze blew her white ribbons slightly as she buttoned up her jacket. She ran through the backstreets of town until she found herself in her and Kai's usual meeting place, under the bridge by the river.

Erin checked her phone while glancing at the wide river. Water had always made her nervous ever since that day.

"Erin!" Kai yelled running towards her waving. Erin smiled and waved back walking towards her.

Kai's eyes widened once she reached Erin and saw what she was wearing. "Holy shit! Erin, we're ditching school not meeting the queen!" Kai laughed looking at her outfit.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked looking down at her clothes.

"What do I mean? This shit is handmade! Prolly costs a boat load! That's real lace on your dress! And are your hair ribbons silk? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" She asked examining the buttons on her light jacket.

Erin was embarrassed. She threw away all the tattered old clothes she had. And she was so used to being around the Sohmas that she was used to nice clothes. She forgot it would look weird being dressed like this next to Kai.

Kai was just wearing jeans and a t shirt and had her light brown hair braided. Erin sighed she was dumb.

"So where did you get these anyway? I thought you were done shoplifting?" Kai said.

Erin frowned. "I didn't steal them! And that was a one time thing!"

"Well then how'd you get them? I know you didn't buy them."

"Someone got them for me." Erin said quietly.

Kai was silent for a second and then lit up.

"You do have a boyfriend! Oh my god! And he's got money too? What's his name what's he like!" She said jumping around.

"Hatori. His name is Hatori. He's 8 years older than me" Erin said staring at her feet.

"Woah! You got yourself an older man! You got a sugar daddy! A Mr. moneybags!" Kai laughed.

"It's not like that." Erin stated.

"No it is like that! Older guy dates high school girl and spends money on her. Do you guys have sex?" She smirked.

Erin furrowed her brows. "Jesus Kai it's not like that! We've never!"

Kai laughed and held her hands up. "Okay, okay I'll stop. But seriously he's got money. I can't believe your aunt and uncle are okay with this. Aren't they pretty strict?" Kai asked walking towards town.

Erin's stomach dropped. "Well that's the thing. I'm not living with them anymore."

Erin sighed, this would take some explaining.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori sat in his office at the clinic. He had just finished his 8am appointment and he had some down time.

Stirring his coffee he thought of Erin's hand. He'd hoped it wasn't bothering her at school.

That's when the phone rang. He sighed. It was either Shigure or Aya getting an early start to their teasing or it was Akito summoning him. He answered solumly.

"Hello?" He deadpanned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello this is Ms. Fujiyama from Kaiba public high school I'm calling about Erin. Is this Hatori Sohma?"

Hatori perked up. A little while ago he had changed her emergency contanct information to himself. He didn't want the school to contact her uncle. That man will never see her again. So now if something were to happen they would call him.

"Yes this is him." He said worried. He had wondered if Erin was hurt or sick.

"Hello Mr. Sohma. I was looking over our attendance for our third years and saw Erin is absent unexcused." The lady said.

Hatori paused and checked his cell phone. Erin never texted him that she wasn't feeling well or staying home.

"I don't understand." He said sitting back in his chair.

"She didn't come to school today and she wasn't excused. Here at Kaiba public high school all students are required to have a parent or guardian call them out to excuse their absence. Or else it'll be marked as unexcused." She said.

Hatori tapped his fingers against his desk. "I understand. I wasn't informed she wasn't going to attend today." He said flatly.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me much, Erin has about 20 unexcused absences. From the past 2 years."

Hatori furrowed his brows slightly. Why would she ditch school so much? He remembered how Shigure always ditched and would make Hatori cover for him.

"I will tak with her and make sure this doesn't happen again." He said while rearranging his papers.

"Honestly Mr. Sohma I don't see it changing. Erin is just one of those students. We have never had any connection with someone in her family. I have called many times. I actually wasn't expecting you to answer. I don't know what your relationship is with her. But you must know students like that don't change." She said flatly.

Hatori clenched his jaw. That statement angered him.

"It won't happen again." Was all he said before he hung up.

He sighed and massaged his temples. He flipped his phone open and dialed Erin's number.

"Hi you reached ErIn. Leave a message!" Her cheery voicemail played.

"Hey it's me, call me back." He said calmly.

After a few minutes he got a text from Erin.

"At school talk to you later. BTW won't need a ride home today."

Hatori sighed. So now she was lying. He rested his head on his desk.

She had to be with a friend. She wouldn't ditch alone. But where would she go? He got up and grabbed his keys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin sat with Kai at their favorite cafe drinking a strawberry banana smoothie.

"So you coming to my party tonight?" Kai asked. Erin rolled her eyes. "Probably not. You know I hate parties."

"You should come. Maybe get a guy your own age." Kai said picking at her breakfast sandwich.

As they finished eating Kai's eyes went wide.

"Oh. My. God. I think the worlds most gorgeous man is outside. Do I look okay? Oh my god he's beautiful." She said fixing her hair.

Erin raised a brow "where?" She asked. Kai pointed out the window at a man in a full suit leaning against his black car.

Erin choked and ducked. "Oh my god. That's him." She whispered. "What who?" Kai asked.

"Hatori!" She exclaimed.

Kai jaw dropped "Oh my god! Erin! He's so handsome! Can I meet him! Let's say hi! Can I give him a hug?" Kai swooned.

Erin's head snapped up. "No! You can't hug him!" She exclaimed.

"Geez don't get jealous." She sighed. "Well I'm gonna go say hi." Kai said walking out. Erin frantically followed.

Hatori looked at her before dropping her gaze.

"Hi Hatori-senpei! Erin was telling me all about you. I'm Kai by the way." She said smiling.

Hatori nodded than glanced at Erin completely ignoring her. "No school today?" Erin's heart dropped. He seemed mad. And she forgot how cold he was towards people.

"Come on who cares about school?" Kai laughed. Hatori shot her a look.

"Come on Erin I'm taking you home." He deadpanned opening the car door.

Erin's mouth gaped. Was he serious?

"Hatori I" She started but he cut her off.

"Do as you're told." He said sternly.

Erin looked back at Kai. "I'll call you later." She said and got into the car.

She didnt even look back at Kai as they drive off.

"How'd you know where I was?" She asked.

"The school called me." He stated adjusting his rear view mirror.

"Look you know you're not my parent right? You can't just show up here and be like this. Whether I go to school or not isn't any of your buissness." She said crossing her arms.

Hatori inwardly sighed he didn't want to make her upset. And he wasn't _trying_ to parent her.

They pulled up to Shigure's house and Erin stomped inside.

Hatori thought about the rude things the secretary said about Erin. She talked about her like she's disposable. Like she wasn't even worth spending time on. Did no one else see what he sees?

Hatori removed his suit jacket and walked in.

Erin was sitting at the table with her head down. He kneeled next to her.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." He stated flatly.

Erin looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. His heart broke.

All Hatori ever did was make people cry. He never wanted to make her cry.

He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment feeling defeated.

"The people at the school. I didn't like how they talked about you. I'm sorry I took it out on you." He said sitting back up.

"Yeah well they aren't exactly my number 1 fans." Erin laughed slightly.

"But really how'd you know where I was?" Erin asked.

"You told a while ago that you like that cafe so I checked there and a few other places." He said touching her white hair ribbons.

"You look nice today." He said smiling. He'd have to take her shopping again soon.

"Kai didn't think so. She thought I looked too fancy. I think her words were 'meeting the queen.'" Erin recalled unbottoning her jacket.

"I don't think so." Was all he said. He was getting distracted by looking at her. "So, no more skipping school?" He asked and Erin rolled her eyes.

"Hatori Sohma, you are something else." She laughed. She couldn't stay mad at him for long.

She hugged his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was ditching." She sighed.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright." He stated.

"Hey Hatori?" She asked looking up at him. He hummed encouraging her to continue.

"We'll always be together, right?" She asked innocently. Hatori smiled slightly. It was a childish thing to ask. However, he didn't mind. Erin always had an innocence about her that Hatori loved. Her being that way made him different. As if being with her healed him and made him a better person.

"Well I hope so. Who else would bandage you up when you hurt yourself?" He said examining her bandaged hand, and rewrapping it.

Erin smiled. Sure it wasn't perfect. They had their flaws. However, it was like they belonged together. And it just felt right.

"So I suppose this is a bad time to ask you if I can go to a party tonight?" Erin questioned and Hatori gave her a look. She laughed.

"I'm just kidding." She said smiling at him.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Holy shit! This chapter was pretty long! I'm excited because I had so much fun writing it. They do make a good couple.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is fluffy. I LIVE FOR FLUFF. I like fluff okay? Let me enjoy things.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed I'll see you in the next chapter!! I can't believe we're gonna be on chapter 15 already!**


	15. Chapter15:Stitches

Chapter 15: Stitches

"Alright how does this look?" Erin said coming out of the fitting room.

Hatori looked at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a yellow skirt and a white blouse.

"It's nice. What do you think?" He asked. Erin shrugged.

"It's great let's get it." She stated flatly.

"You know most girls enjoy shopping a lot more." Hatori laughed to himself.

"I hate shopping. It's boring." She groaned.

"Well I didn't get you that much clothes the last time we went. Besides it feels nice to have a reason to shop for someone other than myself." He said before talking to the women at the shop about buying everything she tried on.

"I never see you shop for yourself. Can't I pick out clothes for you?" Erin asked liking the thought.

Hatori looked surprised. When was the last time someone other than the maids picked out his suits? It must've been Kana. "The maids usually pick out my clothes." He stated plainly.

"Come on. Where do you usually shop?" She asked smiling. How could he say no to that?

He sighed. "Fine. I'll show you. I need to get a new suit anyway." He stated checking out and carrying the multitude of bags for her.

After putting the bags into the car they walked into a very fancy suit store. Erin looked around and tried to straighten out the wrinkles in her blue dress in case she didn't look presentable.

An older man spotted them and widened his eyes. "Ah Sohma-san" He said walking over to him and bowing low. "It's good to see you back." He said.

Hatori nodded curtly. "Good to see you Akagi-san"

Mr. Akagi glanced over at Erin. He seemed confused at first. Erin gulped she probably looked like a lost kid, not an adult.

Hatori rested his hand on her back. "This is Erin, she's an important friend of mine. Her opinion is very important to me. So I need her to approve anything I buy today." He said sternly.

Mr. Akagi looked surprised and then bowed low. "Of course! Erin-san its a pleasure to meet you. If there's anything at all I could do for you, don't hesitate to ask." He said.

Erin thought about it for a moment. "Well I am kinda thirsty." She said. He smiled "Of course I shall have one of my assistants bring you some tea."

Erin smiled. She could learn to like shopping.

Mr. Akagi led them over to a section. Erin marvled over all the fancy suits in all different colors and materials. She was afraid to touch them they were so nice.

Mr. Akagi started pulling out options that Erin assumed were what Hatori usually bought. Erin frowned slightly. They were all black.

Erin looked at all the different colored suits in the store. Why did Hatori always go for black? She watched the two discussing. She didn't want to interrupt. Was it even her place? But she remembered Hatori's hand on her back. He thought she belonged here. Wasn't that all that mattered?

"Um... Mr Akagi?" Erin said quietly. Trying to sound determined, but failing miserably. The two men looked back at her slightly surprised.

She inhaled and mustered up every ounce of courage she had. "Those suits are very beautiful. However, Hatori has so many black suits. So I wanna.. um I mean I _want to_ see him in something different. If possible." Erin said scratching her hand behind her back.

"Of course Erin-san. I shall pull a few more options." Akagi stated bowing slightly and walking off.

Hatori swiftly reached behind her back and grabbed her hand and gave her a look. Butterflies raced through her stomach as she looked at him. She knew what he was saying. 'No scratching.'

"I know" she whispered. And he smiled slightly and walked off.

Erin felt her face burning. How could small trivial interactions like that, affect her so much?

Mr. Akagi came back with a few choices. He looked at her. "Any of these?" He asked.

Erin studied the various options and finally pointed to one. What about that one. It was a warm grey colored suit.

Mr Akagi smiled. "That's perfect! Lighter will be better because of spring." He stated. Hatori raised a brow at her smiling. She smiled back. She wasn't changing her mind.

When Hatori walked out of the changing room Erin smiled. The lighter color looked so good on him.

He took the coat off and just wore the waistcoat. And Mr. Akagi rolled up his shirt sleeves. Erin smiled. He was so handsome. "It needs a tie." She said sipping her tea.

"Lighter color would look better with the lighter waist coat and pants." Akagi said. "Like pink?" Erin asked and Akagi smiled and pulled one out.

"I see what your doing." Hatori mouthed to her as he tied the tie. As much as he joked the blush tie looked good. She smiled.

"I don't know about the tie." He stated. Erin pursed her lips. "Yeah but you said I could pick out clothes for you. And _I_ like the tie." She said smiling.

"Alright. I'll take it." He said and Mr Akagi smiled and bowed.

As they walked out Hatori got a phone call. "Hello?" He answered.

"Yes Shigure you can eat yogurt 2 days past the expiration date." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Erin let him walk ahead slightly to give him space while he talked. She suddenly noticed she walked past a jewelery store window and stoped in her tracks. She heard Hatori talking in the distance as she marveled all the shiny pieces.

She ogled one of the beautiful necklaces. It had a long silver chain with a circular diamond dangling from it. She couldn't imagine ever owning something like that.

Her aunt had many pretty pieces of jewelry, but she'd never let Erin touch them. Erin thought about it and realized she didn't own any jewelry. She didn't even have her ears pierced.

"Erin." Hatori said flatly. "You can't wander off like that, I don't want to lose you out here." He stated.

Erin snapped from her trance and nodded. "Sorry, I was just looking." She smiled and grabbed his hand. He smiled back as they walked back to the car together.

"What did Shigure want?" Erin asked as Hatori placed the bags in the trunk.

"Nothing he was just being a bother." Hatori grumbled.

"Does he know about us?" Erin asked fiddling with her bandage on her hand.

"I didn't tell him but I'm sure he suspects. Shigure has a nasty habit of getting into everyone's business." He sighed.

Erin nodded. She felt weird sneaking around like this. Nobody knows. Even Tohru. She sighed. Well she told Kai, but did that count?

She walked back to the car in silence. She seemed to have lost all her words.

"Oh that reminds me. White day is in a few days. I was wondering if you'd allow me to take you to dinner." He said smoothly putting away the bags.

"Like burgers and shakes?" She asked and Hatori laughed. "I was hoping I could treat you to something a little nicer." He smiled.

Erin nodded. "Okay" She said happily. She loved spending time with him.

Getting in the car she thought for a second. Had she ever been on a fancy dinner date before? What was she saying, of course she hadn't.

"Where are we gonna go?" She asked smiling.

"It's a surprise." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"But if you don't tell me where we're going I won't know what to wear." She said crossing her arms.

"Just wear something nice" he simply stated while starting the car.

She sighed "I hate surprises."

Hatori just smiled and started the drive home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin sat at her desk slowly unrolling the bandage from her hand. Everyone was talking and gossiping around her. Most of her third year classmates had already mentally checked out for the year with graduation coming up in a month.

Then again this was litature class so it's not like they were doing anything important. Besides, Mayu-sensi was pretty relaxed especially near the end of term. She glanced up at her teacher making marks in the grade book.

This was one of her better classes. However, the sight of her grading wasn't exactly comforting. Erin still worried about her grades time to time. (Which was a first considering she never usually cared before.) But, she wanted Hatori to be proud of her, and she wanted to graduate.

Looking down at her stitches she was surprised. It looked good. It's only been a week or two since she cut it but it looked great. The stitching was perfect. It looked like a machine did it. Erin laughed slightly. Hatori could give a sewing machine a run for its money.

"Erin, c'mere a sec." Mayu-sensei called.

Erin's head snapped up as she robotically got up and walked stifly to her teachers desk.

"What's up Sensei?" She asked trying to glance at the grade book.

"Do you have the homework assignment from last week made up yet?" She asked casually. Erin nodded and ran back to her bag to retrieve it.

She dug out the slightly crumpled paper and handed it to her teacher.

As Erin handed the paper over she saw her sensi eye the stitches on her hand in surprise. "Injury?" She asked looking closely at the stitches.

"Oh yes, I'm a bit of a clutz in the kitchen." Erin stated quietly pulling her hand back to her chest, away from her teachers fixed gaze.

Mayu snapped out of it and smiled. "Well I hope it heals well. I'll put this assignment in and I'll let you know if you need anything else handed in."

Erin bowed slightly "Okay, thank you sensei."

Erin went back to her desk confused. She thought her stitches were looking good. Maybe they weren't as good as she thought?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mayu sat at her desk perplexed after the bell had rung. All the students were bustling in the halls ready to head home for the day. Mayu should be packing up and heading home as well.

But she couldn't get those stitches out of her mind. She's seen stitches like that only once before. Sure seen plenty of stitches in her time as a teacher. But most were sloppy and rushed, never perfect. Never _Hatori_ perfect.

 _"Shit Kana what did you do?" Mayu asked spotting the bandage on her friends hand._

 _"Oh this? I had a battle with a letter opener, and it won. I don't think Hatori will put me on mail duty ever again." Kana said smiling. "But it's alright Hatori stitched it up so it's all good"._

 _Mayu looked at her friends hand and scoffed. Was there anything Hatori didn't do perfectly? It looked like a sewing machine did them._

 _"Has he ever thought of taking sewing up as a hobby? Or maybe embroidery? Shit." Mayu stated sipping her beer._

 _Kana laughed looking back at her hand and Mayu just shook her head. 'That man' she thought to herself sighing._

Mayu snapped out of her daydream. She was just imagining things. Maybe there was a good new doctor in town. There's no way Hatori knew Erin and sewed up her hand.

She still felt suspicious while she grabbed her things, and walking out.They just looked so similar.

She sighed. Her brain was just trying to find any excuse to think about her best friends ex fiancé. It was really pathetic.

Then Mayu stopped dead in her tracks. There he was down in the parking lot against his car. What was he doing at the high school?

She knew the other Sohma kids attended the school, maybe he was picking them up?

She stepped behind one of the pillars of the school to steal a few looks to see what he was doing. Luckily she was far enough away he didn't see her. She looked at her watch. Most of the students already have left, so why was he here?

"I'm coming Hatori! I'm sorry I forgot my homework in my class and had to turn back and get it!" A familiar voice yelled.

Mayu turned slightly to see Erin running down the stairs backpack slightly open and juggling a stack of papers.

"Don't run you'll trip." He said with a small laugh.

Mayu watched as Hatori helped her organize her papers and put them back in her backpack.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Mayu couldn't believe what she was seeing. She watched Erin excitedly explain her day and Hatori listened, smiled and laughed.

It was like he was a completely different person. Mayu smiled. He finally found happiness. Her wish came true. She watched his smile and how his eyes were bright. She couldn't believe it was the same man she saw not to long ago.

She watched him let Erin into the car and then watched him drive off.

Mayu leaned against the pillar and exhaled. She smiled. She was happy he finally found happiness.

"Thank you." She said to know one in particular. She looked up at the March sky, and continued her walk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori was sitting at his desk finishing up some last minute files. It was probably late but he was almost done.

Tomorrow was White Day and Hatori was excited to take Erin to dinner. He liked taking her to new places. She always got excited. He got distracted imagining her smile when the sudden ringing of his phone pulled him from his thoughts.

When he saw the number his phone his heart skipped, and he answered.

"Yes?" He said flatly.

"Sohma-San, I finally found him. Got the address and everything. Johnathan White. His address isn't far from the estate, only 15 minutes."

Hatori exhaled the breath he was holding. "Alright send it to me. I'll handle it from here."

"Are you sure? As your lawyer I advise against messing around any further in this. Nothing can be done court wise." He stated.

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just send it to me." He stated and hung up.

Writing down the address that was sent to him he looked it over.

He finally found the bastard. He slipped the address into his pocket. He would make this right. He promised Erin he would.

Hatori slipped his jacket on and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **I'M BACK BABY!**

 **I am so sorry this took so long haha. Life is just crazy right now!**

 **But here it is FINALLY. I promise no more long breaks! I'm gonna see this through! Promise! Thank you for everyone who waited!**

 **I hope you enjoyed see you in the next chapter!!! Hopefully that doesn't take 10 months lmao**


	16. Chapter16:Whiteday

Chapter 16: White Day

Erin looked over her outfit in the mirror. She decided on a red dress that flowed just past her knees.

She knew Hatori said to dress nice. He was probably taking her to a really fancy restaurant. She sighed. She never knew how to act in those kind of places. Hopefully she could get through the night without embarrassing herself, Although, that was highly unlikely.

She opened her closet to find shoes to wear with her dress. She pulled out a pair of silver heels and slipped them on. She never wears heels. She didn't even Know if she could walk in them. She just wanted to look more grown up and mature.

She sometimes looked like a dumb kid next to Hatori. She wanted people to take her seriously.

She practiced walking in the heels and only stumbled a few times. It wasn't as hard as it looked.

Proud of her progress she flipped open her phone to see if Hatori had texted or called her. She frowned at the screen, seeing no notifications.

Closing it she carefully walked down stairs. She knew everyone was out tonight. Which was good. She really couldn't make up an excuse as to why she was dressed like this.

"You look beautiful" a familiar voice said.

Erin jumped and turned to see Hatori leaning on the doorway smoking a cigarette. He smiled at her but Erin could see something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She asked grabbing his suit jacket.

Hatori stubbed out his cigarette and ran a hand through his hair exhaling. "Nothing, I'm sorry just been busy with work."

Hatori looked at her. He almost couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful. The events in the past 24 hours changed his perspective. He knew he would do anything to keep her safe.

He also knew he would never hurt her again. He made sure of that.

He pulled her head to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

Erin looked up quickly. Her face red. He's never said that before. No ones ever really said that to her. Her eyes filled with tears and she started crying.

"Hey, don't cry" Hatori said with a smile brushing away a tear.

"Me...too" she said sniffling "I.. love you...too"

Hatori's cheeks warmed and he felt butterflies deep within him. He laughed slightly brushing away the stubborn piece of hair that always fell in her eyes

He moved his hand down her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, reveling in the way her lips felt against his.

He pulled away and smiled. "Come on let's go."

Erin sighed "You made my mascara run."

Hatori laughed handing her a tissue. "Either way you still look beautiful"

As they got into the car Hatori felt a weight on his chest. He'd knew he'd need to tell Erin about what happened. He just wanted to her to enjoy herself without worrying about that asshole.

He grit his teeth. Nothing Hatori did to him would ever equate to what he did to Erin. His Erin.

"You okay? You seem stressed." Erin asked concerned.

Hatori smiled. "Don't forget your seatbelt." He said plainly.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know doc" she sighed buckling in.

Satisfied, Hatori started the car and started towards the restaurant.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _The Previous Night  
_

Hatori rolled up to the dimly lit house. It was a nice house. Of course it didn't compare to the Sohma houses.

Hatori clenched his jaw as he confirmed the address was correct. This was the place where Erin endured all that pain. He gripped the steering wheel hard

He had to make this right. He had to make sure he knew, he would never hurt her ever again.

Hatori walked to the door unsure of what he was going to say or do.

He knocked and waited. A girl opened the door. She resembled Erin a bit. They had the same eyes. They had to be around the same age as well.

The girls eyes widened at the sight of him. "Um can I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Hatori Sohma. I'm here to speak with Erin's guardians." He stated flatly.

"Erin? Is she alright? Is she in trouble again?" The girl asked surprised.

Hatori tried to ignore the _again_ in that statement, remembering the lady from her school.

"Her guardians?" He asked flatly. His tone darkening.

The girl bowed and excused herself running up the stairs.

"What's this about? What did she do now?" He heard a man say walking down the stairs. Then Hatori saw him. And it took every ounce of restraint he had in him not to punch him.

"Who are you what do you want?" He spat. He was a taller man, not as tall as Hatori but almost. He resembled Erin a lot. Pale with dark hair. Only difference was he had blue eyes, where Erin's are brown.

Hatori couldn't believe he was finally confronting him. All the things he could say right now.

Hatori threw on a fake smile and bowed. "My apologies sir. I have come to talk about your niece Erin."

"What'd she do? Are you the police? I'm not giving you any money." He stated

"I'm not the police, no." Hatori stated.

"Please come in." A women who Hatori had guessed was her aunt, said.

Hatori walked in and stood in the entry way, not wanting to remove his shoes.

"So what do you need?" Her uncle asked sitting in his chair.

"My name is Hatori Sohma. Your niece Erin is in my care now. I wanted to come here to see if I could grab her things." He said as polite as he could.

Her uncle laughed slightly. He stood up from his chair and lit a cigarette. "In your care now?" He laughed once more.

"Yes, my cousin found her back in December unconscious in the snow. She had significant injuries." He stated. He inwardly sighed remembering her body all frost burnt and cold.

"Well she shouldn't have run off." Her uncle stated. "I gave her everything. Took her in after my sister and her husbands untimely death. I didn't have to do that. She could've easily got sent into the system. Looking back on it I probably should have." He stated walking over to his shelf of photos, turning one to face Hatori.

It was Erin around age 6 or maybe 7. She was so tiny, with these big brown eyes. As her uncle walked past the shelf he turned more photos around. The last one seemed to be her 3rd year high school photo. She didn't look happy even though she was smiling.

"That girl gave my family nothing but trouble. I treated her like one of my own. Now I'm sure you have your own reasons about caring about her. She manipulated you into liking her, or you actually see something in her that's desirable. But all she did was rebel against us and get herself into trouble. And what did I get out of it? What has she ever done for my family? That little bitch got what she deserved." He stated flatly.

Hatori tried to bite back his rising anger. He didn't come here to start trouble. He just wanted to get her belongings and see for himself the man who hurt her. But how could he talk about her like that? Is that his sick logic for doing all that to her? She owed him for taking her in?

Hatori started to feel sick thinking about it. His anger still rising. He hurt her. Made her suffer for years all as some sick justification of how she owed him.

Hatori watched him rearrange the pictures back to there original places. Hatori then noticed how her uncle's eyes lingered too long on Erin's school photo and Hatori snapped.

In a matter of seconds Hatori went across the room and grabbed the man by the shirt collar and slammed him into the picture shelf, sending all the photos crashing to the floor and breaking.

He heard the women scream but he didn't let go. He had him in his grasp. Finally. He gripped his collar tighter. The dragon spirit inside of him roaring in anger.

 _He needs to pay_

"What are you doing?!" He yelled trying to get out of Hatori's grip.

"I know what you did. I know what you did to her." Hatori said darkly.

"You're crazy!" Her uncle spat. Hatori could see the fear in his eyes. Good. He should be scared.

"Admit what you did to her." He said flatly gripping harder.

" I didn't do anyth-" he started before Hatori punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

The women screamed and gasped behind him. However Hatori didn't care. They were all guilty for letting her suffer. The dragon spirit within him was angry and screamed for revenge.

Then mans face was red and swollen and his nose was bleeding. Hatori felt pain radiating through his hand but ignored it.

"Admit it. Now." Hatori said threateningly. Grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him towards him.

Her uncle shielded his face with his hands. "Alright! Alright! I did it. I raped her."

Hearing him say it caused Hatori's anger to surge. He shoved him back down to the floor and stood up.

"You will never touch her again. And you will never _ever_ see her again. I will make sure of it." Hatori said darkly standing over him.

Hatori turned to the women standing there shocked. Her Aunt was crying silently.

"Now, I came here for her things." He deadpanned.

Her aunt led him up the stairs to her old room. "I haven't touched anything since she left." She said quietly.

Hatori nodded and opened the door. He inwardly smiled at Erin's room. It was purple with some posters on the walls. It wasn't particularly clean. It looked like she had hastily left.

He frowned remembering what happened here. He grabbed a box and started packing important things. No need to get her clothes they were old anyway and Hatori could buy her more.

As he was almost done he glanced to her bed and noticed a small gray stuffed octopus. He sighed

"Henry." He stated with a small chuckle. Remembering Erin talking about the stuffy her parents gave her.

After putting him in the box Hatori noticed a picture under her pillow. He pulled it out to see a picture of a young Erin and her parents.

His heart broke looking at the picture. She looked so happy. Why did all this have to happen to her? Why did she have to go through so much pain? Tears threatened to fall stinging his eyes but he held them back.

He has to be strong for her. He placed the picture in the box and walked out her room.

"Sohma-san" her aunt called weakly as Hatori turned to face her.

"I wish I could say I didn't know what was going on. I knew but I always denied it. I never-." She sniffed trying to compose her thoughts as tears ran down her face.

"I never wanted to believe it. I treated her awful because I was angry. Angry at the situation. I should've helped her." She cried

"I don't expect her to ever forgive me. But I'm glad to know she's okay. So thank you for helping her. Please. _Please_ take care of her."She stated wiping her tears.

Hatori was surprised at her statement. He nodded stiffly. "I will do my best." was all he said before going down the stairs and leaving without another word.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"There's no way I can go in here." Erin said nervously looking at the outside of the fancy restaurant.

"You'll be fine, what are you so afraid of?" Hatori asked with a small smile.

"Everyone is older and so important. I'm gonna look so stupid. So dumb. They're gonna look at me like I'm some dumb kid-" she started but Hatori cut her off by kissing her.

"Erin. You look so beautiful. No one will think you look like a kid." He said smiling

Erin grumbled slightly her face bright red. She didn't believe him but she wasn't gonna argue about it. He would never see her point.

They pulled up and Hatori got out and handed the keys to the vallet. He walked around the car and opened the door for her.

Erin got out and looked at all the fancy people around. She gulped. This was going to be a long night.

As they walked in Erin gaped at how beautiful the restaurant was. It had a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. And the restaurant was huge. Erin almost couldn't breathe from nerves.

She saw all the older people glance at her, and she tried to stand up straight. Why did she always feel so out of place? She inwardly sighed as Hatori talked to the hostess.

"I'm sorry sir but, there's no way we can seat you without a reservation. Usually people make reservations months in advance-" she started.

"Sohma-san! Welcome back. It's been a while." An older man said walking out to greet him. "I knew that was you. I apologize for my hostess." He said bowing low, as he shot her a look.

"Fujiwara-san, it's been a long time." Hatori smiled and bowed back.

The old man smiled "What can I help you with tonight?"

"Well I was hoping to get a table but it appears you're very busy." Hatori started.

"Sohma-san you never need a reservation here. You should know that. Is it just yourself?" He asked and Erin's heart sank.

Hatori shook his head. He stepped back and placed his hand on Erin's lower back.

"This is my girlfriend, Erin." Hatori said proudly, and Erin's face turned red, hearing him say it out loud sent butterflies racing through her stomach.

Mr. Fujiwara's eyes widened and he smiled. "Of course! My deepest apologies. Erin-san, you are beautiful. Sohma is so lucky to have you. Now follow me." He said leading them to a special table near a big set of windows over looking the city.

Erin was at a loss for words. Never had she ever seen anything so beautiful. The waitress came promptly and handed them their menus.

"Hatori, you didn't tell me you didn't have a reservation." Erin said raising a brow at him.

Hatori smirked slightly "I knew I wouldn't need one."

Erin rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "Rich people."

Erin looked at the menu perplexed. "Hey Hatori?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"I think my menu is broken." She said frowning.

"Broken?" He asked raising a brow.

"There's no prices on it." She said studying it more to see if they were hidden.

Hatori laughed "No it's supposed to be like that. Besides, I'm the one taking _you_ out to dinner so order whatever you like." He said smiling.

"But, what if it's really expensive?" She asked.

"Erin. It's fine. I promise." He said looking back to his menu.

Erin frowned. Oh well she didn't need to _see_ the prices to know what was expensive and what wasn't.

The waitress came to order their drinks. Hatori ordered some wine. Erin ordered a water.

After the waitress left Hatori gave her a look.

"I know what you're doing." He said matter of factly.

Erin smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hatori closed his menu. "Do you know what you would like?" He asked politely. Erin nodded and he took her menu.

The waitress came back with the drinks. "How full would you like your glass?" She asked and Hatori pointed to the halfway point on his glass.

Erin noticed the way the waitress looked at him. She tried to start a conversation with him about the wine. Hatori was polite and answered her questions and comments.

Erin furrowed her brows slightly. The waitress was older than her and prettier than her. She had blond hair and big blue eyes.

What if Hatori wanted someone who looked like that? She started becoming self conscious and wanted to scratch her hand.

Than Erin started getting jealous. And it angered her. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand and held on to it. "Sorry I'm just so hungry. May we order please?" Erin said to the waitress.

"Oh of course, what would you like?" She asked looking at Hatori. Erin held back the want to roll her eyes.

"Yes I'll have the shrimp scampi, and she'll have the filet mignon." Hatori said smiling handed her the menus.

Erin's mouth gaped. She couldn't believe he just ordered for her. And she knew it was expensive.

The waitress finally left and Erin glared at Hatori. He smiled. "I don't want you ordering something cheap on purpose. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Fine." Erin sighed taking her hand away.

Hatori leaned towards her. "You don't have to be jealous you know. All I want is you." He whispered.

Erin's face turned beet red. "I-I wasn't j-jealous!" She stammered and Hatori laughed.

Erin stared at her feet her face still red. Of course she was jealous, but she didn't want him to know that.

"I just don't know why you waste your time with me, when you could have someone like that." Erin sighed looking at her hands.

"Erin." He said softly. Erin glanced up at him quickly but looked back down.

"Erin, look at me please." He said and she slowly looked up at him.

"You shouldn't think things like that. You're beautiful." He stated matter of factly.

Erin frowned slightly. "Now you're just trying to make me blush."

He laughed and raised his hands up "I promise I'm not."

"Here. I was planning on giving this to you a little later but I want you to have it now. As an apology for making you blush." He said matter of factly, passing her a small box. "It's for white day." He said smiling.

Erin looked down surprised at the present. She really didn't get presents very often. Especially on holidays like White day.

She opened it up and gasped. It was the diamond necklace from the jewelry store she was looking at.

"Hatori I- this is amazing! I love it! I love it so much! Thank you! Thank you!" She beamed.

"I'm glad you like it. I saw you looking at it at the mall, I'm glad I picked the right one." He said.

Erin took it out of the fancy box and put it on. "How does it look?"

Hatori smiled. "Very nice."

Hatori tried to ignore the butterflies he got when he looked at her. She was so beautiful. And looking at her he forgot about everything that happened the previous night.

"Hatori-san!"

Erin looked to see a young man, likely in his early twenties. He too was wearing a suit like every other man in the restaurant, but his was more plain.

He ran a hand through his light brown hair and adjusted his glasses, as he bowed.

Hatori raised a brow at him

"Yanagi-san? I'm surprised to see you here." Hatori said flatly.

He laughed. "Hatori-san so formal, you can call me Kazu."

Hatori inwardly sighed. "No that's quite alright Yanagi-san. What can I help you with?"

"Oh! Right. I saw you over here and wanted to say hello. That and I was shocked to see you of all people on a date. Oh and that and I have those samples in you were asking about. I'll bring them by tomorrow. Oh but where are my manners?" He said turning to Erin and bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss. I'm Hirokazu. But you can call me Kazu." He said with a smile.

Erin felt her social anxiety creep up on her from being around someone she didn't know. She fought it and smiled at him. "I'm Erin. And you can just call me Erin I guess." She said awkwardly, her eyes falling to the floor.

Kazu laughed. "Erin, I see, I like that name. Well you guys have fun, I don't wanna overstay my welcome." He rested his hand on Hatori's shoulder and gave it a pat and then walked off with his hand raised. "See you tomorrow."

And just like that he was gone.

Erin's eyes fell back to the flood embarrassed. Could she ever just talk without making a fool of herself?

"Pay him no mind. Yanagi is just my pharmaceutical salesman." Hatori started sipping his wine.

"He seems nice." Erin states looking up slowly.

Hatori shrugged. "He's just a kid. Just finished college. He wants to be a doctor. Wants me to take him as an assistant."

Erin tried to ignore the fact he called someone 4 years older than her a kid.

"Are you going too?" Erin asked

Hatori shook his head. "No. I don't want another assistant." He said sternly, signaling the end of the conversation.

Another assistant? Did he already have one? Erin shrugged it off. "Oh, Alright."

With that their food was served. Erin was amazed at how delicious it all looked. It was so over whelming.

"Does it look alright?" Hatori asked.

Erin nodded her head still in shock. "It looks expensive."

Hatori laughed, shaking his head. "Just eat it. You'll like it."

They ate and made small talk. Erin could talk to him for hours. Everything about him was so interesting. She wanted to know more about him. She felt like she knew a lot yet nothing at all.

She was happy to spend time with him like this.

She was so lucky to have him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erin couldn't believe how good food could be. She had never eaten food like that. She was so glad she lived long enough to eat that.

Eventually the check came, which Hatori promptly reached across the table for.

Erin's eyes widened as she saw Hatori's hand. It was bruised and had cuts on it.

"Hatori?! What happened?" She exclaimed reaching for it.

Hatori cursed under his breath. How could he forget about his hand? He really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"I'll tell you when we get to the car." He deadpanned signing the check and grabbing her hand to leave.

Erin was confused. Why was he upset now? What happened to his hand? She furrowed her brows as they walked outside to the car.

"Hatori, stop." Erin said barely keeping up with his fast pace in her heels.

He looked back at her as she tried to catch her breath. "Tell me what happened." She said exasperated.

Hatori sighed and leaned against his car, crossing his arms.

"Erin, before I tell you, you need to promise me you'll stay calm, okay?" He said looking at her wearily.

Erin's throat went dry. Was he leaving her? Erin inwardly freaked out. It felt like all the blood left her body and she couldn't breathe.

"Just tell me." She said quietly. Barely able to speak.

"I went to your aunt and uncle's house last night. To get your things." He said flatly, dropping her eye contact.

Erin's mouth went dry. It wasn't what she was expecting. Why would he go there? How'd he find out where they lived? A million thoughts raced through her head as she started to panic at the mention of them.

And what did that have to do with Hatori's hand- she froze. And covered her mouth with her hand. The fancy food threatening to make a reappearance.

"What happened?" She squeaked out trembling.

"Let's just say he will never bother you again." He said sternly.

"It's alright. Erin listen to me. It's over okay? I took care of it. You'll never see him again. You're safe now." He said calmly.

Was it really over? Was it all done? It couldn't be. Could it? Erin could feel her hands shaking.

Hatori went to his trunk and and grabbed a box. He set it down in front of her and pulled something out.

Erin blinked at the small grey stuffed octopus. The one her parents gave her all those years ago.

She gasped and looked up at him.

"It's all over. I promise." He said.

Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed the stuffed toy and held it to her chest. She cried and cried holding it close.

It's over. It's all over. She kept repeating in her mind over and over as she sobbed. Letting out all the years of stress and fear.

It's over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We're here." Hatori said gently rubbing her shoulder.

She had dozed off on the ride back, the box by her feet.

Erin woke and rubbed her eyes. She was surprised to see they were in front of Hatori's house. She got out of the car as Hatori grabbed the box.

"Why didn't you bring me back to Shigure's?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't want you to be alone. You can spend the night here." He deadpanned.

Erin blinked and nodded. She had only stayed at Hatori's house once on New Years.

She went inside and removed her shoes.

"I grabbed some of your clothes and items from your room. But if you need something to sleep in you can borrow something of mine." He said removing his suit jacket.

Erin nodded. "Can I use your room to get changed?" She asked quietly

Hatori nodded, lighting a cigarette And gesturing towards the room.

Erin walked in and quietly closed the door behind her.

She placed the box down and kneeled beside it. She grabbed the photo from the top. It was a picture of her and her parents on her 6th birthday.

She turned it over to see the date written on the back.

 _December 2nd, 1987_

Tears fell down her face, plopping down onto the picture. Had it really been 12 years? This New Year's Eve it would be 13.

Why did they have to leave her?

The tears became steadier as she silently cried. She couldn't really explain the emotions she had.

She felt broken. Like it would never truly be over.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice said behind her. She shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm broken." She said between cries.

He held her hand and kissed the back of her head.

"I promise I'll keep you safe." He whispered resting his head on her shoulder.

She turned to face him and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Promise?" She asked innocently. He nodded and mouthed 'promise'

It took courage but she leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised at the kiss but returned it full heartedly.

The kiss deepened and she tightened her grip on his shirt as a few tears fell.

She pulled away. "I love you" she whispered.

Hatori smiled gently and kissed her forehead "I love you too."

He went back to kissing her, completely enveloping the summer warmth to melt his frozen heart.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Okay here's a nice long chapter for everyone! I personally love this chapter. Lots of emotion!!! I love them together.**

 **Sometimes I think I'm writing Hatori too soft but then I see how he was with kana in the anime and I'm like nah he secretly a softy.**

 **I think the thing that sticks out about Hatori the most is his kindness. He just a kind person.**

 **I hope I'm doing him justice**

 **See you in the next one!**


End file.
